


Underwater Heaven

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Shameless, engagement talk, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron wants to surprise Noel with a tropical vacation, only issue is Noel can't swim. He booked a room at the underwater hotel in The Maldives for their anniversary.





	1. Shallow Waters

Noel fisher was a lot of things; an amazing actor, loving brother, proud son, fantastic boyfriend…. but he was not a swimmer. At age 35, which to Noel was practically grounds to retire, he still couldn’t swim. Most kids learned at an early age, not Noel. It wasn’t for a lack of trying though, he tried…boy, did he try.

Cameron smiled up at him from the waist deep water in his pool, located privately in own back yard in L.A. Surrounded by a privacy fence and everything, they were blocked from the world, from fans and paparazzi. But Noel still refused to get in. 

He stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed in front of him with a stubborn look on his face. Cameron knew he was trying to seem menacing, but he was just an adorable puppy like this. It was hard not to smile up at his boyfriend of 6 years. 

And in that 6 years, he’d been wearing Noel down enough to contemplate learning to swim. This was the first time he even got near a pool. Progress, but not enough. It was hot during the summer in Cali and Cameron had this luxurious private pool for them to play in but playing alone was never fun.

“Baby, come in.” Cameron smiled up at him, holding out one hand so he could help.

“Cam, we talked about this.” He replied back, glaring at the pool like it was his evil nemesis. “I don’t mind waiting up here for you.”

“That’s not the point. I don’t want to swim alone.” Cameron stuck his bottom lip out in a pout that was sure to wear the other man down. When Noel sighed heavily, he knew he had him.

“We already tried this though. I couldn’t even get off the steps.” He whined and had a death grip on the handrail.

Cameron stepped forward until he was on the last step, looking down at him. He placed wet hands on Noel's hips, gently rubbing his soft skin. “It’s only 3 feet. Barely up to your ass.” He winked, earning him a smile. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Noel sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck, fingers twisted in his flaming hair that somehow managed to look 10 times brighter under the sun. “Promise?”

“Promise baby.” He leaned in and kissed his soft lips before taking his hands and linking their fingers. He stepped backwards into the pool, descending the steps and pulled a reluctant Noel with him.

His normally pale face looked ten times whiter. Even under the sun. Even with his tan. He really was scared. One step after another, with Noel following him each time until they both stood in the shallow 3 foot deep water lapping at their legs. 

Cameron smiled proudly and pulled Noel in by a hand to the small of his back, feeling the sexy little dimples there. “See, not so bad. Right?”

“I’m not a baby Cam.” Noel tried to push away but Cameron only held tighter.

Cameron bit his tongue, trying not to open himself up for an argument. Instead he nosed Noel's lips with his nose before kissing him lightly. The kiss was returned, despite his fear and Cameron just smiled. The longer they kissed, pushing together as they’d done a million times, Cameron eased them backwards, deeper into the water. 

Noel didn’t notice, which was good because the water was nearly up to his nipples. As the water lapped at them, Noel moaned into his mouth as his hands moved towards his swimming trunks to palm at him.

Cameron broke the kiss with a moan before twisting his fingers in blonde hair to angle him how he wanted to deepen the kiss. The harder Noel moved his hand, the more ragged his breathing became until he was unable to continue the kiss, harshly breathing into Noel's mouth.

“Fuck baby…” he half chuckled against his lips, eyes still closed.

“Too bad water sucks for lubrication.” He smiled back, proud of his efforts.

When Cameron opened his eyes, Noel's eyes darkened as they did every time he was aroused. He loved it. But there was a hint of panic in those eyes, when he looked around and saw that they were nearly to the center of the pool.

“Deep breaths baby, just focus on me.” He pressed his hand on top of Noel's that was still gripping his dick. He added more pressure until they both moaned, and Noel started to rub on his own. “That’s it…fuck, that’s perfect.”

Noel blushed and bit his lip. “You’re perfect.” He smiled back. “Look at you man, you’re shaking.”

He was indeed shaking. It didn’t take much from Noel to get him going. Hell, just saying or hearing his name was enough to get him hard. But when Noel focused all that attention on him, it nearly drove him crazy. It was overwhelming, mind blowing. Noel made him feel like the only guy in the entire world.

“Want you.” He breathed shakily. His hands slid back to grab Noel's perfect ass and squeezed. “Need you.”

Noel nodded, nearly drowning in Cameron's lustful eyes. “Let’s get out then. Yeah?”

When Noel tried to pull him towards the stairs, Cameron easily gripped his thighs and picked him up, so Noel was sitting a little higher than his head. “Want you in here.”

Noel wanted to give in to that shattered voice but up that high he could see the darker end of the pool, the deeper end. He scrambled trying to get down. “Let me down.”

“I got ya baby. Don’t worry.” Cameron kissed over his wet chest, as his hands lightly squeezed his ass. He wanted to go deeper into the pool, but Noel was getting uncomfortable, so he moved forward a little. “Damn, you look so good like this.”

Seeing as Cameron wasn’t leading him deeper, he eased up and stopped squirming. “I always look good Monaghan.”

“That’s very true.” He grinned and started to push Noel’s body forward until their groins brushed together through their shorts. “Feel how hard I am for you?”

Noel nodded quickly and bit his lip. “I feel it.” Moaning breathily when Cameron's finger teased his ass, slipping down his crack, he let the water push him forward to grind a little.

Cameron nuzzled his head until he turned it enough to kiss along the smooth skin. Licking drops of water off him, nibbling with his teeth while Noel moaned in his ear. Those sounds alone…Jesus he was a wreck. As he slipped a hand down the back of Noel's shorts, he could hear the sound of thundering paws and before he could brace for it, the water was swooshing over them, getting their upper halves wet.

Cameron laughed as he blinked the water away, but Noel had jumped down and was frantically trying to get to the stairs. He smiled fondly as his boyfriend, looking a little freaked out but still adorable.

“Damn it Bette…” Noel cursed as he gripped the rail. He glared back at Cameron's Doberman Bette, who was happily paddling towards his owner.

“Ah Noel, she likes to swim too.” He patted her head and watched as she slowly paddled around the pool. “Come back.”

Noel walked up the stairs quickly and knew Cameron was looking at how tight the wet shorts clung to his ass, but it wasn’t enough to lure him back in. “Nope! Can’t be a damn coincidence that every time we try this, something freakish happens.”

“She just wanted to play. That’s not freakish babe.” Cameron slowly walked to the stairs as Bette emerged and shook all over Noel who grouched at her like an old man. “Please?” he asked with his hand out, just like before.

“Sorry Cam. Water is not for me.” Noel tossed his hands up in frustration and walked wetly into the house.

Cameron took a seat on the stairs, shaking his head. At this rate, summer will have come and gone before Noel learned not to be afraid.  
__

The next attempt at getting Noel to swim didn’t happen until two weeks later. Things between them had been a little tense after the pool session, they weren’t fighting. It wasn’t that severe yet, but something was happening. 

This time, Cameron was thigh deep in the ocean, waves lapping happily against him and the squishy sand under his feet. It was a beach day, perfect weather. Not too hot so they (yes, they) could still enjoy themselves and the beach was occupied as always but not crowded. 

Noel was sitting under an umbrella, as far away from the shoreline as possible. After the pool thing, he didn’t even want to get his feet wet. So why was he there? Because Cameron had walked out of their room, shirtless with his beach bag and said he was going. Shirtless Cameron was enough to make Noel follow him anywhere but there were gawkers at the beach, and Noel wasn’t okay with that.

Beside him, a little girl with blond pigtails slashed and nearly knocked him over. He laughed and turned back to motion to Noel, pouting like an old man on the beach. Noel just shook his head, giving a little smile. 

So, he turned back around and dove forward into the waist deep water, letting the water cool the upper part of his body from the sun. The water was crisp and cool and felt heavenly. Noel really needed to be able to enjoy this with him. When he emerged a few feet from where he started, a pair of women, a little older than him if he had to guess, were walking towards him with shared looks.

He should have expected this. He and Noel couldn’t go anywhere without being noticed. But that was a part of the job. He wiped the water from his eyes as he stood and waited for them to get closer. They didn’t have a phone or camera thank God, maybe it wouldn’t be too awful.

“Hey there.” The one with dark hair smiled up at him.

Internally he was rolling his eyes. “Hey back. Nice day huh?” he replied off hand and eased backwards. Hoping to signal he wasn’t sticking around.

“Nicer now.” The other one offered.

What did he say to that? Nothing polite… So, he smiled and kept going deeper into the water. 

“So, we have this party later. Was wondering if we can get your number.”

Cameron stopped and turned around. He looked past them to see Noel standing up, way closer to the water then the umbrella had been situated. He smiled. Jealous Noel was a favorite of his. The older man got worked up over everything. Even girls. Hell, the world knew he was totally gay for Noel Fisher and still he got so jealous, territorial.  


Upside? It was getting Noel closer to him, closer to the water. As much as he wanted to shoo them off, he could play along a little bit and hope Noel came closer. With a smirk towards his boyfriend, he turned back to the ladies in question and gave them his biggest and brightest Hollywood smile. 

It worked. They beamed at him like he was literally the sun and the earth rotated around him. “A party huh?” he asked, not paying attention as Noel came closer to the water.

“Exclusive.” They said at the same time, thinking they had him under their pretty little nails. 

They didn’t refer to him by name which was a blessing. Maybe they just thought he looked good and decided to invite him and didn’t know he was famous. Not shocking but refreshing. He was just Cam for the moment. Not Cameron Monaghan. 

“Exclusive!” He smiled and acted flattered. “Now, why would you ladies invite me to your exclusive party?”

Cameron looked past them, eyes a little wide as Noel had left the beach all together and was slowly wading his way through the water. He expected a scared look on his face, but it was more determined. He didn’t want those women talking to him. Why that made his heart pound and his blood rush was something he still had to get used to. 

The Noel Fisher, big time Hollywood actor…wanted him. Every day for 6 years he wanted him. Being at the core of Noel's desire was something extraordinary. 

“Because you’re just the hottest guy we’ve seen all day long. And believe me, we’ve looked.” Blondie said with a smile on her overly glossed lips. Gross… 

Noel was nearly to him, eyes burning like a blue flame. “As much as I’d love that,” he paused as Noel pushed past both girls and Cameron grabbed him around the waist and pulled their bodies close. Noel had his arms around his neck, glaring at them. “I don’t think my boyfriend would be up to that. Would you baby?” he smiled into Noel's neck as he kissed his pulse point.

“Nope, sorry.” He gave them a triumphant smile.

Cameron chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.” He whispered against his jaw before he kissed it. 

“Oh wow,” the first girl spoke. Clearly shocked but not uninterested. “You sure? We don’t mind if you both come.” They smiled at them. “It'll be fun for both of you. It’s a pool party.” She handed them the neon pink flier she had tucked into the top of her suit.

Cameron cringed because…boobs. But shuffled Noel into one arm and accepted the paper, even after hearing Noel scuff at him. “Thanks, we’ll think about it.” He said genuinely. 

They both grinned, looked at them smashed together for another moment and headed down the beach to scope new guys. 

Cameron chuckled and nuzzled into Noel's cheek. Now that the girls were gone, it was like Noel realized what he’d done and was now stuck in waist deep water, clinging to him.

“Well look at you.” He kissed Noel's pouty lips. “Braving the water to come to my rescue.”

“Don’t pretend you aren’t happy I’m out here.” He dug his nails into Cameron's shoulders. “We aren’t fucking going by the way. To the party.”

“Didn’t plan on it but she did say pool…” he grinned and ran a hand up his muscled back. “I should have thanked them better actually. They got your sexy ass out here.”

Noel looked at him, trying to be mad but Cameron had this way about him. Cocky yet not in the bad way. He was almost sweet about it. He huffed out a laugh and kissed his waiting lips. Cameron's hands wound around him, one in his hair, tilting his head as the kiss deepened as the other pushed against his lower back, pressing them snuggly against each other.

“Mmm…” Cameron hummed happily as the kiss broke. He grinned, so big. 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute Monaghan.” Noel smiled, unable to help it.

“Knew you only wanted this pretty face.” He feigned disgust and jutted his chin out.

“Want that pretty everything.” Noel said in a much darker tone. Too dark for the bright setting at the beach. He couldn’t help but take in Cameron's body. He was dripping wet, salt water dripped over tight muscled skin.

Cameron laid his forehead against his, speaking very low so only Noel could hear him. “Hope on my back, I’ll take you back, so you can have your way with my pretty self.” 

Noel breathed deeply. Slick skin against slick skin was probably not smart right now. But he nodded and waited for Cameron to turn and bend down enough for him to hook his legs.

Cameron smirked and headed out into the water instead of turning back and felt Noel tense up, his legs tightening around his middle. 

“The hell Cam?” Noel asked and watched them get deeper. The water nearly past Cameron's shoulders. 

“Want you to see something before we go back.” He said simply and felt the ground beneath him fade away into nothingness. He didn’t mention how that made him feel, nervous at what lay beneath and the fact that he may never know, because Noel would surely freak the hell out and never forgive him.

“Please Cameron,” he closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the back of his head. “This is worse than the pool. Too much water, not enough beach…” his voice was trembling. “Sharks!” He squealed before he could help it. “Sharks in the ocean Cam.”

He smiled and used his arms to swim further out, kicking with his legs. “Yes baby, all sorts of shit out here but it’ll be fine.”

“Fine?!” Noel growled. “Fuck this. Take me back!”

They were almost there. “Baby…” he waited when Noel didn’t reply to him. “Noel just trust me. You know I wouldn’t let anything bad happen. Right?”

Noel didn’t talk. Couldn’t for a moment and he damn sure couldn’t, wouldn’t look up and see how far away from the beach they were. But he trusted Cameron with his whole self. “Right.”

He breathed a breath of relief. “Thank you.” He saw the sandbar before he could feel it. A few others stood on top of it, but they were far enough away so not to bother them. A few more feet and he reached out with his hands to feel it. He turned to sit down on it and most of their bodies were still in the water.

“Hey, open your eyes.” Cameron said softly, wrapping one hand around Noel’s two that were locked around his neck.

Noel felt his hands…how was Cameron swimming without them? He slowly opened his eyes and they were now turned around looking towards the beach. They weren’t floating anymore…he was sitting?

“You can let go and sit with me.” Cameron kissed his knuckles. “We’re on the sandbar.”

Noel looked down and over to see a literal wall of sand stretched out as far as he could see. Like a giant bench smack in the middle. He released Cameron and slowly slid to the side.

Cameron watched him, turning a little. He could see the hesitation in his blue eyes. But he firmly planted his feet and jumped a little, probably to see if it would give away and drop them into the dark water. When it was clear that wouldn’t happen, a giant, beaming and frankly, breathtaking smile appeared on Noel’s face. Fuck he was beautiful. It made him smile too.

“Wow!” Noel sat cross legged, not nearly comfortable enough to let his legs dangle in the open water. Too many episodes on Shark Week for that. “This is amazing!”

Noel had never seen anything so amazing. The clearest blue water he’d ever seen stretched all around them. Both sides. The sun reflected off the water, making it sparkle. It was beautiful. He looked at Cameron and the beauty of the water didn’t even compare next to him. Cameron was gorgeous. Wet skin, bare chest, that red hair looking dark orange because of the water. And his smile…all for him. Because of him. 

Cameron chuckled and scooted over to toss an arm around his shoulders. “Right? Sorry if I scared you but I wanted you to see this. See how amazing it is.”

Noel put a hand on the back of his neck and clashed their lips together. Cameron moaned into his mouth, sliding his eager tongue along his lips until they opened. His other hand landed on Cameron's bare thigh, from where the shorts had ridden up.

He pulled back with a lazy smile and glazed eyes. “Kinda wanna fuck you right now.”

Noel barked out a laugh, playfully pushing him away but he knew Cameron was serious and that sent a chill down his spine. The laughter subsided, and he gave his boyfriend that look. “Too bad we’re so far from the beach. Could be halfway home and naked by now.”

Undeniable need washed over him, just as a wave clashed against his back. Noel gripped his thigh harder, trying not to let the waves knock them forward. “Just wait til we get back.”

Noel smiled. “Waiting for it.” He said with absolute eagerness. “Even though I’d rather be under you, in your giant ass bed, this was pretty awesome.”

Vivid images of them and his bed flashed through his mind. Soft sheets, naked Noel under him, moaning and sighing deeply. Cameron shivered, even with the sun beating down on them. He couldn't wait til they got back. 

“Asshole.” He laughed when Noel smirked. “But yeah, it’s great out here.”

“You wanna head back?” He arched a brow at him, biting his lip.

Cameron slowly slid off the sandbar and into the water again, moving until his back was to Noel. “Mount me baby.”

Noel snorted but did as he asked and climbed on his back like before. As Cameron pushed forward, Noel closed his eyes again but put his mouth near his ear. “Just wait til we get home. Gonna mount you for sure then.” He licked up the side of his ear.

Cameron shivered but kept moving forward. Why was the beach suddenly so far away?


	2. Secrets Between Friends

Cameron pulled Jeremy into a tight hug as he walked across the threshold into their house. It had been awhile since they got to meet outside of filming Shameless, but the timing was right for everyone and he would take advantage of it while he could.

After the beach and after Noel holding up to his dirty promises, Cameron had called a few of their friends for a little party at their place. Nothing big or “exclusive” but just enough for them to have a good time with their friends.

“How you doin Cam?” Jeremy joked and slung an arm over his shoulders, off set because of the height difference.

Cameron smiled. “Been doin good actually. Just relaxing.” He lead them further into the house towards the kitchen to get him a drink. “Enjoying the summer.”

The music was loud inside but not so loud that they couldn’t talk. The others were spread around the house, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Enjoying the present company. Some where even outside swimming, drinking and dancing. It was going to be a good night.

Jeremy poked at his sunburned neck. “Yeah, clearly.” He laughed when Cameron swatted at him. “Me too man. Been a great year so far.”

He handed him and beer and grabbed one for himself. “Yes it has! Missed you all though.”

“No doubt. Guess we’ve all been busy.” He looked around, brows drawn together.

“What?”

“Where’s Fisher?” he looked around again before looking at Cameron.

“Shower I think.” He smiled, knowing that he was undoubtedly trying to clean him come out from inside him and if that didn’t make him proud and giddy, nothing would.

“So,” he leaned against the bar, “things goin okay between you two?”

Cameron nodded and took a drink of his beer. “Fuckin fantastic.” They both grinned at the familiar reply. “Never been better though, honestly. It’s been 6 years and I thought that glow would be gone, ya know?” Jeremy nodded. “But it hasn’t. I’m just happier every day.”

Jeremy smiled brightly for his friend. He remembered when Noel and Cameron never used to talk to each other back in the early years of their show. Cameron had just been a kid , Noel a solid 10 years older had already made a name for himself by then. But over time, their on screen relationship became real. Only instead of Gallavich, it was Mosher. 

“Happy for you man, both of you. Relationships are rough in this line of work in the first place but you two made shit work.”

Warm hands circled his waist from behind and Cameron immediately smiled, placing a hand over them and leaned back as Noel placed a kiss on his neck. “Hey babe.”

Noel smiled and rubbed his lips against his hot, sunburnt neck. “Sorry I’m late.” He glanced over Cameron's shoulder and nodded at Jeremy. “Hey man.” He moved around to shake his hand.

“Hey back, good to see you.” Jeremy opened the fridge and handed him a beer. Noel took it and it was still odd for him to see how casual they were. Cameron leaned against the counter and Noel leaned right back up against his chest, like it was nothing. It made him smile.

“Whatcha been up to man?” Noel asked and happily leaned into Cameron's touch. Long arms came around his body to rest at his hips.

“Bunch of shit. Few new roles, family visits but I’m just happy to be here. To take a minute off.” 

They both nodded in agreement. A hand waving at them from across the room got Noel's attention. He pulled away from Cameron “Gonna say hey to Emma.” 

Cameron looked past Jeremy to see Emma G smiling at them. He gave her one back and waved. “Try to have fun old man.” He winked and pulled Noel in by both hands on his ass.

“Fuck you.” He grinned.

“Thought I did.” He said against his lips before kissing him quickly. 

Jeremy snorted as Noel flipped them off as he turned. “You tell him?”

Cameron shook his head. “Nope. Wanted it to be a surprise.”

“6 years man…” he shook his head because it was still hard to believe that Cameron snagged the older man and kept him. Impressive. “That’s like a life time here.”

Cameron smiled proudly as he and Jeremy walked out back towards the yard and the pool, away from Noel. “Feels like a life time but also like it just happened. We are usually busy on our anniversary so this time I wanted to do it right.”

They leaned up against the fence and watched as Steve started splashing people outside the pool. Cameron could also see the moment Noel slipped out too, his eyes were programmed to lock onto the other man in an instant. He and Emma sat at the fire pit, passing what looked to be a joint between them.

Well, he did say to have fun.

“Think it’ll freak him out?”

Cameron finished his beer. “I really hope not. Tried to get him more open to the water these past couple of weeks but no damn luck.”

“Try not to worry man, he’s gonna love it no matter what.” He gripped Cameron's shoulder and grinned.

Cameron grinned back and watched Noel intently as he smiled and laughed with Emma. Fuck, he was so beautiful. So damn perfect. And that smile…it was a cure all for everything. Something he could stare at for ages and still have that butterfly feeling in his gut.

“Your guy still okay flyin us?” he asked after a moment.

“Yup. Called this morning. All set up. Private plane to anywhere you want for a forth of the price.” He handed him a business card that he kept in his wallet with info scribbled onto the back. “Flight is at 5 am.”

Cameron took the card and pocketed it. He almost felt guilty for doing this. He was whisking away his boyfriend in the early morning, probably as he was nursing his coming hangover, to put his cute ass on a plane to enjoy their anniversary. He didn’t tell Noel anything about it and he was a little weary of how it would go but he wanted it to be perfect, to be special.

“Thanks again for this Jer.” 

“Not a problem.” He laughed when he looked over to see Noel nearly falling out of his chair as he laughed. “Better get your boy before he hurts himself.” 

Cameron chuckled as he left Jeremy to join Emma and Noel. He stood off to the side as he watched them laugh together. Clearly high and maybe a little tipsy but he looked amazing. He was happy when it only took Noel 4 seconds to realize he was there and that smile got so much brighter.

“Babe!” Noel patted the end of the chair, face lit up like a Christmas tree.

God, he was cute. Cameron motioned for Noel to scoot forward on the lounge chair so he could slip behind him. When he tried to pull Noel back against his chest, Noel straddled his hips, pressing close against him.

He groaned and instinctively gripped his ass, urging him to grind forward. Temporarily forgetting that they were hosting a party and people were smiling at their behavior.

“Missed you.” Noel whispered against his lips, unable to control the shift in his hips that made them grind together.

Cameron gasped, head falling back as his eyes closed. He didn’t give two fucks about an audience, not when Noel was like this. Not when he felt so good.

“Didn’t go far baby.” He replied once he got control of his erratic breathing. “Havin fun?” he glanced at the joint in his hands.

“Very much.” He took a deep hit, holding it in as Cameron brought his mouth close enough for them to shotgun it and kissed him before he pulled away. 

Cameron exhaled and felt the creeping calm coming. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend surged up to kiss him. Not a gentle kiss either. This felt all consuming, open mouths, swirling tongues and deep moans from both of them. “Fuck, I want you.” He whispered against Noel’s lips when they parted.

“Take me then.” He challenged, hands moving from behind his neck to the sweep of his shoulders and down his firm chest. 

He made it sound so easy. “House full of guests baby. Gotta wait.” He forced himself to say as he tried to stop Noel from rocking his hips forward.

“Our party though. We are allowed to end it whenever…” he winked.

His eagerness was sexy and made him give that dark, low chuckle. “Party just started. Gotta give it a while.” He kissed his jaw. “Let’s mingle.”  
\--  
An hour later had Cameron pushing Noel up against the wall in the hallway. He pinned his hands above his head and gripped his hip with the other hand. Noel had been teasing him all night. Grinding back in his lap when they sat and talked to Emma, whispering nasty things in his ear when she went to get more drinks. The little tease. 

Finally, he snapped. He told everyone to leave a their convenience and pulled Noel away, smiling proudly as their friends chuckled and gave them knowing looks. The party continued as he lead Noel closer to their room. They didn’t make it that far. 

They kissed hungrily as Cameron pushed Noel’s legs apart and let his thigh rub against him. Noel moaned into his mouth and pushed against his hands but greedily accepted all of it. Cameron was going wild. The teasing…Noel smiling all damn night, it was too much.

“Why do you do this to me?” he asked as he pushed his face into Noel’s neck to bite and kiss the skin, nibbling on his ear.

Noel let out a deep moan and angled his head to the side. “Cuz you’re too damn sexy.” He trembled as he ground against Cameron's thigh. “Plus weed makes me horny.”

Cameron snorted and pulled back, releasing his hands. “Yes it does.” He jerked Noel the rest of the way by the collar of his shirt. A few times, he noticed him to be a little more wobbly then he thought. When he closed the door, he leaned on it and Noel flopped back against the bed, feet hanging off the side.

His dick twitched as Noel stretched his arms above his head. His dark gray shirt moving up to reveal that little stripe of skin at his hips. When his back arched, Cameron moved as fast as he could to the bed, gripping his waist and pulling his smaller body against him.

“Take your clothes off.” Noel mumbled and tried to reach for his clothes.

Cameron watched as he fumbled, unable to get his belt off and he knew no sex was going to happen. He stilled his hands as he unlooped his belt from the first loop. “Baby, stop.” 

“Don’t say that.” Noel smiled drunkenly at him and tried again for the belt.

When Noel's fingers brushed his dick, he gasped and nearly gave into the urge to just sit back and let his boyfriend do as he wanted but he couldn’t. “Noel, you’re trashed.” He smiled when Noel huffed and fell back against the bed. “You need to sleep it off.”

“How the hell can I sleep it off with my dick hard?” He arched an eyebrow and looked at his lap.

Cameron followed his gaze and sure enough, he was hard. A small wet spot drawing his attention like a moth to a flame. He unconsciously licked his lips and thought about what to do. 

“Please babe?” Noel asked and wiggled his hips. “Won’t be able to sleep til it’s gone.” 

Noel was taking advantage of this and Cameron knew it. With a shake of his head, he dropped to his knees in front of Noel and watched those eyes get wide, a little smirk on his relaxed face. “You’re full of shit.” He commented as he helped Noel shimmy his jeans and boxers down so he could kick them off. “Good thing I like your dick in my mouth.”

Noel grinned, knowing that Cameron loved that was a rush. It made his body go a million miles an hour. “You love my dick.”

He gripped Noel behind his knees and pulled him until his ass was on the edge of the bed. Cameron locked his mouth around Noel’s juicy thigh and sucked a deep red mark into his skin. Noel moaned, spreading his legs wider. He moved up and made another mark just to the side of his balls and Noel gripped his hair.

“Cameron….” He moaned his full name, eyes swimming in lust and booze. “Please.”

Cameron licked a slow stripe up his balls, then up the base of his dick, then up the long, hard shaft. Noel arched his back again and let out a needy moan. When he bobbed his head down, slicking the way for his mouth, Noel pulled his hair tightly.

“Fuck, your mouth is so damn good.” He whined and tried to shift his hips but Cameron had a good grip, prohibiting him from moving.

“Noel, look at me.” Cameron whispered as his mouth hovered over the head. When Noel drew those heated eyes down, Cameron opened his mouth, let his tongue circle the head before taking him deep into his mouth. 

Blue eyes widened exponentially large, dilated to the point where Cameron could hardly see any blue. He loved Noel like this. Unguarded, wide open and showing that raw emotion. He was himself right now in ways he couldn’t normally be. He was letting his boyfriend take him apart, one lick at a time. And Cameron loved it. He loved how only he could bring Noel out like this.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck… Cam!” Noel nearly sobbed as Cameron's thin lips stretched so wide around him. Slick from spit and moving expertly up and down his dick.

Cameron moaned around him, adding a fist to stroke him hard. His fist met his lips over and over again, only adding to Noel’s pleasure. He could taste how close Noel was. He just needed that little push to make him come. He released Noel’s thigh and pushed his finger into Noel’s mouth and watched his cheeks hollow out around it.

When he brought it between his spread legs, Noel began to shake uncontrollably. Gasp after gasp as he was thoroughly fucked. He spread his saliva around Noel’s hole and felt his dick twitch.

“Just fuck me Cam, please?” he begged and let his foot rest on the bed to give him more room.

Cameron shook his head and sucked harder. Blue eyes rolled back and he roughly pushed his finger inside him, angling it instantly to find his prostate. A jolt went through Noel’s body and he was now fucking up into his mouth.

“So good Cam…” he moaned and held his head down to thrust into his mouth, then back against his finger. “So close, I feel it!”

Cameron moaned, letting it vibrate up his dick as he worked him with his mouth and his finger. He was painfully aware that his dick was getting no attention but that could always wait until later. He focused all his energy trying to make Noel come. 

“Now Cam! Now…” he whined.

Cameron groaned deeply as Noel came inside his mouth, coating every inch with his come. He swallowed greedily, milking him for every drop while he gently removed his finger. Noel was a panting mess, eyes closed, that satisfied smirk on his face. He was gorgeous.

“Good?” Cameron asked as him after he pulled back and rested his flushed face against Noel’s thigh. He was panting, lips red and slightly abused in the best way, flushed face and knew his styled hair was a mess.

Noel giggled as he cracked open an eye and gently caressed Cameron's cheek. “So good baby, you know exactly what I need.” He pulled Cameron up by the back of his neck and kissed him, swirling his tongue inside for a taste. “Thank you.”

Cameron pulled back with his own smile. “Lift up.” Noel lifted as much as he could so Cameron could shrug his shirt off and flopped back down. “Up you go.” He ushered Noel up to the pillows and pulled back the blanket as he settled naked between the sheets. Utterly beautiful.

“Comin to bed?” Noel asked as he yawned and closed his eyes.

“After clearing the house baby.” He pulled the heavy, feathered blanket up to his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “Love you.”

Noel reached out to grab his chin before he got to far and kissed his lips. “Love you more.”

Noel was out within seconds. Cameron smiled and brushed his blond hair back, turned the light off and walked out, making sure the door was shut. A drink, he needed a drink. He walked back to the party, they managed just fine without them and downed the first beer he saw.

“Noel okay?”

Cameron turned to see Jeremy perched against the counter again. “Yup, drunk and baked.”

“He asleep?” 

“Wore him out.” He winked as Jeremy laughed again. “Should be good for tomorrow though. Don’t want him to wake up til we are on the damn plane.”

Jeremy moved closer and tossed an arm over his shoulder. “Not to worry. It’ll be fine. Now, join me for beer pong and worry about tomorrow later, yeah?”

Cameron grinned as Izzy and Emma waved at them from the beer pong table. He looped his arm around Jeremy’s waist, took the joint from his lips and lead them over. “Let’s do it!”


	3. Midnight Love

Noel groaned before he even moved from his warm spot nestled in their bed. The house was dead quiet, so the party must have been over with. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He remembered talking with Emma and Cameron's mind blowing BJ before being tucked into bed, but not falling asleep. 

He peeled his eyes open, cringing as he realized he slept in contacts, a crack to see how dark it was. Even the curtain was pulled back, so he could see outside, and it was pitch black. He batted the feathered blanket back from his face to sit up and look around. He couldn’t see much. Their clothes scattered on the floor, both his and Cameron's. 

Noel turned to look next to him and sure enough, Cameron was fast asleep on his back, the sheet pulled down to pool low on his hips, so low he could see a few red hairs peeking out. One gangly arm was tossed over his eyes while the other was hand was under Noel’s pillow.

How the hell he got someone as beautiful and amazing as Cameron he had no idea and thanked whatever was giving him so much luck. He was making the most of every minute. Even when his pushy red head tricked him into the water. The sweet asshole. 

“Noel…” Cameron gasped in his sleep.

He grinned like an idiot. Cameron dreaming about him shouldn’t make him so happy, but it did. He turned so he was facing him, studying the lines of his face to see if he could tell what he was dreaming of. His face would scrunch up every few minutes, he licked his lips so often they were nearly chapped, but when Cameron gave that soft moan, Noel knew.

Cameron was dreaming about sex.

After Cameron taking care of him before bed, the least he could do was return the favor. Waking Cameron up by riding him would be the best thank you. Noel quietly dug into his side table and grabbed the bottle of lube. As he popped the cap, the sound echoed enough for him to wince. When Cameron didn’t wake up, Noel coated two of his fingers and dropped the tube down to the sheets.

He laid back on the end of the bed, legs pulled up to his chest as he reached around and rubbed against his hole. He gasped at the coldness and anticipation, but it was nothing compared to how Cameron made him feel. The red head knew his body like the back of his hand and reduced him to a puddle within moments. 

Never taking his eyes off Cameron, Noel pushed one finger in deep. Biting his lip to keep quiet, he quickly opened himself up, adding a second finger when one wasn’t enough. His eyes closed briefly as he scissored his fingers, but only looking at his man made it that much better. Two became three and he was panting, spreading his legs wide to get in deeper. 

Cameron shuffled on the bed, quickly stretching his legs out before settling again. Noel removed his fingers and straddled Cameron’s legs as he slowly let the sheet slip down his body. He was hard, pre-come dripping onto his belly. Noel groaned and moved up further to plant wet kisses up his body. Starting at his hips where the light pink tattoo of his lips was branded forever into the soft skin of Ian’s right hip. Noel’s favorite spot. The first kiss had Cameron's dick twitching and rubbing against his throat.

“Please…” Cameron whispered in his sleep, turning his head to the side. 

Noel moved up, licking into his belly button before guiding his tongue over the dips and curves of his abs. Soft skin over hard, solid muscle. Cameron shifted again when he licked over his nipples and he decided that was enough teasing. Any more and Cameron was liable to wake up.

He reached over, grabbed the lube and squirted some in the palm of his hand and tossed it aside. He applied it to Cameron's dick as carefully as possibly, only making Cameron shift a few times but never waking. But he was panting now, mouth parted to get more air in. He was absolutely stunning like this. His skin flushed down to his chest, lips wet and ready for a kiss. Noel moved up, hovering over his groin. With one hand planted on Cameron's chest, and the other reaching behind to stand him up, he sank down as slow as he could. As his thick head slipped inside, he wanted to close his eyes to absorb the full feeling, but he wanted to watch the minute Cameron woke up to him like this. 

Cameron gasped as he pushed himself all the way down, Noel, unable to keep his deep groan in. Even with three fingers, Cameron was still stretching him painfully good. So good he could feel everything. Every ridge and vein, the thicker Cameron got towards the case of his dick. It was enough to take his breath away.

Even in his sleep, Cameron's body knew what to do. He tensed and nearly thrust up and Noel had to grip Cameron's chest, so he didn’t fall forward. As he bit his lip, Noel slowly started to move. Rocking back and forth slowly, hardly moving up and down at all but forwards to grind against him. And he felt everything…

A satisfied smirk appeared on Noel’s face as Cameron moaned deeply, finally beginning to wake up. He could see those sleepy, but burning green eyes blink away the sleep and focus on what he was doing. That look nearly killed him, so dark and full of passion, need. 

Large hands moved slowly to grip his hips, leaving bruises that he couldn’t wait to see the next morning. He rolled his hips, never breaking eye contact and Cameron's breathing picked up, panting harshly now.

“Noel.” Cameron's voice was raw, dry. He looked over Noel’s perfect body, watching as he moved on top of him, happy the reality was far better than his dream. Dream Noel didn’t stand a chance against the real thing.

He grinned at how wrecked he seemed and changed pace, moving up and down hard but slowly, getting him as deep as possible. “Good dream?” He asked as he raised his eyebrows with that knowing look.

Cameron smiled darkly and wiggled them back, so he could lean against the headboard with his feet planted on the bed. It jolted Noel forward so their chests touched, and the angle became so much deeper. “Fuck…” he tried to breathe through it. “Was fuckin you in my dreams.” His eyes roamed Noel’s body greedily. He watched a drop of sweat drip from his hair line, down to the middle of his chest as he moved confidently above him. 

Noel started to move again, slowly because the angle change had Cameron’s dick against his prostate. His lips were dangerously close to Cameron’s when he spoke. “And, how was I?”

Cameron’s hands moved down from his hips to straining thighs, feeling each muscle as he moved up and down. “Not as good as you are right now.”

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed softly, taking their time enjoying the feel of each other’s mouths, the way their tongues danced together. Noel moaned deeply when Cameron started to rock his hips up into him, meeting his every thrust, slowly bouncing their bodies together.

“Please Cameron…” Noel mumbled against his mouth, his energy was waning quickly. Too much alcohol, not enough sleep and with every press against his prostate, his legs shook. 

With a tight grip on his thighs, Cameron expertly flipped their positions until Noel was flat on his back, legs wrapped tightly around his already bucking hips. He planted one forearm beside his head, while the other one gripped behind Noel’s knee, bringing it high on his hip. When he thrusted forward, Noel’s back arched off the bed and those sapphire eyes closed.

“Yes…” he threw his head back and dug his nails into the small of Cameron’s back. He never thought it was possible to feel this much pleasure during sex. He’d never felt it with anyone besides Cameron. He felt so full and satisfied without even coming, his body felt alive and on fire whenever those large hands touched him with confidence. 

Each time he pushed in, his body was electrified. Every nerve ending sending pleasant shocks up and down his body, demanding he never let that feeling escape him. So Noel held on, his hands gliding over slick skin to help Cameron press deeper into him. 

“God, you feel incredible baby…” Cameron moaned and grabbed Noel’s hand to push it high above his head, then linking their fingers. He stared down at his stunning boyfriend, to see pure pleasure etched across his fine features. It was nearly too much to look at all at once. Like he’d go blind. “Fuck, I love you.”

Noel opened his eyes to see that totally blissed out look on his face. He smiled and dug his heels into Cameron's ass, urging him on, taking him deeper. “Love you more.” He replied easily, watching everything and still not seeing enough. 

Cameron leaned back further on his knees, pushing Noel’s legs up towards his chest by the tight grip on his thighs. He tore his eyes away from Noel’s face to watch as he thrusted into him over and over again. The slick slide of his cock brushing against every part of him…it was an unimaginable feeling that had him spiraling out of control.

“Noel,” he nearly whispered as a new sheen of sweat broke out against his skin. “Can’t—fuck, I’m close.” He breathed out as he spread those legs wider. “Need you to come for me baby.” 

Noel had both of his hands on Cameron’s abs, feeling them bunch with each hard thrust of his hips. Each time he pulled out, Noel could see Cameron’s slick cock shortly before it plunged back in, always deeper and harder. “Get it wet for me.”

Without breaking his rhythm, Cameron slowly let a ball of saliva drip from his extended tongue and watched as it dripped dirtily onto the swollen head of Noel’s dick. “Hurry baby, it’s too much…” he pleaded and fucked into him with wild abandon.

Noel reached between his bunched up thighs and palmed his slick cock. His ass tightened immediately, and Cameron was thrown from that punishing rhythm for a moment. He jerked hard and fast, biting his lip because it was bordering on painful. His hand matched Cameron’s hips and he saw the moment it was all too much. Those green eyes widened like he’d never seen them before and with one more powerful thrust, Cameron was spilling into him.

“Oh God…fuck fuck fuck!” He screamed as a wave of exhaustion powered over him. He was panting raggedly, eyes lazy as he kept up for Noel. He looked down just as his boyfriend came, groaning that sexy sound as he splattered between them. Hot and sticky.

“Cameron!” He whined slowly jerked himself as Cameron's hips came to a slow, nearly inexistent pace. His legs fell apart and Cameron slumped against him, tucking his head into his neck.

“You’re so perfect.” Cameron mumbled as he kissed Noel’s neck, tasting sweat and not caring one bit about the come gluing them together. 

Noel chuckled, satisfied and rubbed up and down his muscled back and wide shoulders. He tucked his face into sweaty red hair and breathed their smell in deep. “And you’re huge.”

Cameron barked out a laugh that had Noel wincing from their shared contact. He slowly pulled out, imprinting Noel’s sigh into his brain. “I’ve been told that once or twice.”

Noel snorted and playfully pushed his shoulders. “What I meant to say was roll your giant ass over.” When Cameron went to move, he only held on tighter.

“Why you tryin to play. You love me like this.” He pulled back to look at him, kissing his pink lips.

“Maybe a little.” He winked and brought a hand up to wipe sweat away from his brow. “I need more sleep.”

Cameron chuckled and rolled to the side to grab the boxers he peeled off the night before and rubbed them off as best he could. But they would definitely need a shower. Once clean, he pulled the blanket back up and laid back, slinging an arm around Noel’s waist. “You’re not close enough. C'mere.”

Noel didn’t try to stop his smile and wiggled back against Cameron’s strong chest. Those capable but loving arms pulling him flush against him. One arm under his neck, the other around his waist. He linked their fingers and turned his head searching for Cameron’s lips. 

Cameron’s hand moved from his waist up to cup his face as they kissed. Sleepy eyes and lazy kisses was exactly what he needed after that. He pulled back with a kiss to Cameron’s cheek, seeing lids close around green eyes and his hand moved back it its original place on his waist.

“Get some sleep baby. Early day tomorrow.” Cameron whispered as he buried his face in Noel’s neck, blond hair lightly brushing his face.

He narrowed his eyebrows. Early day? For what? He wanted to ask but Cameron’s breathing instantly steadied out and Noel knew he was asleep. Early day or not, he was still under the influence of weed, booze and now Cameron’s dick and he needed to sleep. He felt that hangover coming already.

Noel nuzzled into his pillow, squeezing their laced fingers and listened to the sound of that deep breathing against his neck and closed his eyes to dream about green eyes, soft skin and red hair.  
\--  
The wailing of his alarm woke him from a dead sleep. Cameron blinked rapidly and blindly reached out to slap his phone into silence before he snuggled Noel closer, burying his face between warm shoulder blades. He kissed his soft skin and felt Noel sigh deeply, making him smile.

Deep in the back if his mind, Cameron knew he needed to get up. But what for? He had been curled up naked with Noel, what more could he possibly want? What seemed to be either minutes or hours, the alarm on the phone shrieked through the room again. Noel gave a disapproving grunt and pulled his arm tighter when Cameron went to move it. Cameron kissed his neck and took his arm back to grab his phone.

TRIP TO THE MALDIVES LEAVE AT 5…

Bold, dancing letters flashed brightly across his phone. THE MALDIVES!! Their trip started today. They needed to be at the plane well before 5 to make take off. Cameron smiled and turned off the alarm, more awake now than before. He also noticed it was only 3 in the morning…way too early. They had about 45 minutes before they needed to leave. 

Cameron rolled back into Noel’s body and slipped his hand down to grip his dick through the thin sheet. He wasn’t hard, but it was the fastest way to wake him up. “Baby, we gotta get up.” He cooed in his ear, kissing it lightly.

Noel grumbled and snuggled deeper into the pillow but pushed his hips forward, chasing Cameron’s hand.

“Big day today!!” He tried again, a little louder and kissed over his shoulder. He paused his hand for a moment, then smiled as Noel pushed back against him, trying to get him to continue.

“Damn it Cam, m' sleepin!” Noel jerked away from him and turned onto his stomach, frustrated that Cameron had stopped jerking him off.

“Fine, guess I’m going to New York by myself then.” He said in a snarky tone and turned towards his side of the bed. But he felt the bed move behind him and smiled.

“The hell you goin to New York for?” Noel asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When they opened enough to look out the window, he noticed how dark it was. “It’s not even morning!”

“We told Jeremy and Emma we’d all go to New York today.” He lied easily, even though a pit formed in his stomach. He hated lying, even about good things like surprises. It never sat well with him. “Don’t you remember?”

Noel wracked his brain, trying to remember but all he saw was drinking, smoking, a fantastic blow job from Cameron and riding his dick in the middle of the night.

Cameron turned towards him, one leg on the bed. “You really don’t remember? We said we’d go. I guess you had so much to drink last night.” He grinned as Noel just nodded sleepily.

This was one of his favorite looks. Adorably sleepy Noel. Tired eyes, half shut because he refused to acknowledge anything before 5 am. Lines from the sheets pressed against pillow warm cheeks. He was sweeter in the mornings, less pent up and just kinda went with whatever was going on, which is what he was counting on. 

He couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss those soft lips. One hand cupping his jaw, his thumb rubbing affectionately over his rough cheek. Noel gave that soft gasp and just went with it, let him lead. Cameron kept it short and sweet because they had a short time frame. 

He pulled back and rested their heads together. “We need to shower okay?”

Noel kept his eyes clothes but nodded.

Cameron got up and went to Noel’s side of the bed and offered a hand. Noel took it and let Cameron lead them into the shower. He didn’t turn the light on in the bathroom, but he turned on a lamp in the bedroom so inside the bathroom remained dim and somewhat intimate. 

He left Noel to lean sleepily against the door as he cranked the 5 person marble and tinted glass shower on until water poured from the waterfall shower head and steam filled the room. Once again, he offered Noel his hand, stepped inside and pulled Noel along with him.

The shower was large. Big enough for 5 people so they had plenty of room without bumping elbows, but Noel just leaned against the side, eyes still unfocused. Cameron tugged him until his back was under the fall of the shower and he smiled as Noel groaned deep as the hot water hit his skin.

“Feels good.” Noel tipped his head back, so the water ran down all sides of his body, even his face. He was glad for Cameron’s hands on his hips, keeping him steady or he’d have fallen.

Cameron watched with hungry eyes as all that pale skin was drenched in water. He wanted to lick him dry, push him back into their bed and warm him with his body… but they had a flight. “Looks good.” He smiled when Noel stepped to the side and looked at him. Cameron took a clean rag, grabbed Noel’s favorite rose scented body wash…yes, roses, and started to rub all the sweat and come off his body, making sure to pay extra attention between his legs.

Noel sighed deeply as Cameron got to his knees and carefully cleaned between his cheeks and over his hole. He felt Cameron's lips on his hip and looked down to see his dick only an inch away from that sinful mouth. Cameron smirked but only moved the rag to the front of his body.

“Love when you do this.” Noel let Cameron wash him, lifting an arm or a leg when it called for it. Being taken care of was something he may never get used to, even with the slight teasing on Cameron’s part. 

He pushed Noel gently under the water to wash way the bubbles. “And I love doing it. Now, your hair.” He grabbed the shampoo and lathered Noel’s blond hair, massaging his scalp with the tip of his fingers until Noel groaned and bubbles slowly trickled down the soft, toned plains of his body. Noel tipped his head back for him and the shampoo was rinsed out carefully. He repeated the motions for conditioner as well.

“There, all clean.” Cameron smiled and reached behind Noel’s neck to lead him into a deep, but quick kiss. “You wanna head out and dress?”

“What about you?” He questioned with a raise of his brows as he opened the door.

“I’m more awake then you are.” He chuckled when Noel glared at him. “Plus, if you touch me all over like that, I won’t be able to keep myself from taking you in the shower…” he smiled as Noel’s breath hitched. “Then we’d miss our flight.”

Noel did his best to breathe and let the comment pass. “That sounds about right.” He asked for another kiss, to which Cameron gave him happily. “Don’t take too long. We need to pack.”

Cameron started to wash himself, then his hair as quickly as possible, not paying even half the attention he did to Noel. “Did it last night before you passed out.” He lied again. He’s had those bags packed since he decided to plan their trip. Even had someone lined up to watch their fur babies. 

Noel had a towel around his hips and one across his shoulders. He tapped a button on the wall and the floors started to heat up under his feet. He groaned. “So what? I just sit around til you’re done?”

Cameron smiled and turned off the water and Noel tossed him a towel. He didn’t miss the way those blue eyes dipped down below his waist as he bit his plump bottom lip. “Wanna make coffee?”

Noel was snapped out of the little porno he was watching in his mind. “Coffee, yeah sure.” He gave another lingering look before walking out to find a change of clothes. 

Cameron grinned. It felt too good to be wanted by Noel Fisher. Like a constant high. An adrenaline rush he needed to survive. It was toxic and lifesaving at the same time. He took a deep breath and dried off as slow as possible, so he didn’t walk naked into the same room. They’d really miss their flight then. 

By the time he dried off, he could hear Noel in the kitchen. Cameron dressed in record time, made sure to have his phone, keys and wallet, Noel’s as well, and headed for his coffee.

“So, New York?” Noel asked as he handed Cameron and cup.

He nodded. “Yeah, just to catch up with everyone. Have some fun before our schedules are booked.” He shifted his gaze to his coffee, unable to hold the lie if he looked him in the eyes. “You don’t wanna go?”

“I didn’t say that. I just don’t remember it.” He set his cup down and stepped in between Cameron’s spread legs, hands on his chest.

“But you remember the other things, right?” His voice dropped to a deeper tone and licked over his lips as he watched the memories flick wildly over Noel’s face. “Can you still feel me baby?” he whispered against his lips.

Noel nodded, feeling the ache between his legs pulse as if it did remember vividly. His hands moved down Cameron’s chest before he was stopped just above his waist line.

“I know you can feel me baby…” Cameron kissed him once. “Imagine how surprised I was to wake up with you riding my dick.” He kissed him again, hearing Noel gasp. “We need to go, but the mile high club is calling our name.”

Noel laughed and pushed away with one last kiss. “What about Bette and Sushi?” He saw both his cat and Cameron’s dog lounging on the couch. “Can’t just leave.”

“Izzy said she’d stop by and make sure they’re okay.” He turned off the kitchen light and ushered Noel to the door. “Don’t worry baby, they are taken care of.” He put his mouth close to Noel’s ear and breathed hotly against it. “All you need to worry about is how many times I can fuck you before you walk crooked.” He slapped his ass out the door and locked it.

Noel groaned. “Fuckin tease Cam.” He shook his head but walked towards Cameron’s car and sure enough, about 2 bags a piece were loaded into the trunk. “Damn boy scout.”

Cameron opened the driver seat and winked before getting in, Noel joined him, and the front gate was slowly opening for them as he started the car. “Here’s to a mini vacation, yeah?”

Noel rolled his eyes but leaned over to kiss him. “Shut it and drive Riley.” He grinned and leaned his head back, eyes shutting immediately when Cameron put a hand on his thigh and squeezed.


	4. Mile High Club

Cameron parked the car in the still dark, but partially lit private airspace. Unlike the airport, this place was quiet, no people to crowd around it. Just a few people bustling around, getting the plane ready, checking surroundings, a few people up in the tower doing things he could only imagine; checking the weather and flight plans, making sure everything was clear. It was amazing compared to the airport. Jeremy really hooked them up this time.

And thank God for that. It was over a 20 hour trip to The Maldives and being cramped between 2 people for twenty hours, especially with no guarantee he and Noel could sit together, private was way better. Better than first class even and that’s what they would have taken. They really owed Jeremy for this.

Noel was still fast asleep against the door as Cameron got out, opened the trunk and handed their bags off to be checked. Yes, even here they needed to go through them. No weapons or food, liquid kept at a minimum, liquid being their travel sized bottle of lube. Last time they took the big tube, it had been tossed. Liquid. Those assholes. It was the expensive kind too. This time, they knew better. After their bags had the OK from security, they were tossed into the plane and he was left waking Noel up.

He opened the passenger side door and slipped his hand inside to keep his head from falling. Noel groaned and nuzzled into his hand which only made his heart pound when he smiled. He eased Noel’s head back against the seat and nuzzled his face just under his jaw, gave it a little lick and nibbled it…it was odd, but it was the key to Noel’s heart…or his arousal. 

Noel blinked sleepily and looked around, eyes unfocused until he could smell Cameron close to him. That brought a smile to his face and he leaned his head against red hair. “We here?”

“Mm hmm, private plane. So it’s just us.” He kissed along his jaw, loving how his 5 o’clock shadow scraped against his lips. “You ok?”

“Private plane?” He asked as he finally looked to see the smaller version of a big ass plane. “How the hell did that happen?” 

“Jeremy hooked me up. Might as well be comfortable.” He looked down, so Noel didn’t see the lie on his face. He waited a moment to glance up and Noel didn’t seem suspicious, just sleepy and it made his smile reappear. “Come on baby, up you go.”

Cameron handed his keys away and his car was safely parked in the parking structure until they came back. He grabbed his carry on bag, Noel’s hand and marched up the few steps into the plane. It was marvelous. Something he’d never seen before…which said a lot since he had been on dozens of planes each year.

The inside was spacious. Room enough for 2 people to walk shoulder to shoulder and have plenty of space. Two large recliners faced a 60 inch t.v. that was bolted to the side, a mini bar stuffed into one corner, a small sofa on the other side. It looked like a small studio apartment. 

Cameron smiled and watched as Noel’s jaw dropped a little bit. Success, Noel was already impressed. He set his bag down on the sofa and the door closed behind them. Noel glided forward to ran his hands up the side of one recliner and all Cameron could do was watch him. Noel was smiling, he was happy. 

He noticed a small curtain towards the back of the plane and knew they had only stepped foot into the front. Jeremy mentioned something about a bed being on the plane, but he just thought his friend was bragging about how good it was. Now he thought Jeremy might be telling the truth. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” Noel smiled and plopped down in one of the recliners, leaning back as his feet were propped up.

Cameron moved to his chair instead of the empty one and while Noel’s eyes were closed, he easily jumped up to straddle his thighs, his ass seated right on Noel’s lap. Noel’s grunt turned into a moan and his hands went to Cameron’s hips.

“You know there’s another chair Riley.” Noel smiled but kept holding his hips.

Cameron huffed at the use of his middle name. Only Noel used it. Anyone else and it would piss him off. “I know, but your lap is much more comfortable.” He kept his gaze and rolled his body down, grinding softly against him.

Noel gasped, and his grip tightened. “Already?” He gave a dark, satisfied chuckle. “Only counts as the mile high club if we are high up.” 

Cameron groaned at that laugh. Even after all these years, Noel still retained that sexual confidence over him. Noel knew how he was, knew what he liked and used it as often as he could. It made the spark between them grow with each day they spent together, with each kiss and caress. He fucking loved it.

“You know I'd never say no to that,” he wiggled again. “But…our positions are backwards.”

Noel moaned as lightly slapped Cameron’s jean covered ass, squeezing his cheeks. “Mm maybe we should change it up, huh?” 

Noel had that dark look now. The one that was usually saved for when they spent time apart and finally saw each other again. He lived for that look. Until he processed the words. Noel wanted to fuck him? 6 years together and they’d never tried that, or even talked about it. Not on purpose of course, they just fell into their natural role. Did Noel want more?

Cameron studied Noel’s face, saw the way he bit his lip. He wanted it. Noel wanted to fuck him. “You want to, don’t you baby?” His voice dropped lower, and it affected Noel instantly. He breathed heavier now, licked his lips eagerly.

Noel squeezed his ass and Cameron gasped. That one sound sent a hot blast of heat all over his body. “And if I did? Would you want that?”

Cameron’s first instinct was to say no. He liked topping. Loved it. He loved being inside Noel and knew Noel liked it just as much. Why change it if it can’t get any better then what they had? But as soon as Noel pulled him down to grind up against his ass, images of Noel bending him over flashed through his mind at warp speed. Noel thrusting behind him, kissing on his back and shoulders. Noel reaching around to finish him off as he lost himself in his body. 

“Shit…” he dropped his head back as his eyes slid shut. Too many images. If he wasn’t careful, he’d come too soon. 

Noel chuckled again. “Maybe we should try huh?” he raised light eyebrows, giving Cameron a hopeful look.

“Not on the plane though. Too damn rocky.” He pegged him with a hard look to which Noel only laughed.

“Deal.” He slapped his ass again and the curtain near the front of the plane opened and a man dressed in a suit appeared. He smiled at them, even with Cameron straddling his body.

“Good Morning, we are about to take off so if you could both takes your seats,” he smiled politely. “Then we can begin takeoff.”

Cameron grinned, unashamed as to what they had been doing, but Noel blushed redder than a cherry and gently shoved him away. He gave those pink cheeks a quick kiss before going to his own seat and buckling up. With a nod of gratitude from the man with a suit, they were once again left alone.

“Well, that was a good first impression.”

Cameron smirked at his sarcastic as hell comment. Noel still had that blush on his cheeks, even after the guy left. “You’re so sexy when you get all embarrassed like that.” He bit his lip and admired Noel’s body bluntly.

It got him to smile, widely. Cameron always knew just what to say. “Shut up.” He shook his head to try and clear the smile. It didn’t work.

The rumble of the plane let them know it was time for takeoff. Seat belts buckled, no sharing seats and it was time to go. Cameron looked out the oval window to see the plane slowly start to roll down the dark runway. His left hand acted on its own and fell between their seats, grabbing Noel’s thigh and gently squeezed. Noel hated to fly, hated it. He glanced over to see blue eyes wide and Noel put his hand on top of his own and squeezed.

They shared a smile, Cameron turned back to the window as the plane rapidly picked up speed. Noel probably had his eyes closed by that point, if the immense pressure on his hand was anything to go by. It didn’t take long to get into the air, not enough turbulence to have him or the pilots worried and the grip on his hand loosened. 

Noel took a deep breath and squeezed Cameron’s hand as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Love you.”

Two words and his heart was ready to bust out the window and fly alongside the plane. Two words had never sounded so sweet before. Cameron turned back towards him with a lovey dovey smile. “Love you more.”

The curtain opened once more, and they were greeted by the same man. He didn’t blink when he caught Cameron straddling Noel’s thighs and he didn’t blink at their joined hands. But he did give that warm smile.

Cameron caught the guys eye before he spoke, and a brief but meaningful look passed between them. Everyone but Noel knew this was a surprise. He just wanted to warn this guy before he said something he shouldn’t. Like say, how many hours it would take. Nearly 20 to their destination but Noel would know New York wouldn’t take that long.

“Take off was a success!” He said and clapped happily. “Please feel free to move about as you wish. Bathrooms are to the back of the plane and we have the mini bar for your convenience, there is also food available to you. Please let me know if you need anything. My name is Josh. From this point further, I will announce my arrival over the speaker so as not to…. interrupt anything.”

Cameron grinned and nodded his thanks while Noel blushed harder and kept his mouth tightly shut. God, he was so adorable. Blushing like a school girl. “Thank you, Josh. I think we have it covered for now.”

Josh nodded. “I’m only a call away.” He opened his hands before he turned and walked back through the curtain.

“That guys is creepy.” Noel commented once they were alone. “Does he think we are gonna fuck all the way to New York?” 

That just made him smile. Noel was cute when he was all flustered. He normally didn’t do PDA too much, not ashamed or anything. More like private. He didn’t like people seeing their private moments and Cameron could understand that and he never shied away from him, but he loved their special moments more than public. He was the one who wanted to show the world they were still together. So, seeing Noel blushing because of their private flight attendant was cute.

He stood and walked the short distance to stand in front of Noel’s chair, blocked by the raised footrest. One glance down let Cameron know that Noel was still hard. Even creepy Josh couldn’t take that away. He leaned forward to rest a hand on each of the arm rests, so his face was directly in front of Noel’s.

“Creepy Josh didn’t ruin your mood though.” He glanced away from Noel’s eyes, to his cock, then back to his eyes while licking his lips. Making his intention very clear. “So…about that mile high club…?” 

Noel huffed out an excited laugh, unable to say no, both to Cameron’s tone and those words. “Gonna pull me away into the bathroom Riley?” He raised his eyebrows. “I think you’re too big for that.”

Cameron grinned. “Mmm that’s it baby, shower me with those compliments.” He joked, making Noel smile wider. He offered Noel his hand, which he took as he kicked the footrest back down and a stood up. Cameron didn’t take a step back, only looped his arm around Noel’s waist to keep him from toppling back. 

Noel wrapped his arms around Cameron’s neck and couldn’t help the shiver that arose when large hands dipped under his shirt, smoothing slowly up his back. “Gonna fuck me right here?” he glanced back to the chair and when he looked back, Cameron’s face was closer. “Hmm? Gonna bend me over the chair?”

Noel was such a damn tease. His hands moved from Noel’s bare back down to grip his perfect ass. “Don’t tempt me. You know I have no problem fucking you anywhere, anytime.” His voice was deep, as it always got just before they fucked. Rough and raw, hoarse and Noel loved it.

“You don’t want Josh to see me like that, do you Cam?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to bait him. “Bet he’d love to see me stretched out and wet.”

Cameron growled, low and dangerously. He crouched down enough to wrap his hands under Noel’s ass and lifted him up, blond hair nearly brushing the ceiling. Noel gasped in approval, smiled and locked his ankles into the small of his back. “Only I get to see you like that.”

He walked around the chair, trusting his brief layout skills to navigate around the plane because there was no way he was taking his eyes off Noel. He moved them towards the back of the plane, all while his hands squeezed Noel’s ass, a finger rubbing against his crack. 

“Only me. Right?” He asked against his lips.

Noel nodded and dug his fingers into Cameron’s hair. “Only you Cam. Don’t want anyone else to see.” 

Cameron moved one hand to cup the side of his face as he kissed him hard. He absorbed Noel’s deep groan and let out a matching one. He could never get enough of this man. Never. He didn’t think it was possible to want someone as much as he wanted Noel. He slid his tongue against Noel’s lips and they parted like magic. 

“I need you.” He whispered into his mouth as he walked them back. Noel claimed his lips again, pulling at his hair to angle his head just right. Cameron grabbed the curtain in the back and stumbled forward, breaking the kiss as he tripped over a small rug in the walkway. 

When he blinked past the hazy sex fog, he looked past Noel to see the bedroom…yes, Jeremy was right. There was a bedroom. He grinned and nodded as Noel caught him smiling. He eased him down his body and watched as Noel took in the room.

“Oh fuck.” He half moaned. 

It was too much. The bed took up the entire back of the plane. A king sized bed squeezed into a plane. It was amazing. The bedding was a dark blue color, the sheets also, pillows piled high, nearly to the top. Cameron wrapped his arms around Noel’s waist and pushed his groin into his ass.

“We have a fucking bed.” He chuckled at the disbelief in his own voice. “I can’t believe it.” Noel blinked and turned to look at Cameron. “Tell me this is for real…that I didn’t just pass out and dream this shit up.” Noel leaned back against his chest, feeling how hard and fast his heart was pounding against his back.

Cameron turned his head to nuzzle the soft skin behind Noel’s left ear. He licked it slowly before grazing his teeth against it. Fuck, even his skin tasted good. Like fresh water, sweat and a little bit of himself lingered there. “You’re not dreaming baby.” His hands moved down to his thighs and slowly slid up them. “We get this whole bed alone, no one to interrupt us.”

Noel wiggled his ass, his hands resting against Cameron’s before linking their fingers. He kissed the back of his hand. “Good. Don’t wanna ever leave this place.” He smiled wide, feeling that familiar flutter in his chest when they experienced moments like these together. Moments to remember.

The bubble was real. They pretty much lived in one constantly. Blocking out the world, living like they were the only 2 people in the entire world. Living every moment like it was their last because who knows, it could be. How they had gotten to be together for 6 years was a blessing enough. They didn’t want to seem ungrateful for it. 

So they lived, and they loved like they wouldn’t have the chance tomorrow. Like they had only a single day to work in every possible emotion. It left them exhausted but fulfilled, left them sore and their hearts and bodies tired but they wouldn’t trade anything for it. They’d kindly accept the pain of feeling so happy it hurt, over the pain of never finding someone to share it with.

Cameron turned Noel around and kissed him with all he had. Gripping his face lightly but making sure he knew he would never let go. And Noel needed it as bad as he did. His hands moved up to slide up the front of his shirt, making him gasp when goosebumps flowed over his skin. He massaged Noel’s tongue with his, drinking down each moan.

“Need you Cam.” Noel moaned and turned his head, so Cameron could kiss over his neck. Leaving hot, wet kisses that left him breathless. He lifted the hem of his shirt and Cameron let him remove it.

“Need you more baby.” Cameron mumbled against his neck as he walked him back a few steps until he could feel the bed. He quickly removed Noel’s shirt and went to work on his jeans, using quick fingers to pop the button and slip his hand inside, unable to wait until he was naked. Noel gasped and clawed his back as he stroked his dick, breathing hard into his neck. “Wanna taste you.”

“God Cam…” he shivered and pushed into Cameron’s fist. His hands moved to Cameron’s ass and squeezed, pushing him forward. “You drive me crazy when you talk like that.”

Cameron smiled and lowered him to sit on the bed. He stood, towering over him. Running both hands through baby soft blond hair. Noel’s hands were sliding up his jean clad thighs, sliding up to rub against his groin with both thumbs. He looked down and Noel was biting his lip. 

“Getting shy on me baby?” He smiled fondly down at him. It had taken some time, but Noel had pretty much lost all shyness he had when they started this. Only moments, like this, that it came out. “Tell me what you want.”

Instead of talking, he popped the button on his jeans and worked them down his legs. Cameron was hard, pressed tightly against his briefs and his mouth watered. One hand went to his cock, stroking it slowly, the other up to trace his V, then up his six pack, to tease his nipples.

“That what you wanted?” Cameron asked, breathless. His body swayed so he gripped Noel’s hair tighter, earning a groan. “I love your hands on me baby. Feels so damn good.” He closed his eyes as Noel worked him. It was easy to get too wrapped up in this, it felt too good to stay calm. 

Noel loved him like this. Nearly as fucked out as he got when they fucked. It was like Cameron went into a trance when he touched him. Green eyes closed, mouth parted to pant, fuck it was sexy. He was sexy, beautiful and all his. He could do whatever he wanted. So he did. He leaned forward and traced the V with his tongue. Green eyes opened wide and looked down at him. So he did it again on the other side but bit his right hip, lightly tracing the tattoo of his lips.

“Fuck…” he groaned and pulled his hair. 

“Like?” Noel asked shyly as he bit Cameron’s other hip. 

He gasped. “You know I do.” Blue eyes stared up at him like he was God. Like he was something precious and coveted. “I wanna feel your mouth on my dick.”

Noel grinned and pulled his briefs down, letting Cameron’s cock lightly slap his throat, leaving a warm streak of pre-come behind. It was worth it to see Cameron’s face. He looked like that just before he came. “Not gonna come early, are you?”

Cameron gripped under his chin and let his cock push against his throat. “I might. You find new ways to drive me crazy.” He thumbed over a cheekbone, then ran it over Noel’s pouty bottom lip. Before he released him, Cameron gripped his cock and brought it to Noel’s lips, smearing the rest against them. “Don’t.” He warned as Noel went to lick it off. 

Noel rubbed his lips together like he was wearing Chapstick, smoothing it evenly but didn’t lick it like he wanted to.

Cameron smiled at the effort. “Lay back.” He ordered and watched as Noel scooted back, kicking off his shoes and the clothes around his ankles. When he looked up, Noel was against the pillows, legs spread wide with slick lips. He crawled naked up the bed, smiling as Noel tracked every movement. “Look at you…” he breathed when he was kneeling between his legs. “So damn pretty.”

Noel scuffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “M'not pretty Cam. Pretty is for women.”

Cameron pulled off his shoes and socks first, trailed his hands up strong thighs. He drug his pants and boxers with him until he was naked like Noel was. He kissed over a bent knee, swirling his tongue over it. “You’re my pretty baby, aren’t you?” he asked hopefully.

There was no way Noel could say no to that. So, he nodded. 

“Good.” He gave the same treatment to the other knee before moving up, sucking and biting on his inner thighs as Noel moaned from above, hands fisting his hair, trying to guide him further up. “Spread your legs.” He whispered close to his balls that he felt Noel’s shiver. He spread them just enough for Cameron to see his hole. 

Noel gripped himself, slowly stroking as Cameron teased him with that mouth. Each time he kissed higher, his dick would leak, adding lubrication that allowed him to jerk off with ease. 

Cameron groaned at the sound. He didn’t even need to look up to know Noel was jerking off. He focused on spreading his legs wider with his hands to get closer. He cupped Noel’s balls and pushed them up enough to run his tongue over his hole, groaning as Noel gasped and quivered against him.

“Cam!” his head fell back as Cameron worked him over. He used to question if Cameron liked eating him out but now, just the sounds his boyfriend was making were enough to let him know he fucking loved it. He gripped Cameron’s hair and urged him on as he stroked himself. 

Both legs over his shoulders allowed Cameron to inch his tongue inside. Past tight muscles and even after Noel’s shower 2 hours ago, he could still taste his own come. Fuck, he was going to die if this got any sexier. He couldn’t handle Noel being any hotter right now. Especially not with one hand in his hair guiding him while he jerked off. It was too much. He gripped Noel’s hips, gave him a look for Noel to brace himself and flipped him onto his knees.

Cameron wasted no time gripping his ass and spreading him wide open. He licked from his balls to the top of his ass, groaning as Noel pushed back. “You taste so damn good.” He mumbled before pushing his tongue in as deep as it would go, fucking him with it like it was a cock. 

“Please Cam…” he begged, slowly moving his hips to slide back and forth on his tongue. “Feelin close already.” He whined, it was true, he was so close.

Cameron pulled back, wiping his slick chin with the back of his arm and batted Noel’s hand away from his cock. “Stop speedin shit up then.” He grinned and grabbed Noel’s hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth to get them dripping wet. “Work yourself open for me.” He purred and grabbed a pillow to push under Noel’s ass.

His face flushed but he brought saliva coated fingers to his hole and pushed them in as he moaned, his eyes never leaving green ones. “Cam!” He gasped and pumped them in and out, watching Cameron watch him. It was so much better when he watched. It was hotter, and it made him feel sexy and wanted.

“Goddamn Noel…” he growled and got on his hands and knees, practically pushing his face between Noel’s legs to watch as two fingers got swallowed up by his body. Every time Noel pushed them in, his thighs shook, and his toes curled. “Fuck baby. Feel good?”

“Feels better when you do it.” He breathed and pushed another finger in. “You do it. Please.” He looked at Cameron with hopeful eyes. 

Cameron couldn’t stop staring. Literally. He could not look away. Not even to see Noel’s flushed face. Three fingers in, and he wanted to see his whole fist in there. “Don’t move.” He growled and had to tear his eyes away to give Noel a look. “Gotta grab something.” He walked out naked and grabbed the bag he left and hurried towards the bed once again. Noel didn’t move. In fact, his legs were spread wider and he had four fingers in.

“Cam please, please just fuck me.” He panted. His body ached, exhausted and needy. He needed to come. He needed Cameron to make him come so he could pass the fuck out and let the rest of the alcohol in his system fade away. 

Cameron zoomed in on his ass once more. Blindingly digging through the bag to find the lube. He kicked the bag aside and knelt between his legs. “Needed four huh?” He asked with a smirk.

“Still isn’t good enough. Not wide enough like you.” He blushed and bit his lip, finally tasting the pre-come Cameron smeared across his lips. Cameron was more than average. And he found that he required all 9 inches to satisfy him. Nothing else seemed to work. He was dick whipped. 

“Think you could do all of them?” He asked with so much desire in his voice. He sounded possessed. 

“L-like fist myself?” he stuttered. It only happened when he got this flustered. Always around Cameron.

Cameron looked up with hungry eyes and moved forward as if he were stalking him. Hard to do in a confined space but he made it work until he was straddling Noel’s body, ceasing anymore ass play for the time. He kissed him, so quick it was over before Noel could respond, tasting himself. “Yes baby. Wanna see that whole hand up there.”

Noel gripped Cameron’s hips, breathing deeply so he didn’t come. “Why?” he swallowed deeply and wanted to fall apart under that gaze.

“Actually no…” he paused with a smile. “I want my whole hand up there.” He brought his hand close to Noel’s face just to remind him how big it was. “Want to fuck you like that.”

“Fucking shit…” he moved to squeeze the base of his cock to ward off the orgasm. “It’s too big Cam. It would never fit.”

“You said the same thing about my dick the first time. Remember?” He growled against his lips. “You wanted it so fucking bad Noel. I remember like it was yesterday.” He breathed deeply and popped the top on the lube, coating three fingers before he tossed it aside. He slid back enough so Noel’s thighs rested on top of his and slid all three fingers into him. “But your tight little hole took every inch I gave you. Took it greedily and fuck, you wanted it so fucking bad. Begging and clawing at me.”

Noel dropped his head back as Cameron finger fucked him. Mind fucking him with his words too. He did remember their first time and Cameron wasn’t exaggerating. He was such a needy bitch that first time. “I want it just as bad now as I did then.” 

Four of Noel’s fingers was like three of his. His were thicker and longer, stretching him wider. So he added a forth finger, which would have been like Noel doing all five. He gasped in wonder when Noel’s ass took all four. “Fuck yes!!” He laughed darkly. “Taking it so good.”

Noel nearly screamed and gripped Cameron’s forearm tight. Either assisting or trying to push him away, he had no idea. He just needed to hang the fuck on. “You keep this up and I won’t last for sex.” He warned.

Cameron shook his head. “Don’t you worry about that baby. I wanna fuck you just like this.” He smoothed his free hand over Noel’s shaking thigh. “Need me to stop?”

“No!” he blushed at his hurried response. “It feels so good, but I don’t think your whole hand will go.” He leaned forward enough to connect their lips. Felt like hours since they kissed last and Cameron melted into it. 

Cameron kissed him deep, letting Noel invade his mouth, swirling their tongues together as his fingers moved in and out, scissoring them apart to widen him out. He needed his whole fist in there. He needed to see Noel’s hole stretched out like that. He pulled back, eyes staring deeply into blue ones. 

“Can I baby? Please…” 

Noel nodded. Like he would actually say no? Yeah right. He was incapable when it came to Cameron. Plus, he really wanted to see if it was possible. “But I get to fuck you once we get there. Deal?”

Cameron nodded. “Planned on it already.” He lunged for his mouth, licking into him like he needed Noel to breathe. Noel kissed him back just as fiercely. When he pulled back, he took his fingers back as well, earning a gasp from Noel. “Hands and knees. Angle is better that way.”

Noel agreed and flipped over again on shaky legs. He braced on his arms until Cameron folded against his back, kissing and sucking every inch of skin in his reach. Noel gasped and tilted his head to give him more room. “How do you want me?” he whispered against Cameron’s jaw.

That threw his whole body into spasms. His skin was crawling with the desire to say fuck the fisting and thrust deep inside him. To fuck him until he could no longer stay awake. He could finally answer when he caught his breath. “Face and chest on the bed, spread your legs.” His voice was rough, jagged and he put his hand in the center of Noel’s back and lowered him where he wanted him. “Perfect.” He kissed the dimples in his back.

Noel’s hole looked like nothing had been inside it for the past hour. It was back to its tight little shape as Cameron fumbled for the lube, squirting some on his fingers and Noel’s ass. He looked so tight again until Cameron pushed four fingers back inside and he opened up like a flower.

“Shit…” he groaned at the stretch. Four was a lot. Even for him. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he could feel the pressure, the fullness already. “Keep goin.”

Cameron nodded and slowly worked all four fingers in. Back and forth, up and down, even circles. Stretching him for that final finger, his thumb, which would be difficult…but doable. Noel was panting again but seemed to have lost some eagerness. So he wiggled his fingers until he found that spot and pounded into it.

“Yes…yes…fuck!!” he moaned and pushed back roughly. His eyes closed, and he gripped the sheets on the bed. He wanted to be fucked. No…he NEEDED to be fucked. “Right there Cam…fuck right there!!”

God, this man was so beautiful. So needy and perfect and pretty and HIS. He wanted to keep it going but he had one more finger left. So, he backed off Noel’s prostate, hearing a deflated sigh as he calmed back down. Cameron placed kisses along his cheeks, the dimples in his back and across his spine. “Just one more baby…one more and I’ll make you come.”

“Cam…” He sobbed into the blanket, so exposed and raw and needy. 

“You’re so good Noel,” he praised and meant every word. He kissed between his cheeks, slowly licking his stretched hole and Noel just broke down more. So overwhelmed but he fucking loved it. “So perfect for me. You take everything I give you, don’t you?” he praised before he began licking again.

Noel pushed back, needing more of his mouth. 

When he got no answer, Cameron stopped licking and nipped at his ass. “Don’t you?”

Noel nodded quickly. “I do! But please Riley…” the nick name slipped this time, he was so gone. “Please, the last one so I can come.”

Cameron put his hand on his lower back and slowly pushes forward. His thumb pressed as close to his palm as he could manage. Noel panted harder, quicker as even more slipped in and Cameron couldn’t believe his eyes. His hand was nearly in. Past the knuckle and slowly swallowing his palm.

“Fuck baby…fuckk!” Cameron moaned, his own cock pulsing now. He was hard before but not like this. It was too much. “Just a little more…” he kissed over his cheeks as the last part of his hand slipped inside and Noel’s stretched hole slowly closed around his wrist.

He couldn’t breathe…it was both too much and not nearly enough. It burned, stretched him wide. So wide. Wider than he ever had been. But Fuck he was full. Full of Cameron, just how he needed it. And each time those nimble fingers shifted, it brushed across his prostate sending white hot bolts of lust spreading over him.

“Cameron!!” He screamed and rocked back, so each digit could rub against it. His eyes rolled back, and his cock was dangerously close to busting.

“Goddamn Noel!!” He growled and slowly moved his fist, clenching and releasing and watching as Noel fucked back against him. “Looks so fucking good!” He tore his eyes away and fumbled in the pocket of his kicked off jeans, managing to get his phone out of the pocket with only one hand.

“The fuck are you doin?” Noel trembled with every movement from him.

“Don’t move…need to take a picture.” He took photo after photo from a few angles, some zoomed in before he tossed it aside. “Too sexy to pass up.” 

Noel laughed and immediately regretted it as his cock twitched. “Fuck me Cam. I can’t…. Fuck…I need to come.” He begged.

Cameron nodded and slowly pulled his hand back. After his thumb slipped out, it was easier for the rest to slip out. Noel sighed heavily, brokenly and slumped to the bed. Cameron slicked up his cock, pulled Noel’s hips up because he was too gone to help and slid in easily. 

“Yes!!” Noel gripped the sheets…it was really all he could manage.

“Still so tight, even after fucking my fist.” He praised and molded to Noel’s body, bent over his back as he thrusted in deep and hard but kept that steady pace. One hand gripped his sweaty hair and attacked his neck with bites and kisses. 

“Close.” Noel breathed out, unable to touch himself. All he could do was lay there and let Cameron use his body.

“Come for me baby,” he growled and fucked harder. “Squeeze my cock and come for me!” 

He was gone…done. He came hard, coating the fresh sheets in his come and he couldn’t care. His body shook, his ass clenched, and Cameron was railing him hard.

“Fuckk!!” Cameron moaned and bit the side of his neck as he came, pumping his hips and filling him up. Noel slowly clenched around him, milking him of everything. He leaned against his back as his hips moved slowly, riding it out. When he could, he kissed over Noel’s body, touching him as much as possible. He could almost be ashamed that he didn’t last but five minutes but really…this time was different.

“Fuck baby, you’re sooo fucking perfect.” Cameron pulled out slowly, knowing Noel must be a little sore, and fell to the side, breathing heavily.

Noel laughed into the pillow that half covered his head. Only one eye opened and he looked at how beautiful his boyfriend was. “You are perfect Riley…Jesus fucking Christ.” 

Cameron rolled over and peppered his face with kisses, stroking his back and his cheeks. He wanted to play with the come that came out, but Noel was most likely sore, so he left it. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” He leaned up as much as he could to kiss him. Sleep was taking him. He couldn’t move or hardly speak. No way could he dress or clean up. 

“Sleep baby.” Cameron kissed over his jaw. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

Noel smiled but he couldn’t reply. His eyes shut, holding the image of a smiling Cameron as he fell asleep.

He lay there and stroked his face, his back, those plump cheeks until Noel was fast asleep. He was lucky to have him. Thankful for the trust. He was so lucky. He didn’t mean to, but the more he touched Noel, the faster he was falling asleep. He did manage to turn down the light and toss a sheet over them so creepy Josh didn’t see more than he was allowed, before he cuddled up to Noel’s side and fell asleep.


	5. Switching It Up

Noel was jolted awake when a shock of turbulence shook the plane. He opened his eyes wide and took a look around, sensing no immediate cause to worry because the plane evened out once more. He rolled on his stomach, his face in his hands against the pillow, rubbing his eyes awake.

Then they reopened, he was face to face with the most breathtaking man he’d ever seen. Cameron was still asleep, and the sun had begun to shine through a gap between the curtain on the window, illuminating his hair like it was literally on fire. The sides cut short and the top left long to hand lazily in his eyes. 

Pale, smooth skin with the cutest freckles, and he kissed each of them many times. Noel let his eyes travel down Cameron’s firm chest, chiseled torso and cut hips and licked his lips as he saw the head of Cameron’s dick pushing past the blue sheet pooled at his hips. Fuck, his boyfriend was just sexy. He wasn’t even gonna lie. 

Instead of rolling into those long arms and feeling all that warm from bed skin, he groped around for his jeans and pulled his phone out. The time had to be off. They boarded the plane at 5 and their little sex-a-thon lasted 2 hours, but it was 3 in the afternoon. Had they slept 8 solid hours? Why weren’t they in New York yet?

Noel slid off the end of the bed, as not to wake up his sleeping ginger, and noticed that just about every muscle in his boy ached. Especially his ass. Having Cameron’s giant fist up there…he was surprised he could walk at all. Good thing the door to the bathroom was literally in the same room. He used the bathroom and washed his face before stepping back out.

He snatched the first pair of boxers off the ground, Cam’s, and slid them on before wandering out to the front of the plane. It was quiet. He glanced out of one of the windows, only to see clouds and sun. He could almost feel the heat from it. 

“Afternoon…”

Noel jumped early out of his skin at the sound of that creepy ass flight attendant. His heart beat fast as he turned to glare at him. Josh was looking at him up and down…that’s right, because he was in his boxers only. So much for this asshole knocking. 

“Sorry Mister Fisher, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Josh apologized with a smile.

Noel nodded back. “Just wasn’t paying attention.” He replied curtly, feeling more naked in only boxers then he did actually naked. He watched as Josh glanced behind him and remembered he left the back curtain wide open and Josh was now staring at Cameron’s naked, perky little ass bare to the world. Fucker had turned over…great.

Noel growled and stomped to the curtain and drew it closed with more force then necessary. “You mind not staring at my boyfriend, Jeeves?”

Josh blushed, embarrassed and looked away. “My apologies again Mister Fisher, I was only going to ask Mister Monaghan if he wanted to eat now or to wait…but I’m going to wait. Sorry again.”

At least the guy had the decency to look sorry about mentally fucking Cameron’s ass, even apologized but that didn’t help. He was a jealous boyfriend and he knew it; hell Cameron knew it too. Red even said he loved that he was the jealous boyfriend sometimes. 

Josh left, and he poured a fifth of whiskey from the mini bar before walking back towards the bed. Cameron had indeed turned over; the sheet had been pulled down past his thighs so that tight ass was on full display. He didn’t get enough ass time with Cameron, no pun intended, and it was such a damn shame. He had a great ass and it made Noel smile because he was finally going to get a piece of it.

The sight of his ass distracted Noel from waking his sneaky ass up to see where they were going. There would be time for that later. But for now, he slid the boxers back to the ground and slowly crawled up the bed, straddling Cameron’s thighs pushing his half hard cock into the crease of his ass. 

Cameron let out a breathless groan but remained asleep. Noel grinned and planted soft kisses over his muscled back, doing his hardest not to bite down. He even traced the faint red scratch marks he’d left on Cameron’s back only a few hours ago. That pulled a hiss from the sleeping giant. 

Noel sucked on his ear as he pushed his hips forward with enough force to rock Cameron’s body forward. From only that trust against such a tight ass, Noel was fully hard, leaking against his skin. Cameron let out the prettiest groan and it only added to his pleasure. 

“Noel?” Cameron asked sleepily. But his voice held that hint of arousal Noel wanted to hear.

“There he is…” Noel licked across his ear and Cameron trembled when he pushed his hips forward again. “It’s such a shame that I never get to play with this ass.” He rolled his hips again. “So tight and soft…” he groaned, tucking his face into Cameron’s neck.

Cameron groaned deeply, one of his hands detangling from the sheets to reach back and grip Noel’s thigh, bringing him closer. “Feels fucking good.”

Noel gave a shaky laugh. “Feels good, looks good…” he kissed down Cameron’s back, tracing each muscle with his hands first, then his tongue. “Bet it tastes fucking fantastic.”

“God, Noel…” Cameron fell back to the bed and spread his legs wider, offering his body. “Always wondered what that felt like.”

Noel shivered because he did know what that felt like. It was nearly better than sex. His ass getting Cameron’s undivided attention was something he still had a hard time grasping at. Up until Cameron ate him out, he thought a blow job was the best feeling, or coming just from having his prostate played with…nope! Nothing could compare to how it felt to be eaten out.

“Wanna find out Riley?” he asked as he scooted down his body, kissing and licking down his back and settled between those incredibly long, lovely legs. 

“Yes!” Cameron groaned deeply and sat up to rest against his elbows, looking back with dark eyes. 

Noel winked and kissed over the dimples in his lower back, then the firm globes of his ass. Wet kisses that ended with a little nip. Each time making Cameron gasp. His hands smoothed down his ass, then his thighs, squeezing behind his knees then making the journey back up, gripping his ass and slowly spreading him. 

“It always feel this good?” Cameron asked as he gasped, face flushed from Noel’s efforts. 

“Always Cam. Everything you do makes me feel so damn good but there is nothing like having your tongue in my ass…” He shivered and bit his ass hard enough to leave a print of his teeth. “Fuck, I kinda want it right now.”

Cameron chuckled. “I can see why.” 

Noel fully gripped his ass this time, spreading him open as far as he could and saw his perfect little hole. Untouched to the entire fucking world. And he was going to be the first. And only. Noel gently blew against him, smiling wildly as Cameron whined and wiggled his ass. Noel licked a slow, wet strip up the center, his entire body shaking with how good he tasted.

“Noel!!” Cameron moaned and dropped his body back against the bed. “God…”

Moaning, he licked again, and again. Faster each time. Swirling his tongue in slow circles like Cameron did to him. He kissed and sucked at it, nibbled his cheeks. Moaning the entire time because, fuck, it was so good. When Cameron arched his back, pushing his ass against his face, Noel growled and plunged his tongue inside.

“Yes, just like that!!” Cameron praised, one hand reaching back to grip Noel’s blond hair and pushing back against him, the other one slid between his body and the sheets to stroke his dick, hard and extremely painful. 

He’d never felt so good before. Noel was right, blow jobs and sex didn’t compare to how this felt. He was in total ecstasy. He needed more, so much more.

“Noel…please.” He begged brokenly as he stroked himself faster. He was close. So fucking close. 

Noel fucked into him over and over, twisting his tongue in deeper. Swirling it and pushing in as deep as he could. And Cameron was an absolute wreck. Pushing back against his face, holding his head steady all while jerking himself off. 

“Oh God…” he panted, eyes rolling back. “Gonna…fuck baby, gonna come!”

Noel growled and slapped his ass hard, making Cameron scream as he came against the bed, still fucking harshly against his face and into his hand. Noel sighed and kissed each cheek before resting his face against them. “Fuck you taste good.”

“Is that what you feel every damn time?” Cameron asked, shocked and very much fucked out. He knew Noel loved it but fuck, doing it and having it done to you were way different. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He smiled back at him, satisfied.

Noel laughed. “Nothin else like it.” He moved back up the bed and Cameron literally attacked him. Nearly jumping into his arms as their lips connected. That just made it hotter. Cameron tasting himself after, just like he did. It was filthy, dirty but oh so damn sexy. Noel pulled back to rest their heads together.

“Can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Cameron laughed happily, his hand moving down to stroke Noel’s negleted dick only to find that he was soft and sticky. He looked down with wide eyes. “That made you come? Just that?”

Noel blushed and looked away. Feeling like a 14 year old boy again, coming with barely any dick stimulation. It was embarrassing. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

Cameron was beaming. Smiling to the point his cheeks hurt. He cupped Noel’s face and kissed that mean smirk off his face until Noel was gasping into his mouth, eager for more. “Don’t be shy about that baby.” He breathed once they parted. “You have no idea how sexy that is. How happy it makes me.”

Noel looked at him for any signs of dishonesty. As usual, Cameron showed none. If anything he was brutally honest. It calmed it, it made him smile and lean in for a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you more.” Cameron replied and laid back, keeping Noel close on his chest. “So, how long did we sleep?”

“About 8 hours.” Noel glanced up to see Cameron avoiding his eyes. “Got something you wanna tell me Riley? Like how New York is now a 12 hour plane ride…”

“Well we aren’t going there…obviously.” He looked a little ashamed. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” He breathed sadly, sounding defeated 

Noel kissed under his chin, letting him know he wasn’t angry. “I am surprised.” He smiled up until he got one in return. His hand moved lazily up and down Cameron’s front, totally okay with the sticky mess still there. “Can I ask why the sudden trip?”

“Every year for our anniversary we are working, or busy.” He said solemnly. He hated that their day fell between the cracks due to their work load. “I wanted this time to be different.”

Noel looked up at his boyfriend with pure love on his face. What a thoughtful thing to do. Not just for him but for them as a couple. It warmed his body, made his heart quicken and even brought tears to pool in the corner of his eyes. He linked his hand under Cameron’s and kissed them.

“Why are you so amazing?” He breathed, a little choked up. 

Cameron smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Because we are amazing together and we need some time alone . I wanted to whisk you away before shit got too busy and before something else could come up.”

“How long have you been planning this?” Noel asked, basking in that warm glow that was all Cameron. It was the only way to describe it. Cameron made him feel warm and safe, like he was wrapped up in a heated blanket as he floated up into the sky. Both grounded and soaring high.

“Few months.” He shrugged but Noel gave him a wide look and he smiled. It was a bigger deal then he was making it out to be.

It had been a big deal if he was being honest. Being a star in Hollywood was hard. And they were both in the limelight. Cameron had to call about 100 people to organize this trip. John Wells needed to be told in case filming got moved up like last season, both sets of their families needed to know they’d be MIA for a while, so they didn’t worry, both their managers and agents had to be told and they had to keep off social media as much as possible. Not to mention trying to do all that and keep Noel in the dark for the surprise. It was taxing…but the way Noel was looking at him, like he was his God given gift made it all worth it.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Noel asked as he moved up to press their heads together, stroking Cameron’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Maybe once or twice.” Cameron smiled. 

“Shit…more than that.” He laughed and nosed against him. “Well, we have some time to kill…” he trailed off and licked his lips. “Any ideas how to pass the time?”

Cameron growled and rolled on top of him, caging him against the bed. “I’m going to fuck you all over this plane.” 

Noel swallowed dryly at the serious, yet dangerous look on Cameron’s face. “We do need to break the place in…but if creepy Josh shows up.” He trailed off, fuming.

“Whatcha gonna do tough guy?” Cameron challenged, unworried.

Noel smirked. “Then no ass for you Riley. Or dick.” He moved the shocked look he got. “Got it?”

“Got it. But if he interrupts us, I’ll literally toss him out of this damn thing.” 

Noel scratched his nails down Cameron’s chest, leaving behind red marks and making him growl again until he palmed his dick, then he moaned louder. “Deal.”


	6. Feeling Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron finally shows Noel the surprise and hopes to God he doesn't run from it...and him

Cameron watched smugly as Noel slowly descended the steps off the plane. Giving his best penguin waddle. They had spent the remainder of the trip fucking on just about every surface, then slept more, then ate like they were starving and topped it all off with one last round of drunken sex.

But 20 hours of straight sex took its toll on their bodies. Muscle aches and cramps bruised and scratches and being bitten. Chapped lips, Noel had split Cameron’s lip with his teeth. Noel’s ass was sore, and his dick was throbbing.

Cameron wrapped his arm around Noel and kissed his temple as they stood at the airport under the sun. Noel still didn’t know where they were. He had clammed up tightly, not giving in like he normally does when Noel pouts.

“You gonna tell me where we are Riley?” Noel grinned as he looked around. It was tropical, no doubt. He could smell the ocean air, smell the salt water and the sand. The sun was bright but not sweltering hot against his skin and the breeze was perfect.

“Well, Mister Fisher, this is The Conrad Maldives Rangali Island.” Cameron grinned, very happy with his choice. “We are going to be spending 3 weeks here, just you and me.”

“We’re in The Maldives…” it wasn’t a question. More like he couldn’t believe they were finally here. They talked about coming here for years. For one holiday or another but never had the time… “Holy fuck.”

Cameron smiled and wrapped his arms around his love. “Breathe baby…this is for us. We deserve this. Don’t you think?” He kissed over the side of his face, getting just a little emotional as Noel was.

He nodded rapidly and turned in Cameron’s arms to pull him in for a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. “Fuck yes we do. I can’t believe you brought us here Cam.” His eyes were moist as he pulled back to kiss his amazing boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby.” He kissed him again and held his hand after they untangled. “Now, I have a reservation at the hotel, but I don’t want you to see it until we are inside.”

Noel scuffed and followed Cameron to a car waiting for them. Cameron got into the back first, then he slid in after him, Cameron’s arm immediately went around his shoulder, squishing them together. “So, what. You gonna blindfold me?” He had been joking until Cameron pulled out a blue blindfold. “Cam, I was kidding.”

“I wasn’t.” He smoothed the silk of the blindfold with his thumb, his other hand moving slowly on the back of Noel’s neck, trying to soothe him. “It’s the best hotel on this island so I don’t want you to get overwhelmed. I want it to be a surprise.”

Cameron’s voice was soft. It only did that when he was holding something back. He wasn’t lying though. Noel knew Cameron would tell him if he pushed it but why? It was a harmless surprise, fun for both of them and it would make his boyfriend happy. Why would he ruin that? He trusted Cameron wholeheartedly. 

“Whatcha waitin for Riley.” He smiled and motioned for Cameron to continue. And the smile he got in return was worth it. Such a bright smile. One he needed to see all the time.

“You’re too good to me Noel.” Cameron whispered in his ear as he tied the blindfold around his head, making sure it was tight enough to stay put. “If you don’t like it, we can always switch hotels.” 

He didn’t need to see Cameron’s face to read him like a book. He was still nervous for some reason. He laid his hand on Cameron’s thigh and squeezed, automatically he felt him relax into his side. “Just relax babe. We won’t need a different hotel. I’m sure you picked the perfect one.”

Cameron smiled and kissed his temple. “I hope you think that after you see it.”

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Even though Noel didn’t know where they were going didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy every moment. The window was down, letting the breeze making him relax even further. Letting go of all the stress and worry. The best part was Cameron glued to his side, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand was laced with his own resting on top of his thigh. 

To feel Cameron relax against him, the way he kissed him every few minutes was all he wanted from this anniversary vacation. He wanted to be wrapped up in those arms and feel the love between them. He knew there was more, but Cameron didn’t need to try so hard.

“I love you Cam.” He whispered against his lips, not kissing him, just letting their lips rub together.

“I fucking love you too.” Cameron sighed and cupped his face, tracing his strong jaw with his thumb. “And I love when you say that.”

He grinned. “Me too.” 

The car pulled to a slow stop and they both felt their hearts beating fast. Cameron got out first, then offered Noel a hand out and kept their hands locked together. 

Noel felt a wooden deck like walkway beneath his feet, study but definitely not the normal concrete walkway or even sand. Wood. It didn’t creak or smell musty, it was solid just like Cameron was beside him.

“It’s a bit of a walk but it’ll be worth it.” Cameron smiled up and the beautiful hotel. 

“Just don’t walk me into the water and I won’t be mad.” He joked but could feel Cameron flinch. 

The walk seemed like it took ages, that same wooden walkway stretching for miles under his feet, but Cameron kept walking, so he followed. Finally, after at least 15 minutes, they stopped, and Noel heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Welcome to Hotel Muraka Mister Monaghan, Mister Fisher. My name is Nika and it’s a pleasure to show you around.”

Her voice was overly excited for sure. And she knew their names and their faces… exactly how far did Cameron go with this? 

“Thank you Nika. If you could just point me in the right direction, I can figure it out. I want it to be a surprise.” Cameron accepted the map of the hotel she handed him.

Noel shook his head. Hopefully they’d get that tour when he had the blindfold off. “Can I take this damn thing off?”

“No.” Cameron said as he chuckled. “Just shut it and follow me.”

“You shut it.” He smiled and let Cameron drag him forward.

He felt the change immediately. Instead of the cool breeze, he was blasted with cooler air conditioning, but the smell of the sea was all around him. The familiar ding of an elevator was comforting, as was Cam pushing him up against the inside of it, pressing his larger body against him. 

Noel groaned and let his hands move up to Cameron’s sides, he didn’t need to see to know where he was touching. The elevator moved, but it went down instead of up. He was about to ask when he felt lips on his neck and he could care less which way they were going as long as it had a bed.

“Can’t even wait til we get in the room?” Noel smiled and tilted his head to the side to give him more room.

“Nope, I like you blindfolded like this.” He kissed over his jaw, skipping his mouth entirely.

Despite his ass being a little tender, he was ready for more. He could never get enough of him. Not even 20 hours’ worth. “Why are we moving down still?” he asked as he felt the elevator still moving.

“Nope, not gonna tell you.” Cameron mumbled against his jaw. His hand gripped Noel’s hip hard and pressed them closer together. “Fuck, I just can’t get enough of you.”

Noel smiled. “Good, hope that never changes.” He breathed back, his hands slipping lower to rub over Cameron’s obvious bulge. They both groaned and rocked together. “How much longer?”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, making them both chuckle and peel apart. Noel let himself be pulled forward until Cameron stopped and he heard keys jingle. This was it. The moment he got to see what Cameron had been so anxious about and he was both very excited and slightly terrified. 

Cameron moved forward, pulling him close behind, close enough to trip over even. The room was quiet, no air kicking on, no talking. No sounds. And he couldn’t see anything. It was frustrating. 

“Are we here?” Noel asked when Cameron didn’t say anything.

Cameron sighed heavily, very, very happy with the room. “Yes baby, we are.” He moved behind Noel and gripped his hips, walking him forward. “Remember what I said about switching rooms?”

Noel nodded but rolled his eyes under the blindfold. “I remember but Cam, we don’t- “

“No, we might. Just know that we can, and I won’t be mad.” He kissed his neck, nearly trembling from anxiety.

Noel put his hands over Cameron’s and squeezed. “Just show me yeah? We can talk about it after.” 

“Okay. I’m going to take this off but I’m going to block your eyes until they adjust, then you can look.” Cameron kissed his neck again and started working the knot out of the blindfold.

Noel nodded and kept absolutely still. The blindfold slipped away, and he blinked hesitantly, seeing dots of light as he tried to adjust to the light. But all he could see were Cameron’s hands. “Okay, I’m good.” He breathed. He was trembling just as bad as Cameron was.

“Here goes everything.”

Noel watched his hands slip away to reveal what was in front of him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He grabbed Cameron’s hands and held tight as he took in the room. They were under water. Literally. Instead of taking that elevator up into the sky, it brought them below into the sea. Panic started creeping in. Seeing all that blue water, on every side of them. Closing in, crashing down…

“Breathe Noel…” Cameron took a deep breath. “Just breathe.”

Noel matched his breathing until he calmed a little bit. He was safe. He wasn’t going to drown. With that realization, he released Cameron’s hands and stepped forward.

The floor was like coral under his shoes. Sparkly, shiny and beautiful. Different designs and colors. The entire room was surrounded by water, being kept away by glass. Instead of a wall, it was a glass wall. A big, beautiful oceanic view from under the sea. Almost too perfect to be real.

He could see everything from the sandy bottom that swirled when a fish swam too fast across it. Beautiful coral in every color was spread around the bottom. There were natural rock fissures with star fish stuck to the sides of them. Beautiful, oval shaped prisms hung from stands in the middle, wish various corals and fish swimming about, they looked like the seas version of a chandelier. 

“Oh wow…” Noel mumbled and walked slowly to the glass. He put his hand flat against it and a few fish swam up to circle his hand. He smiled. Memorized by the beautiful sight before him. It looked like heaven. 

He turned away from the giant walls and took in the rest of the room. Unaware of Cameron watching him with the same amount of wonder as he watched the water. 

The room was just as beautiful. That coral carpeting looked soft and plush under his shoes. A large, oval sized bed was centered directly in the middle of the room, facing the ocean. The bed draped in shining silvers and grays. Pillows mounted at the headboard that was in the shape of a seashell. Two round tables on either side of the bed, held a fresh vase of flowers.

A large, extremely large t.v. was facing the bed, a few couches to the far side of the ocean wall, made from the same shining material as the bed…and this was only the first room. All he could see without moving.

Noel turned back to Cameron, with tears slowly dripping down his face. But his boyfriend didn’t see happy. He still looked nervous. Maybe it was because he was crying. Cameron probably thought he was afraid. When he went to speak, Cameron beat him to.

“I can’t tell if you like it or hate it.” He shifted his feet and looked down. “I-I just wanted you to have the chance to be in the water. To see how beautiful it can be.”

Noel stood silent. Unable to put into words now much he loved this man. Cameron was crying now too, trying to justify his reasoning when it wasn’t needed. But he still couldn’t speak.

“Shit…” he sniffled and sucked in a large breath of air to get through this. “I tried to get you into the water, so you can enjoy everything while we were here, but you still didn’t like the water.” Cameron was clearly blaming himself for this. He did try to get him into the water. He just couldn’t put that fear behind him. 

Cameron rubbed a hand over his face. “I wanted to show you how beautiful the water can be. And this…” he motioned to the water surrounding them. “This way you can feel safe. You don’t have to worry.”

Noel couldn’t stop the tears now. How did he get so fucking lucky? He didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Cameron. Who would put that much effort into making him happy and to make him feel safe. It was so beautiful.

“Oh Cam…” Noel moved forward and grabbed his boyfriends face, brushing away the tears. “I think this is so fucking beautiful. I love you so damn much for doing this.”

Cameron blinked dumbly…Noel didn’t hate it? He was crying though… “You like it?” he asked hesitantly and pulled him closer.

“It’s fucking beautiful Cam. I never want to leave here.” He kissed him softly, no tongue. Just their lips moving lazily, lovingly against each other’s. “You are so amazing Cam. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Cameron was beaming. It worked. Noel liked it. He was finally in the water. Unafraid and smiling that beautiful fucking smile. “I love you.”

Noel smiled. Cameron really did love him. Not even this room could compare to how beautiful his boyfriend was, how beautiful his heart was. It was heaven sent, it had to be. He pressed their heads together and kissed him quickly. “Show me.”


	7. Monaghan Squared

Underwater Heaven  
Chapter7- Monaghan Squared

Cameron gently untangled himself from the warmth and comfort that was Noel’s body. He unlinked their fingers, gently laid Noel’s head off his shoulder and onto the bed, one thick thigh was spread over his legs slid off too and he was free to stand and stretch. His back, neck and knees popped as he stood, digging his bare feet into the coral looking carpet. 

A pleasant soreness spread out along every muscle in his body. As it usually did after having sex with Noel. After surprising Noel with the room, he was happy to show him how much he loved him…for nearly two hours. Each time a muscle pulsed, he was reminded of what position they’d been in to make that happen.  


Images of Noel pressed face first against the oceanic wall, so he was able to take in the view and take his dick at the same time. Then again with Noel riding him on the couch, working those powerful thighs like he knew he could. 

“Jesus…” Cameron smiled at the chill that spurred up his spine. He bent down and pushed an unruly strand of hair from Noel’s face before leaving him to sleep.

He stopped to dig his phone and a small black box out of his discarded jeans, to the bar to grab a flute of sweet tasting champagne and into the next room to make his phone call. They’d only had the pleasure of breaking in the bedroom of the suit. Just the bed and the couch, but the other areas of the suit were just as impressive. 

He walked through the glass covered hallway, clear with ocean water just like the main wall in the bedroom. The carpet was soft under his feet and the water had that blue hue to it that made everything glow. Cameron felt like he was in a 6 foot wide tube walking right into the ocean. 

The bathroom was impressive. A large, claw foot bathtub dead in the center, once again in front of the wall of ocean, but the wall was curved, arched to make it look wider. Two seashell shaped sinks stood on the back wall with marble and coral lined counter tops. Thank God the toilet was simple, plain white and blocked from the rest of the bathroom by tinted glass. 

It was hard to believe they were actually here, their dream vacation; The Maldives. This was their spot, their slice of heaven they had been unable to visit for years. It was something they talked about early on in their relationship. Just an idea tossed around that became real to them, that became a dream and a goal. Now they were here, and it was still hard to believe. 

Cameron blinked out of his little daze and walked naked to a bench that was set against one wall, facing the bathtub. He hissed as the coldness bit into his bare ass but after being wrapped up in Noel for two hours, his body was flushed. He scanned through the contacts in his phone until he found Jeremy’s and dialed as he brought the drink to his mouth and downed half of it.

It rang a few times before a very tired Jeremy answered, voice raw and full of sleep. “Cam?”

Cameron winced, he’d spaced the time difference thing completely. “Hey Jer, sorry. I forgot about the damn time change. We can talk later.”

Jeremy shifted in his bed and Cameron could hear it through the phone. He stretched, groaning and walked out of his room to let his girlfriend sleep. “Naw man, been waitin for this call. How’s it goin?”

Cameron smiled. “Fucking amazing! The whole trip was great, the plane…oh my God it was dope.”

Jeremy laughed as he lit a cigarette. “Right? We may have to pitch in and buy that fucker.”

“For real! But it was good, fucked all over the damn thing,” he smiled again when Jeremy snorted. “Slept and the surprise went perfectly.” He finished the champagne and leaned back against the cool wall.

“So, he didn’t freak the fuck and leave your pale ass like you thought?” 

He knew Jeremy was playing around but he was very afraid that was a possibility. Noel did not like the water. Something to do with his childhood that he never liked to talk about. Cameron had been concerned it would push Noel too far and he’d be mad and leave.

“No, thank fuck for that too. He loved it.” 

“You know I was jokin man.” Jeremy said seriously. “But that’s good. I knew goin there would be worth it. Too bad it took ya 6 years.”

Cameron laughed because it was true. “I was so anxious the entire fucking time, I'm not gonna lie. But it’s good, being here. It’s incredible. You wouldn’t believe these rooms.”

“Oh, no. I believe you. Shit, you showed me every hotel on every island there, remember?” Jeremy stood outside his balcony, thinking maybe he should plan a vacation soon.

“Oh stop bitchin man. You fuckin loved it.”

Cameron fiddled with the box he held tight in his hand. That little box was the other reason why he was nervous. It had been burning a hole in his pocket for an entire year. This was half the reason why they were here. To finally do this.

“You gonna do this time?” Jeremy asked in a gentle tone. He knew how important this was to him. How long he had waited for this.

Cameron eyed the hallway, making sure Noel wasn’t lurking around before he flipped the lid on the box, showing him the sparkle of the ring. It was hardly simple for a ring, meant for a man of course but instead of a plain band, it had small diamonds laced all around it. 

“This is it Jer.” He breathed heavily and could have sworn the ring did too. “This is really it.”

“About damn time. I know you tried last year…”

Ah, last year. The year Cameron had booked this exact hotel with every intention of proposing to Noel. 5 years together felt like a lifetime and he wanted to show him how much he really meant to him. But Noel had something come up last minute, a new roll he had been waiting for. So the vacation, the ring and their anniversary had been put on the backburner. 

“Last year was rough, don’t get me wrong. And the whole fuckin time I had that ring the only thing I could think about is that if I had to wait, Noel might get tired of us, of me. That he’d move on.”

“Cam…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know he wouldn’t do that shit. He loves me. But sometimes you can’t help it. This year though, this is the time. The place. It’s everything.” He smoothed over the bumps of each diamond as it sparkled from the blue hue of the water.

“Any plans on how you’re gonna do it?”

“I have a few, don’t wanna jinx it though so I’d rather not say.” He chuckled as Jeremy called him a dick. “Think he’ll say yes?” He asked after a minute and even to him it sounded hesitant and doubtful.

“Do I think he’ll—really man? Of course he’s gonna fuckin say yes!” Jeremy shook his head, Cameron was really nervous about this. “It’s been 6 years dude. You think he’d stay with you for that long if he wasn’t all in?”

The box clamped closed before he put it beside him on the couch. “When you say it like that, I sound ridiculous. But Jer, we have never talked about it. Not once. Not when Emmy got married or when Noel’s sister Rae got engaged. Nothing.”

“Wow, really? Like…. nothing?”

“Nothing. Not a single word about us and getting married so no, I have no fucking clue how he feels about it.”

Cameron stood and ran a hand through dirty, sweaty hair. He needed a shower for real, it got nastier the more he messed with it and he messed with it because he was scared. This entire conversation was supposed to encourage him to push forward and propose but instead he was doubting everything.

“Don’t do that Cam. Don’t start with the doubt. You know how he feels about you. Just take some time and think it all over.” 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” He said as he heard shuffling from the other room and Noel’s soft yawn. “Look, Noel’s up.”

“Gross man, don’t need to know the current state of his dick.”

Cameron snorted so hard he coughed. “Oh, fuck you. But I do gotta go before he hears shit he shouldn’t.”

“Don’t punk out man. Emma and I have a bet goin.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, you two are like old ladies gambling away all their money. Stop betting on our love life.”

“Blah blah blah Cam, get off the damn phone and go wear his ass out…literally.” He grinned and got back into bed.

“Such a dumbass Jer.” He joked before turning serious for a moment. “Thanks man. I’ll call you later yeah?”

“Only call me when he says yes. Try not to panic. Love ya.”

When he says yes…not if.

“Love ya too.” He hung up the phone and stacked it on top of the ring box. He could hear Noel in the other room, probably looking for him. He turned to the large bathtub and filled it with near boiling water just as Noel stepped in, that adorable sleepy look on his face.

It instantly calmed him. Taking away all his anxiety, at least for the moment. Just the innocent, sleepy happy look Noel gave him was enough for him to forget his own name. Cameron stood naked by the tub, watching as an equally naked Noel walked up to him, rubbing his blue eyes.

“Woke up and you were gone.” Noel linked their fingers.

“Jeremy called. Wanted to know how the surprise went.” He grinned brushed their noises together. “You okay?” 

Noel nodded. “Woke up cold, you know I hate that.”

“Yes, I know.” Cameron smiled and turned to the tub, unlinking one of their hands so he could slide inside. “That’s why we have a hot bath waiting.” He tugged their remaining hands and pulled him closer.

“I guess we are a little sticky huh?” He grinned and stepped into the hot water. It instantly relaxed him as he turned his back towards Cameron and sat down. “Fuck this feels good.”

Cameron wrapped one arm lazily around his neck and chest while the other went under his left arm, sliding over the slick skin of his hip. It was hard to ignore Noel’s naked ass against his front, but he wanted to just enjoy this without thinking of sex.

“Yes, it does feel good. Guess we have over worked each other since the party.” He kissed Noel’s neck and they both stared out into the ocean, watching fish swim in groups, swirling happily around the colorful coral. 

“Wow Cam, just fucking look at that.” Noel grinned and watched a shark pass right by their glass. It looked like something they would see right out of Shark Week. Up close and personal.

“I’m so happy you like it so much.” He squeezed around him as he smiled. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that Cam. It’s just complicated, water and I.” He sighed, nearly pissed off with himself for making Cameron feel that way after all the stuff he did for him.

“It’s okay baby. You like it, I like that you like it. Fuck, we are finally here after all this time.” He let out a heavy breath. “I just love you so fucking much.”

Noel turned to brush their noses together. Even after years of being with the same guy, he could never get enough of him and those three words. “Love you more.” He smiled into their kiss, closing his eyes and trying to keep them in check.

Cameron groaned against his lips as one of Noel’s thighs breached the water and slid against his own. You’d think that after constantly fucking he would need a break, not. He wanted to climb inside Noel and fucking live there. He wanted to be glued to his side for as long as he could before they got broken up again. 

“Easy baby,” Cameron smiled and took a deep, calming breath. “You gotta be sore.”

“I am, like a lot.” He blushed. “But I’d never say no.”

Cameron groaned. “Insatiable Noel…really.” His hand moved from around Noel’s chest to rest on that thigh, lightly stroking it up and down. “But we have plenty of time to do that. We have a reservation upstairs for dinner and should probably keep it, so we don’t starve.”

Noel chuckled and turned back around. He was about to argue until his stomach groaned loudly. “I guess dinner wouldn’t hurt. But…”

Cameron smiled and started to rub Noel’s stiff shoulders. “But…”

“But we are coming back here for desert.” Noel chuckled darkly. “Sound good?”

“After that, room service sounds good.” He whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. “Sit up, let me wash your back.”

Noel leaned forward and groaned the second Cameron washed his back with the silk like rag. “Only if you let me do you.”

“Like I’d even say no to that…”

*

Thirty minutes and no sex later, they were dressed nicer than board shorts and tanks but not as dressed up as suits and shiny shoes. A pair of nice jeans and button up shirts with combed back hair, linked hands and blinding smiles on their faces and it was show time.

Noel was in awe of the hotel. He’d been unable to full appreciate it when they arrived, so he was taking in everything now. Getting excited each time he saw a wall of crisp, blue water. He could just watch it for hours. Together he and Cameron looked like those two gay guys on that t.v. show where they flip houses. It was ridiculous. 

And Cameron didn’t rush him either. Every two seconds a different piece of the ocean was revealed and each time he was drawn to the window with Cameron plastered to his back, smiling against his ear. It was amazing. They wouldn’t move again until his stomach growled and then suddenly a new part would appear and they’d back to step one.

“Shit, sorry.” He blushed and pulled away from the glass enough for them to find the restaurant. 

“Don’t be. We can look for however long you want.” Cameron smiled back and flagged down the hostess.

Noel just blushed, how’d he get so damn lucky. Cameron held his hand tightly as the hostess came up to them with menus in her hand and a friendly smile. He didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up as Cameron smiled at her like he smiled at everyone, polite.

“Welcome. Do you have a reservation sir?” She asked, never looking away from the red head in front of her.

Noel wanted to snort and tell her that THEY had a reservation and it was their anniversary, so she needed to back off. But of course, Cameron didn’t need his help and took it all in stride.

“Yes ma’am, we do.” Cameron smiled widely at her but wrapped his arm tightly around Noel’s middle.

“Wonderful! Name?”

“Monaghan.” Noel said quickly, making her brown eyes narrow at him and Cameron just leaned over and kissed his neck. It didn’t matter where they went or who they were around, Noel liked recognition. He was Cameron's and Cameron was his. And his boyfriend happily indulged.

The hostess fumbled for a moment and Noel could only smile wider, feeling giddy all over at her sudden unease.

“Ah, here we are. Table for two for a Mister Monaghan and Mister Monaghan?” she questioned at see both men listed under the same name.

Noel tensed. Both Monaghan? Was that on purpose or maybe she assumed they were married. Is that way Cameron wanted? Had he missed any signs that he did want that? Noel wasn’t even sure he wanted that. They’d never talked about it. Maybe they should? But how was he supposed to answer right now? Cameron was silent and looking at him with a smile, letting him decide how to play it.

Noel cleared his throat and laced their fingers together. “Yes, table for Monaghan and Monaghan.” He looked up at Cameron who was beaming, a smile so wide he looked like he was back on set for Gotham's Jerome.

“Of course sir, right this way.” 

Noel went to follow her when Cameron jerked him back by their interlocked hands and pulled him in for a hot and hungry kiss. All tongue and lips and small gasps from him with deeper sounds from Cameron. His head was spinning by the time he pulled back.

“Fuck Riley…tell me how you really feel about it then.” He smirked and nearly wanted to fan his flushed face.

“It just has a good ring to it.” He shrugged like it was nothing…when it was really everything.

Their eyes met, never once losing contact as he spoke. “Yeah, it kinda does.” He grinned and turned back to see their hostess smiling brightly at them this time. He nodded to her, she nodded back, and they followed her to the “Monaghan table” which was a quiet place far in the back right next to that blue wall of wonders.

Noel took a seat and expected Cameron to sit opposite him, until his quirky ginger sat in the same side of the booth as he was. One of those long arms going around his shoulders to make him lean into him so Cameron could kiss his temple.

“So clingy.” He smiled but leaned back and relaxed, one of his hands going to Cameron’s thigh. He liked Cameron this way. It was like Cameron was unable to go without touching him for longer than a few minutes at a time. 

“You love it.” He replied with confidence as he kisses his ear. “You like this place?”

Noel suppressed a shiver as he nodded. Cameron was doing this on purpose. “Of course I do. Nice and quiet, dark and it has a breathtaking view.” He stared at Cameron, not the wall.

“The view huh?” Noel nodded. “Gotta admire the view first.” He tried to hide his smile, but it didn’t work.

“I am.” Noel leaned in close to kiss lightly over smiling lips. Until someone cleared their throat again and ruined their little moment. He looked away from his beautiful boyfriend to see their waiter smiling at them. 

It didn’t take them long to order, or for Noel to realize this guy was eying him like he was desert. Whenever they went out, people migrated towards Cameron, hardly ever at him. Cameron was fucking gorgeous. Even now with that furrowed brow and mean mug as he pulled him in closer.

“Asshole.” Cameron muttered as the guy left and pulled Noel by his shoulders, so he was practically leaning into his chest. “Don’t people understand boundaries anymore?”

Noel snorted. Jealous Cameron was something else. He leaned more into his body, putting one hand back on Cameron’s thigh while the other smoothed up the buttons on his shirt. That got Cameron to look down, green eyes wide and a little dark.

“Easy red, you got nothin to worry about.” He squeezed his thigh until Cameron moaned.

“I always have something to worry about when you look the way you do.” He whispered into his ear, his nose buried in his freshly washed hair. “Maybe you need a sign on your ass with my name on it.”

Noel chuckled. “This about that waiter? He couldn’t even see my ass Cam.”

“No matter. Maybe my name tattooed on your forehead?” Noel shook his head. “I think you could rock the shit out of it.” Being absolutely serious right now. He knew Noel was drop dead gorgeous…the whole world knew but Noel was his, plain and simple.

Noel bit his lip, looking at how well that shirt fit against Cameron’s firm, chiseled chest. “You know Riley, you’re kinda sexy when you get jealous.”

Cameron bit back a smirk at Noel admiring his body. “Is that right?”

“Hmm mm…very sexy.” Heat poured low in his gut, clenching pleasantly. He couldn’t even remember why they came out of that gorgeous room in the first place. “Do we have to stay and eat?”

“Baby, we already ordered.” Cameron tried to be serious but Noel’s hand on his thigh was making it hard to be anything but turned the fuck on. “We should eat.”

Noel moved his hand up, slowly creeping up to Cameron’s crotch. He moved to speak right next to his ear, making sure his lips grazed him. “I can think of other things for you to eat Cam…” he licked his ear and Cameron gasped. “I may want a taste of you too.”

“Fuck Noel…” he breathed and put his hand over Noel’s and slowly slid it up to touch his cock. He hissed, and Noel groaned loud into his ear. “Real dick move bringing that up NOW! Are you tryin to fucking kill me?” 

Noel nipped at his ear, his fingers slowly tracing the outline of Cameron’s dick. “Just thought I should properly thank you for this wonderful vacation.”

Cameron moved his hand up from Noel’s shoulders to thread into his blond hair, messing up the style. The moment he went to reply, that asshole boyfriend stealing waiter moseyed up to their table, carrying their food with that annoying smile. 

“I made sure to put a rush on the order, just for you.” He winked.

Noel chuckled because he knew what Cameron would do. It was useless to try and stop him. He’d given the waiter reasonable doubt, but that proved Cameron’s point. It came to no surprise when Cameron didn’t move from their position.

“I appreciate the rush on the order. My boyfriend here was just begging me to leave. You see, he has this undeniable urge to bend me over and properly thank me for this wonderful vacation.” 

Cameron said as smugly as he could, smiling at the startled waiter as his mouth hung open and he looked slightly embarrassed.

Noel on the other hand expected him to say a lot of things to get his point across, that wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t embarrassed in any way, a little surprised but mostly he was fucking hard. Hearing Cameron talk so confidently like that did things to him he didn’t even know existed. 

“He’s right…” Noel smirked after a moment, his hand moving slowly up Cameron’s thigh. “In fact, would you mind wrapping this up for us? We have something we can’t be late for.”

Cameron groaned a little, putting a hand to block his mouth so that deep groan couldn’t slip it’s way past his lips. The waiter took the hint however and moved away from the table mumbling apologies. He gripped Noel’s hair and looked into his eyes.

“You have no idea how sexy that was.” He breathed, nearly panting. Crazy with want and need. 

Noel smirked back at him. “Yeah? Probably just as sexy as you telling him how I’m gonna bend you over.” He licked his lips and watched Cameron track it.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom while he’s wrapping all this up,” he breathed heavily against his lips. “Be ready to leave when I get back.” He smashed their lips together, not caring that others around them were watching and making comments. 

Noel kissed him back, moving his hand up to grip that firm jaw and slip his tongue into Cameron’s mouth. The second their tongues touched, Cameron gave that low groan he loved so much. He pulled Cameron back when he yanked his hair.

“Hurry the hell up then.” He lightly pushed Cameron, so he could slide out of the seat. 

Cameron smiled, tried to unbunch his pants and hoped no one saw how hard he was as he walked to the bathroom. 

Noel tracked every movement as Cameron walked away. From the sway of his hips, to the light gimp as he tried to walk with an erection, to the way Cameron winked at him before he turned the corner. That sexy little fucker. This was getting ridiculous. 

He waited approximately 30 seconds after Cameron left before he stood up and tried to fix his own clothes when the damn waiter showed up. He tried to speak but Noel just help his hand up. “Please, just get it to go and send the bill to our room. I’ll be back to get the food.” 

The waiter nodded, and Noel was powerwalking towards the bathroom at nearly warp speed. One moment he took his first step and the next he pushed open the door and locked it behind him. There were 3 stalls along the side wall and saw the last door was closed. He walked up to it and lightly knocked, trying to get his breathing under control.

“It’s occupied…” Cameron replied quickly.

Noel smiled. Cameron sounded wrecked. His voice was rough, even a little irritated. So, he knocked again, not speaking and he could hear Cameron curse. Noel braced as the lock jiggled and Cameron yanked the door open as he unleashed a mouthful of curses.

“You hard of hearing? I said it was…” the door opened, and Noel was standing there with a smirk on his face. “Noel.”

He grinned and grabbed Cameron by the collar of his shirt to pull him out of the stall. “Easy there Riley, you sound so frustrated.” He purred and pushed him against the wall as he stood between his legs.

Cameron swallowed back a groan and placed his hands on Noel’s hips. “So much for waiting for me.”

Noel smiled, his hands moving where they were braced on the wall by Cameron’s head to the button on his dark jeans. He popped them with one hand and unzipped him with the other. “Decided I didn’t have to wait.” He heard Cameron whine as he dipped his fingers into the band of his briefs and felt the head of his cock.

“Fuck…” he groaned and tried to turn Noel around to face the wall. Normally it was easy, Noel rolled with it. Not this time, this time as he tried to spin Noel around, the little fucker spun too fast and suddenly it was him face first against the wall.

“I thought we talked about this Riley.” He mumbled into his ear as he held Cameron’s hands above his head with one hand and slipped his hand down the front of Cameron’s pants with the other. “Thought I was going thank you the right way.” He ground his dick against Cameron’s perky ass, already hard and leaking.

“Yeeess…” Cameron groaned and pushed his ass back without thinking about it. Noel did that to him and it drove him crazy. “I didn’t think you were this serious.” 

Noel immediately let his hands go, but Cameron kept them against the wall. “Did you change your mind babe?”

“No!” he pushed back against Noel’s body again, feeling how hard he was. His body was hot and hard, aching to be touched by Noel like that. To feel things he’d never felt before. He wanted this. He wanted Noel. “I fucking want you like that.”

A breath of relief came out as he chuckled and put his hand back on top of Cameron’s. The hand in his jeans moved slowly up and down his hard length, making Cameron moan. “Good, because I really want to see how tight you are.”

“I’m ready!” He panted and pushed his ass out like an offering. 

Noel groaned and pulled his hand off Cameron’s long enough to pull his jeans down, so they rested below his ass. He took a step back to just watch. Cameron had a great ass. And it did not get the attention it needed. So tight and perky, he could bounce a nickel off that thing. He ran this thumbs down Cameron’s spine under his shirt, then dug lightly at those dimples above his ass.

“Fuck Cam…” he groaned when he was able to fully grip his ass. Squeezing and kneading at it like it was a work of art. “Just perfect.”

“Yeah?” He asked breathless. “Is it bad that I really want this to happen?” He chuckled when he turned to see blue eyes trained on his ass. “Don’t just stare.”

Noel nodded and pushed his groin up against Cameron’s bare ass. Cameron groaned low in his throat when he rocked forward, grinding against him. He put two fingers up to Cameron’s lips and nudged him. “Open up.”

Cameron sucked his fingers in, licking around them like it was a cock. Swirling his tongue all around, moaning around them.

“That’s it Cam, get em wet for me.” He breathed in his ear and tried not to shudder at every move he made. 

It was probably smart to take this into the hotel room, but he just couldn’t stop. Not now. Not after that damn waiter being so forward. Noel didn’t want to wait, and Cameron didn’t either apparently. Not with the way he was reacting. 

Noel pulled his fingers free from his wet mouth and down to rub between his cheeks. He attached his mouth to Cameron’s neck, sucking and biting and drowning in his moans as he circled his tight hole. Cameron shuddered, fucking trembling for him.

“Please Noel…” he begged and spread his legs a little wider. The entire time, he was wondering if this is how Noel felt every time they were together. So overwhelmed by pleasure, hardly able to think or act. 

Noel pushed the tip of his finger in slowly, not stopping until his finger was fully seated up to the knuckle. Fuck he was tight, squeezing him like a vice. “You okay?” He asked as he slowly thrusted in and out, loving just how Cameron’s entire body trembled.

“Fuck, I’m good. Is it always like this?” He panted and arched his back.

Noel nearly came at that sight alone. Cameron had that curve to his back that just screamed bottom. The way he arched back, that tight little ass searching for more to fill him up. He’d give anything just to see that arch every time they fucked.

“Always Cam.” He pulled his finger out, quickly sucked them into his mouth and pushed back in with two and fuck, the curve of his back… “Goddamn I love when you arch your back like that.”

Cameron groaned, shaking so hard his teeth chattered, sweat gathering under his shirt, between his shoulder blades. He felt full, so full and it was only two fingers. How in the hell had Noel taken his entire fucking hand?? “Feels good Noel.” He panted and moved his hand down to stroke over his neglected cock. 

Noel let him stroke it a few times just because his ass tightened wonderfully around is fingers, before he batted his hand away. Cameron whined, and he had to smile. “Wanna make it last Cam. Don’t you want that?”

Cameron nodded quickly. “You gonna add another one?” he nearly begged as he asked.

Noel really wanted to. Like really fucking bad. He couldn’t help but look down and watch that tight ass swallow both of his fingers over and over. “Not yet.” Cameron whined. “Gonna wait til I can stretch you out on that bed of ours, long legs spread wide.” He scissored his fingers when he said “wide” and Cameron’s knees nearly buckled. “I wanna see how good you taste Cam.”

“You keep talkin like that and I won’t last.” He warned as be gasped. One hand moved down to squeeze the base of his dick to keep his orgasm in check. “I fucking need it.”

Noel kissed his jaw and removed his fingers slowly. Cameron turned around in time to see him sucking them into his mouth, too eager for a taste to wait. That perfect jaw dropped open and all Noel could do was smirk. He was loving this little role reversal they had going but it was time to take it up stairs.

“Ready to leave?” Noel asked as he straightened his shirt and slicked his hair back. 

Cameron snorted and pulled his jeans back up and his shirt down, ignoring the fact that he missed Noel’s fingers inside him. “We gonna continue?”

Noel grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Of course I am Cam. But only if you arch your back like that again.”

“Liked that did you?” Cameron smirked and smacked Noel’s ass on the way out of the bathroom.

“Damn right I do.” They stepped out, expecting to see everyone staring at them, somehow knowing what they had been doing. But everyone was minding their own business. Not caring at all what they had been doing. Noel felt Cameron’s hand on the small of his back as they passed their table and the waiter.

Cameron grinned at him while he snatched the bag of food off the table and pushed Noel forward. “Thank you for dinner!”

Noel snorted and shoved him playfully as they walked back towards the elevator. At this point, he didn’t care how amazing the hotel looked. He didn’t care about that endless wall of blue water. All he cared about was getting to their room as fast as possible.

When the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside, Noel was on him. He pushed Cameron up against the back wall as they continued down. His hands rubbing over his nipples through the shirt, then down to rub over his cock until Cameron’s knees nearly buckled. 

“Noel!” He moaned and reached down to grab his ass with both hands and squeezed. “I love you like this.” 

“Like what?” Noel asked between kisses on his neck. He was slowly grinding against Cameron’s thigh, counting down the minutes that passed between each floor. 

“Aggressive, pushin me around.” Cameron groaned back as rocked against Noel’s hand. “You gonna fuck me like this too baby?”

The elevator dinged before it opened, and Noel pushed away from him only to nearly drag his lanky ass down the hallway. “Walk faster Cam.” He grumbled and saw their door. Thankful it wasn’t far from the elevator. “You got the key?”

Cameron nodded and fumbled with it as he pulled it from his jeans. Noel immediately glued himself to his back, grinding against his ass. “Fuck!” he stopped trying to unlock the door and laid his head back against Noel’s shoulder. 

“Open the door so I can fuck you.” He whispered in his ear before he nibbled it with his teeth. His hands slipped to his front and unbuttoned Cameron’s jeans, sliding a hand down to fist him. “Don’t you want it?”

Cameron pushed his ass back and focused enough to unlock the door. As he walked in Noel followed, kicking it closed and guiding him to the bed. “Yes I want it Noel.”

Noel grinned and turned Cameron around to face him. He loved how wrecked he was already. Face flushed red, panting. So needy for him. “Take your fucking clothes off.” He ordered and watched as Cameron took them off quickly, leaving him gloriously naked in front of him. “Damn, you are so fucking sexy.”

Cameron blushed and lifted Noel’s shirt off his head. “Talk dirty to me Noel.” He leaned back on the bed, legs split wide. 

Noel froze, Cameron was trying to kill him. He quickly jerked off his jeans and crawled between those long legs, smoothing up from his ankles to his thighs before squeezing them. “Whatcha wanna hear Cam, hmm? You wanna hear how hard you got me? How I can’t stop thinking about my dick balls deep inside you?”

Cameron involuntarily arched his back, spreading his legs wide as Noel’s words hit him hard. Making his body flush with a new wave of heat. His hands moved into his hair, threading through them slowly before moving down to caress his neck and chest.

“Keep going baby.” Noel praised as he leaned down to kiss on his thighs. Open mouthed kisses, biting gently as he moved up. He couldn’t take his eyes off his back. Arched so perfectly. “Touch yourself for me.”

Cameron nodded and let his hands move to rub over his sensitive nipples. “Need your mouth on them.” He whined and motioned for him.

Noel moved up, leaning his lower body between his spread legs until they both groaned deeply, moving slowly against each other. He sucked Cameron’s nipple into his mouth until it was hard enough to bite. “Like that?”

Cameron nodded and guided Noel’s head to the other nipple. “Just like that.”

Noel grinded down, feeling Cameron’s naked cock brush over his still in his boxers. “What else you need Cam?” He kissed down lower, watching his face the entire time, seeing his mouth part as he moaned. “Lower maybe?”

“Yes! Lower Noel.” 

Watching Cameron’s face, Noel kissed his way lower until he was face first with his dick. Hard and leaking at the tip. He blew cold air on it and watched Cameron arch up again. He felt across the bed until he touched the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers as he licked the head of Cameron’s dick.

“Please Noel,” he whined, sounding as broken as he felt. “Need to feel your mouth.”

Opening his mouth wide, Noel took him down inch by inch. Cameron gripped his head tightly, moaning so loud he thought the entire hotel could hear them. A slick finger moved between his cheeks, rubbing over his slightly stretched hole.

“You okay?” He asked as he backed off his dick, loving the line of saliva that dripped down. “You still want to?”

“So fucking bad baby, please.” Cameron spread his legs wider as he reached down to stroke himself, using Noel’s spit as lube. “Stretch me.”

Noel groaned and pushed a finger in, memorizing each groan Cameron graced him with. He had one hand on his thigh, spreading him wider to add another finger. Cameron bucked against the bed, rocking his body down.

“Fuck Riley, you’re a natural.” He grinned and added more lube to his fingers, so he could add a third one. Cameron nearly screamed but that beautiful body was shaking with need. “Feel good?” he asked as he finger fucked him deep while licking up and down his dick.

“So good Noel, can you fuck me now?” He asked eagerly, his entire body covered in sweat. He was close to coming and they hadn’t even reached the best part. 

Noel nodded and removed his fingers before surging up to kiss him. Cameron’s hands tugged at his boxers and he lifted enough to push them down. When he resettled between his legs, he wrapped a hand around their lengths and jerked fast.

“Fuck, please baby…” Cameron begged. “Feel so fucking good when you’re in me.”

Noel pushed his face into Cameron’s neck and rocked against him. “Not gonna last long Cam. I’m already so fucking close…”

Cameron nodded, scratching down his back. “Me either baby.” 

Noel moved back, grabbed Cameron by the hips and flipped him over. He grunted but let out a pleased moan. “Hands and knees, now.” 

Cameron scrambled into position, leaning forward on his forearms and offering his ass to Noel like a damn trophy. He felt so exposed like this, so open. But when Noel let out that deep growl, he suddenly always wanted to be this way. To have Noel growl like that. 

Noel leaned back just to admire the damn view. Cameron’s ass…just fuck! Long lean thighs split wide, the round curve of his ass, so tight and he leaned forward to bite it like he wanted to. Cameron moaned and wiggled. He smiled and ran his hands up his thighs, then to his ass and squeezed.

“Should have done this years ago.” He kissed the dimples in his lower back, then over his cheek before spreading him open. Cameron’s hole was so tight and perfect his mouth watered. He leaned down and blew against it.

“Oh God…” Cameron groaned and pushed back.

Noel finally licked a long stripe from his balls up to his hole before swirling it around. Fuck he tasted amazing. Noel groaned and licked him over and over, growling against his skin before dipping his tongue inside.

“Holy fuck!” Cameron moaned, and his arms gave out, he went face first into the bed, fisting the sheets and pushing his ass out. “So fucking good baby. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Noel smacked his ass just for the hell of it and wiggled his tongue in deeper. He pushed in a finger, angled it up until he found his prostate and sucked eagerly on his balls and Cameron lost it.

“Fuck…fuck…shit Noel!” He screamed and thrust back hard as that white hot feeling rushed through him. “Just like that baby…right there!!” 

Noel pulled away panting as he reached for the lube and slicked himself up. “I can’t…I just fucking need it right now.”

Cameron nodded. “Fuck me Noel, I’m so close.” He squeezed his cock to put it off longer.

“If you don’t like it or something is up, just let me know.” He kissed up Cameron’s back. He needed to calm the hell down. One wrong move and it was over. 

“Wait, I wanna see you.” Cameron tried to flip over but Noel held tight.

“You know it’s easier like this.” He gasped as he rubbed the head against Cameron’s slick hole. 

“I want to see you.” He said again, turning to look at him.

Noel nodded and moved to let him lay on his back. He gripped one thigh and brought it high on his hip as he lined up. Cameron’s hands cupped his face and brought him up for a kiss. “I love you.”

Cameron smiled, his hands going to Noel’s sides. “Love you more.”

Noel started to push forward but kept his eyes on Cameron’s face. Green eyes went wide as his head slipped in and it took everything he had not to come.

“Noel!” He gasped and tightened his legs around him.

“I know.” He whispered against his mouth and kissed him hard as he pushed all the way in. “Holy shit!!” He gasped as the kiss broke. His entire body was shaking. “So damn tight.”

Cameron was also shaking. Legs locked tightly around Noel’s hips. He felt so full. He breathed deep and the pressure slowly subsided and gave way to immense pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, slowly stroking Noel’s sides. “God Noel…. you feel…”

He pulled back to see Cameron’s face, he was beautiful. “I know baby, I know.” One hand was braced on the bed by Cameron's head while the other gripped his thigh, keeping them flushed together. 

“Move Noel, please.” He begged and leaned up to kiss him. 

Noel kissed him slowly as he rocked forward. Slowly pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in. Cameron let out that incredible groan each time, gripping his sides hard enough to leave scratches. Each time his hips were flushed against his ass, Cameron’s legs started to shake. 

“Oh Cam…” he breathed into his neck. His thrusts were getting faster, harder as he worked them towards that edge. “So tight for me.”

“Noel!” He moaned and slowly thrusted up to meet his. He couldn’t stop looking away from Noel’s body. Those thick thighs clenching over and over as he thrusted, his abs bunching with each move. He could even see his cock going in and out of his body.

“Jesus Cam…” he leaned back enough to watch his dick sliding in and out perfectly. “You take it so good baby. Fuck, you take it so fucking good!”

Thrust after thrust, Cameron’s body took it all like he was born to take his dick. He knew exactly when to meet him for each thrust, he knew when to squeeze around him. Each time he pulled out, Cameron’s body tightened around him. He was so perfect. 

Noel sat back, moving one of those long legs over his shoulder to get in deeper. He gripped Cameron's hips and pistoned forward. Cameron kept gripping the bed, biting at his arm and clawing angry, sexy red marks down his chest.

“I never want this to end...” Cameron whispered as one thrust hit him hard, making his body buck. “Need you like this all the time.”

Noel slowed his pace. Long, slow strokes that managed to let him touch every inch inside him. “Gonna bottom for me baby? Gonna let me bend you over whenever I want?”

Cameron nodded without hesitation. He leaned up on his elbows and watched his dick pound in and out. That incredible sound bringing him so much closer to that edge. “Whenever you want baby. Just fucking take it whenever you want."

His breathing was harsh, shallow. Each thrust had him shaking, kissing over his neck and down his chest, licking the sweat off Cameron's skin. “Fuck you feel incredible.”

Cameron let go of Noel's side to grip his cock, working it fast as he panted and writhed under him. “So close baby…” he moaned, and his head dropped back as Noel hit his prostate. “Shit…shit, fuck. Right there Noel!”

He twisted his hips to hit that spot over and over again, barely hanging on by a thread. “Come for me Cam, come all over my dick!” He growled and fucked into him as hard as he could. Pounding into him hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping pounded through the room.

“Fuck Noel!!” Cameron closed his eyes as he shot all over his hand and against Noel’s chest. Shaking until he could no longer hold his legs up.

“Oh Fuck!” he shouted as he came hard, filling Cameron up for the very first time. He panted and looked down at his boyfriend with a matching grin. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Cameron smiled wickedly and slipped a come coated finger into Noel’s mouth. His eyes darkening as he sucked it all off. “And you are one hell of a top.” 

Noel chuckled and kissed him, letting Cameron taste himself. “I love you.” He breathed heavily, his body was exhausted, and he was falling asleep fast. “Love you more than anything Cam.” 

Cameron yawned, wrapped his arms around Noel’s body and kissed his head. “Love you Noel, more than I can even say.”

Noel chuckled. “Try then asshole.”

Cameron grinned, thinking about that little black box. “Don’t worry baby, I will.”


	8. Magic

Underwater Heaven  
Chapter 8- Magic

It was only their 3rd full day in The Maldives and it was everything Noel thought it would be. Bright, colorful, relaxing. Heaven. This place, with Cameron, was his version on heaven. They’d spent the day walking through the island, visiting different shops and a few areas that had been recommended to them. It was perfect. 

Holding hands as they walked, buying a few things for them to remember this place forever. They even found a rather expensive but exotic bottle of Whiskey as a thank you to Jeremy for the plane.

Later in the day, Noel had mentioned cycling around the island instead of walking. He had been halfway playing of course until Cameron saw a bike rental station and snagged two of them. Did he ever mention his boyfriend was fucking wonderful? Because he really was. 

Lunch in a family owned diner, surrounded by palm trees and a dock that lead straight onto the beach. Sharing drinks and smiles. Noel didn’t even blush too hard when Cameron pulled him close and kissed him like he needed to breathe him down. Whenever Cameron would pull away from the kiss, Noel would whine and chase after his mouth, not caring that half the place had stopped eating to grin at them.

After lunch, they walked a little wobbly to the beach, having had a drink too many as they played around in the booth. Noel kicked sand at Cameron, hitting him square in the chest. Green eyes widened and skillfully chased him across the white sandy beach until he was tackled from behind.

Cameron kissed all over his face, returning that blinding smile. Noel remembered looking up at him with such love, pure, unabashed, uncontrollable love. He fell for this redhead before he knew it and every day their love grew, flourished. 

He would never forget the moment the sun began to set right behind Cameron. Noel looked up at the man straddling him on the beach and it looked like Cameron was the center of the sun. All things warm and bright, beautiful and breathtaking. His heart pounded, and he never wanted to look away. Noel grinned when he realized that he never had to. Cameron Monaghan was his. 

After the amazing day they had, they returned their bicycles and took a local cab to drive them back. Noel watched Cameron rest his head on top of his, both of them sat very close to each other, hands linked, Cameron’s arm around his shoulders to hold him close. Green eyes closed, and a kiss was pressed into his hair and Noel knew he would end up resting his eyes until they made it back to the hotel.

\--  
Noel stretched pleasantly as he woke up from their little nap on the couch. The second they were inside, Cameron pulled him down, cuddled between his legs and told him they were napping. So they did. He looked down to see Cameron in the same spot, that red head resting on his chest, one of his legs tossed over his middle. He smiled stupidly at his adorable man and threaded fingers through his hair 

“Wakey wakey Riley…” he lightly tugged his hair and just barely heard Cameron gasp. “Didn’t we have plans tonight?” He asked and checked his watch, it was nearly 9 already. They had slept for 3 hours. 

Cameron groaned deeply and stretched wide. Only thing was, Cameron had a long reach. Those arms got tangled in Noel’s hair and face, nearly slapping at him. Noel grinned at batted large hands until their fingers linked, and Cameron kissed over them. A-fucking- dorable.

“We have plans?” Cameron asked sleepily, rubbing his face over Noel’s chest.

He scuffed. “I assume we do. You’re the one who made them.” He grinned when Cameron pushed his shirt up a little to kiss over his chest. He sighed and leaned back into the couch, enjoying the way Cameron’s mouth made him feel.

“Oh, yeah. I found this amazing part of the beach I wanted to show you.” Cameron said excitedly as the sleep started to wear off.

Noel groaned. “Another beach Cam? It’s like almost 10 and there is no way I’m getting in. Not this late or in the daylight.” He sat forward and rubbed a hand over his face. He was getting tired of this runaround and he was tired of seeing that look on Cameron’s face whenever he refused to go in the water.

“Noel, please? It’s an amazing beach, private so there aren’t going to be any people to bother us.” Cameron sunk to the floor in front of him. “You don’t have to get in. There is this really amazing bridge that stretches over the water.”

Noel grabbed Cameron’s hands and held them to his lips. “You know I’m trying, right? I’m not trying to ruin this.” 

Cameron pushed their heads together, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. “I know baby. And you’re doing so great. I promise you don’t have to get in, I just wanna show you.”

How could he say no to that? He couldn’t. Cameron wasn’t forcing him to swim. He just wanted to walk on a bridge to see the water, see the beach at night. It wasn’t asking a lot. Noel knew there was another reason for his sudden anxiety. Something that had been placed in the back of his mind since the party at their place before this surprise trip. 

“Alright, let’s go see the beach.” Noel said after a moment, trying to wait for a moment alone before he freaked the fuck out. This entire time, it hadn’t been burning a hole in his pocket until now. He didn’t know why. 

Cameron smiled and kissed those pink lips softly. “Thank you baby. I’m gonna hop in the shower. You need one?”

He shook his head as Cameron stood and headed towards the hallway. “Naw, I took one before we left. You go ahead and I’ll get dressed.”

“Okay, I’ll be out soon. And dress comfortable yeah? It’s only the beach.” 

Noel grinned at Cameron’s wink and watched him walk away. He let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. What was he going to do? He had barely thought about this the entire trip but now it was like a window closing in on him. Like he had to do it tonight, or risk losing everything.

With a glance towards the shower, Noel dug into his pocket and palmed his phone and the small velvet bag that was haunting him. He thumbed the engagement band through the bag, not yet ready to see it again until his mind was made up. 

If he wanted to make this phone call, he needed to do it before Cameron got out of the shower. He dialed the number, not knowing what time it was in L.A. but not really in the mood to care. It rang 4 times before it was picked up.

“Noel?” Emma’s voice was soft, sister-like. 

He smiled, just hearing her voice shot down his anxiety a few levels. It was amazing what a good friend could do to improve your life. He was thankful he found one as great as her.

“Hey lady, miss me yet?” He smirked when she snorted back at him.

“I do, in fact. You got far too loaded at the party and got dicked down too hard. I didn’t even see you before you left.”

“Dicked down huh? Tryin out new vocabulary words Em?”

“Oh shut it Fisher. Back to why you called me. How’s the trip going?” 

He narrowed his eyes. He never actually told her why he had left the morning after the party. He hadn’t known until he landed in The Maldives. How did she know? “Em, I didn’t tell you about this trip. Shit, I didn’t even know until we landed.” 

Emma cursed under her breath. “Uh, yeah I guess you’re right about that.”

Noel snorted as he shook his head. “Did Cam tell everyone but me?” 

“Yeah, he really did babe. He needed to keep it a surprise and since I’m your best friend, he came to me. Don’t be mad.”

“M' not mad Em. I know why he did it and Iove this place. But it’s kinda put me in a bad position.”

“Are you talking about the ring?” 

The ring. Cameron’s ring. “Yes, Em, the ring. The one I hidden in my nightstand that somehow ended up in my bag….” 

She laughed nervously. “It was an honest mistake.” She snorted halfway through the lie. “Okay, no. I did it on purpose because you needed a push. Hell, you bought that 2 years ago.”

Two years was a long time to try and propose to the man you love. It was odd these days to be with someone for 6 years and not be married and or engaged. It just wasn’t common anymore. People didn’t wait anymore. But he’d bought a ring with the intention of asking him. He just didn’t have the guts to do it. 

“I’m not ready Em. Cameron and I aren’t there yet.” He shot back, anxious and nervous. That pit in his stomach was spreading like wild fire.

“6 years Noel, 6 fucking years with that ginger and you’re not ready?” Emma shot back, getting just as annoyed.

“Emma….” He took a deep breath and got up from the couch to walk around. He as too pent up to just sit there. “In 6 years, we have never talked about marriage. Never! Like not even when our friend’s got married, when my sister got engaged. Nothing. Couples are supposed to talk about that shit if they want that for their future. What does it say about ours that we haven’t uttered a single world about it?”

Emma was silent. She would like to say he's wrong but he really wasn’t. “Wow, I didn’t expect that Noel. Do you think he won’t want to?”

“How should I know?” he snapped, regretting it immediately. “Look Emma, I’m sorry. I just don’t what to do. I wanna ask, so fucking bad I wanna ask, but if he says no? People don’t come back from that. They leave. What if Cam leaves?”

He was panicking for real this time. His heart beat out of control, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. The voice in the back of his head was calling him a pussy. Shaking hands and shortness of breath. He was losing it.

“He won’t leave, he would never do that Noel. You have to know that. I know you know that.”

Did he? Would Cameron stay even if he denied his proposal? Why would he? If he said no, that would put them at odds. Different levels of love for one another. What was the point in dating if the ending goal wasn’t marriage? Answer; there isn’t one. He had been in this from day one, Cameron too….or so he thought, so he hoped. 

“I know he loves me Emma. I just…” he trailed off, not wanting to say what he really thought. It was too depressing. It would ruin the mood for tonight.

“Then throw the ring into the ocean. If you are so doubtful if your love for him, then toss it and forget it.” She was fuming, nearly crying with how upset she was over this. “But if there is one part of you that really loves him, one part of him that loves you…then sac up and ask him.”

Noel blinked a few times into the dead phone. Well, if that wasn’t a slap in the face then nothing was. This was stupid, being afraid. This was Cameron, his Cam. His love. His ginger. Why would he say no? Stupid question because he wouldn’t. 

And what he told Emma about not talking about marriage in 6 years was a lie. Sort of. They had that little mix up at dinner the other night. Mister Monaghan times 2. Husbands… neither of them corrected the mistake. And Cameron even said it had a nice ring to it. Because it did. He wanted to be Mister Monaghan. Or he wanted Cameron to be Mister Fisher. Either would do. He just wanted that ginger forever.

He tossed his phone aside and held onto the ring tightly. He stood up and headed to the wardrobe and quickly changed into a new pair of khaki shorts, a dark blue shirt and his converse. By that time he heard the shower shut off and Cameron’s phone rang at the same time.

Jeremy was calling. Noel picked it up and swiped to answer. 

“Hey Cam!” Jeremy’s voice was awful chipper.

Noel smiled. “Sorry Jer, it’s Noel.”

“Oh, hey man. Cam around?”

Noel could hear the slight hesitation is his voice. “Yeah, hold on a second.” He muted the phone and walked down the hallway until he lightly knocked on the bathroom door. “Cam?”

A freshly showered, crazy redheaded Cameron poked his head out with that megawatt smile. “Change your mind about the shower?”

Noel smiled a little but shook his head. “Jeremy called. Wants to talk with you.” He handed him the phone. Hoping Cameron didn’t get mad he answered it.

“Oh, thanks! I would have hated to miss it.” He smiled fondly again and leaned forward to kiss him as he took it. “Thank you baby.”

His heart was jumping for joy in his chest. “You’re welcome.” His eyes traveled down to see Cameron in only a towel wrapped around his hips. He licked his lips and felt that fire burning in his groin.

Cameron chuckled. “All in good time baby.” He kissed him once more. “Let me take this and I’ll be ready.”

Noel tore his eyes away and nodded. It was a little odd that he wanted privacy to talk. Normally Cameron didn’t care who he was around on the phone. Most of the time, Cameron pulled him into his lap as he talked. So why now?

The door shut lightly on his face, with Cameron still smiling, the phone against his ear. All he did was stand there for a minute. Trying to figure out why he needed a closed door to talk. He leaned closer, hearing Cameron’s muffled voice but no distinct words. He about pressed his ear fully against the door but didn’t. He was too old for that shit. Was too mature, or he was supposed to be. He wasn’t about to listen to a phone call that nothing to do with him. 

Noel took a calming breath, trust. That’s what it was. He trusted Cameron with all he was, all he had. He pushed past the door without straining to hear and went to dress. By the time he had got over the doubtful thoughts, long, strong arms circled him from behind. He smiled because he couldn’t help it. Cameron leaned his sharp chin on his shoulder and kissed over his neck.

“Leave the shirt off,” Cameron said before he kissed his neck again. “We are going to the beach after all.”

Noel snorted and pulled up long enough to let the material cascade down his front. “Not just gotta walk around like a little hoodrat Cam. Think of how many people would be looking at me.”

“You’re right, snow suit it is.” He huffed and pulled back to dig through his own clothes.

Noel watched, trying not to lean forward and lick the drops of water rolling off Cameron’s back. “Jer okay?”

Cameron looked back, and Noel could see a slight blush on his cheeks before he looked away.

“Oh yeah, just sayin hey is all.” 

He didn’t believe it. And he hated that. The call lasted less then 2 minutes, so instead of getting upset that Cameron had just lied to him, he pushed it into the back of his mind for later. He focused on his shoes, then fixing his hair. Then proceeded to make sure he had all his stuff; room key, wallet, ring, confidence. Three checks and one blank. He was not confident. Not at all.

That’s why the gentle touch on the back of his neck made him jump 3 feet high. Cameron chuckled behind him and worked his hand against his neck. Working those tense muscles until he felt like he wanted to lay back down. 

“If you don’t want to go, we can stay here baby.”

Cameron’s voice deceived him and Noel smiled at him for trying. Cameron really wanted to go to this beach. “No, I’m okay Cam. You ready?”

Cameron studied him a moment longer before reaching for his hand and pulled him into a brief but sweet kiss. “I love you.”

Noel immediately felt safer. “Love you more Cam.”

“And yes, I’m ready to go.”  
\--

A nice drive and many sweet kisses in the backseat of a cab later, and Cameron was dragging him out from the seat, smiling like a lunatic. It was contagious because Noel’s smile matched his. He squeezed his hand tight and felt the sand shift under his feet.

“So my trusty tour guide, why is this beach so important to see during the night?” Noel asked and looked out to the water. The sun had set hours ago and the water was dark, lightly shimmering under the moon. Beautiful of course, but not worth leaving their room for. 

“I could explain, like scientifically and be a nerd about it, but I don’t wanna turn you off with that.” Cameron lightly laughed as he slowly led them down the hill.

Noel smiled but followed him. “Nothing you do turns me off Riley.”

Cameron stopped dead, making Noel bump into his hard back.

“Jeez, what?” He rubbed his nose.

“Nothing huh? Like my snoring, or leaving towels on the bathroom floor? Or what about when I put the lid on the milk half assed and you spill that shit all over the place?”

Noel laughed loudly this time. All those things were true. “Even with all that annoying shit Cam.”

His face softened. “Good. Just don’t say no about this until you see it.”

What an odd thing to say. It was almost the same thing Cameron said before showing him the under water hotel. Maybe he only said things like that, that involved water of some kind. A warning perhaps. But he nodded, trying to be calm instead of anxious.

“We aren’t actually going deep into the water.” He breathed out, not wanting him to he surprised. “At least nothing over our knees.”

Noel nodded. There was that blinding trust again. With that nod, he was pulled further down the hill and onto a dead as night, white sandy beach. There was no one in sight. No boats, no people walking along the waters edge. Nothing. No one but them. 

But the sand look like it had been bleached that color. Bright against the eerie moon but surrounded by darkness. Even the water was calm. Like it knew people weren’t around for it to make waves and show off. It was calm and peaceful, still and dark.

“It’s beautiful.” He admitted easily, closing his eyes as a warm but crisp breeze moved past them. 

“You’re beautiful.” Replied Cameron, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

It shouldn’t make his heart flutter like that, the comment was sweet but cheesy and he loved all of them Cameron threw his way. “Cheesy Cam, real cheesy.”

Cameron nodded because he already knew it was. Noel just pulled that out in him. The fun side, the reckless one who just lived in the moment. “I thought there would be more people out.” He changed the subject as he looked around.

“I knew we’d be alone. Too late out Cam. Maybe even a little too nippy to swim. And they tell you no night swimming anyways.” 

He wouldn’t let all those Shark warning signs they passed freak him out. He hadn’t planned on getting in for the entire trip but Cameron would and it scared him. So unpredictable. 

“Yeah, but this beach is know for night activity. Just sucks that they don’t realize it.”

Noel looked up, trying to figure out why he was being all cryptic until he was swept off his feet. Literally. Not in the romantic sense. Cameron had one arm around his middle, the other under his knees and lifted his ass off the beach like he wasn’t lifting a grown ass man. 

“The fuck Cam?” He asked and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cameron’s ability to lift him like this turned him on like nothing else could. Only then, the positions were different. This was straight up bridal style. 

Without an answer, only that charming “I get away with everything” smile he was known for, Cameron kicked his shoes and socks off and slowly walked towards the water. He gripped tighter, that anxious feeling welling up inside him again. He didn’t even need to be in the water for it to freak him out. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice very quiet, even though they were alone.

Cameron nuzzled his jaw, kissing it softly. “I wanted to show you why this beach was so incredible at night. Just keep your eyes on the water, okay?”

Noel swallowed thickly as he nodded. Normally Cameron said “just watch me” not the other way around. He made himself look away from those green eyes, down into the water. Cameron’s toes were an inch away from the edge. 

When he took that first step forward, his eyes widened. The water began to glow. Not from the brightness of the moon, but honest to God glow. It looked like little blue stars all around. Expanding from Cameron’s feet and rippled outwards, getting brighter. He was in awe. Water or not, it was breathtaking.

“Cam!” He smiled wildly as they were surrounded by blue stars. Fanning out towards the ocean with ease, like the water was welcoming it home.

“Beautiful, right?” Cameron was beyond pleased by this. Once again, Noel wasn’t afraid. He was shaking with excitement.

“Wow Cam. This is…It’s just so…wow.” He stuttered through that whole thing, hoping Cameron understood. 

Cameron laughed and nuzzled his jaw again, one hand smoothing up and down his back, trying to show him he had full control. That he wouldn’t fall into the water…even if it only hit mid calf. So, he walked a little further, feeling it creep up his knees.

Noel tensed.

“Hey,” he waited until their eyes met. Noel had that blissed out look again but under that was hesitation.

“Yeah?” Noel replied back, tightening his hold around Cameron’s neck.

“Baby, do you trust me?”

Those eyes…God, those eyes. They held so much emotion in such a small space. They were eager, pleading to get that “yes” answer. But not pushy. If he said no, Cameron would back out. He loosened his hold, trying to show he wasn’t afraid and hoping he succeeded as Cameron smiled lovingly at him. 

“Of course I do Cam, with my life,” Noel smiled at him before looking back down at the beautiful glowing water, that crept slower and slower up their bodies.

Cameron smiled at the look of awe on Noel’s face. “Stay calm okay baby, I wanna show you something.”

“What are you goin to show me?” Noel asked, a little apprehensive.

Cameron smiled, leaning down to kiss him, “close your eyes baby...just breathe and trust me okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Noel closed his eyes showing Cameron that he did trust him with his life, even if he was a little scared.

Cameron watched as Noel closed his eyes as he walked further out in the water, loving how much Noel trusted and loved him. He slowly lowered Noel to the water, expecting Noel to freak out and fight when he felt him move his hands from his body, but when he didn’t, Cameron knew for sure that he trusted him. “Okay baby open your eyes,” Cameron smiled at the look on Noel’s face.

“Holy fuck, I’m floating,” Noel smiled widely. He had never learned to float or swim, being afraid of water, he never wanted to learn. But he was in the ocean floating, looking up at a beautiful sky, holding hands with the most beautiful man on the face of the earth.

“Thank you for trusting me baby,” Cameron smiled, watching Noel relax and let the water sway him. 

Noel looked at him, that beautiful smile. One that captured his heart the moment he saw it all those years ago. “Cam, I trust you with all my heart. And when I said I trusted you with my life, I meant it.”

Cameron swallowed hard. “Come on baby, got something else I wanna show ya,” Cameron smiled and reached for Noel’s hand.

“Can it wait just a few minutes? This is a beautiful view.” Noel asked, not wanting to leave the water. Cameron looked a little anxious though, excited. More about whatever else he needed to show him then the water.

“Nope, it can’t wait,” Cameron answered and nuzzled his neck. “We can come right back I promise,” Cameron smiled, pulling Noel to him and helped him stand and stay on his feet as they walked out of the water.

“Do I need my shoes?” Noel asked as he stepped onto the wet sand and watched as Cameron eagerly looked in the other direction.

“Yeah, bring all your stuff baby,” Cameron smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“We are still coming back though, right?” Noel asked again. Now that he had faced his fear a little and got in the ocean, he had floated for shit sakes, he wanted to spend more time in the water. 

“Baby I promise you we will come right back. It’s not far, I just don’t want anyone picking our stuff up and walking off with it is all.” 

Noel nodded and grabbed his shoes, enjoying the feel of his wet shirt on his heated back. What he enjoyed most, was the way Cameron’s wet shorts clung to him. Showing him muscled thighs and the outline of his cock. 

“Baby, you’re getting distracted.” Cameron smiled and winked when Noel glanced up, blushing.

“Shut up,” he grinned and tossed Cameron his shoes. “Now, what’s got you all excited, hmm?”

Cameron switched the shoes and the bag to his left hand and offered Noel his right. “I won’t ruin the surprise, you’ll just have to wait.”

Noel scuffed and let Cameron pull him back up the beach. They didn’t walk very long when a decent sized bridge came into view. It stretched clear across the water to another section of the island. It was laid back for such a long bridge, nothing fancy but it was gated on both sides, so people didn’t drink and stumble in.

“This it?” Noel asked as he looked at Cameron.

“Yeah. I heard a lot about this bridge when I was looking over the island.” Cameron explained as they moved up the steps to it. “They call it, The Lovers Arch.”

Noel quirked an eyebrow at him, thinking Cameron was about to bend him over the damn thing. Apparently Cameron knew what he was thinking as he smiled but shook his head no and they began to move along.

“Couples come here before they leave to make promises, to trade secrets and hopes. Dreams of their future.” Cameron stopped in the middle and looked at him. 

Noel’s eyes moved around the sides of the bridge. Every few inches there was a lock. A padlock. Hooked inside the mesh siding. Tons of them, hundreds. Each a different shape, color, size. Some with combinations, others with keys. Some had names engraved expertly, the others had names engraved poorly, made with a dull knife and an unsteady hand. It was beautiful and he knew now why Cameron would bring him to this lovers arch. 

He knew this was his moment. The one Emma had been talking about. There were a thousand ways to do it, in a million places but this was it for him. There was no way Cameron would say no to his proposal. The ring was burning a hole in hid pocket and it got hotter each time Cameron spoke.

“I thought that maybe we could leave one,” Cameron paused as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the lock. “Would you want to?”

Noel looked at the padlock like it was made of gold. It wasn’t some odd shape, or bright color, it was as you would buy it. He took it from Cameron’s hand and flipped it over to see their initials carved into the back. Not professional, Cameron did it himself. 

“Wow, this is…” he paused, trying not to get choked up. But it provoked Cameron to speak up. 

“I know it’s a little cheesy, but…” He shrugged, blushing.

Noel cupped his face and kissed his trembling lips. When he pulled back, he made sure to get the attention of those glassy eyes. “It’s perfect Cam, thank you for showing me this.”

Cameron smiled and nuzzled his nose. “I want a piece of us to stay here, even when we leave. That way we can come back and remember all of it.”

Noel grinned. “God, have I told you that I love you?” his heart sped up when Cameron gave that shy blush. One that meant he said he loved him all the time but never got tired of hearing it. “I fucking love you.”

Cameron took his hand and slowly spun him around until he was facing the railing and Cameron was at his back. Noel sighed and leaned back, finding total comfort against him. 

“We need to do it together.” Cameron kissed up the side of his neck.

Noel leaned into the touch and easily opened the lock just as Cameron’s hand folded over his own so they could both hold it. “Should we say anything?” he asked as they linked the prong around a part of the mesh siding.

“Only one thing to say baby.” Cameron kissed his cheek.

Noel nodded. They both said ‘I love you’ just as they clicked the lock into place. Sealing those words in that lock forever. Noel turned his head again and kissed him. Cameron’s hand moved to cup his jaw and hold him closer. Their tongues danced together slowly, letting out little groans as they parted. 

“And the key?” Noel asked, more than a little breathless.

Cameron dug into his pocket for it but it dropped to the ground. “Shit, let me just…”

Noel smiled at his general clumsiness and dug into his own pocket for the ring. As soon as Cameron stood up, he would take a knee and ask. He could see it playing in his mind perfectly, as if it had already happened. 

Noel braced himself as Cameron stood up, the key tucked into his palm…but there was a small black box being cradled in both hands. His eyes widened, partly in shock, partly a little angry that Cameron had beat him to it. He just stared at it, unable to look away as the ring in his hand bit into his skin.

“Noel…”

Cameron started to get into his speech and he hardly heard that first part. He could see his lips moving and the hope in those green eyes but his heart was already swimming in tears. He was so beautiful and good and his and he wanted to marry him of all people. 

Noel licked his lips, trying to figure out how to get ahead of this. How to butt in without being an ass tell Cameron that he was the one who was supposed to propose. 

“Cam…” he stopped, unable to get the words out. His voice was just a whisper. Easily swept away by the breeze over the water. Cameron didn’t seem to hear him. His voice was steady, strong. He didn’t trip over his words or stutter once as he began the next part, a part he would never forget.

“Noel, I love you and you were made to be kissed……

Often

Hard

With Passion

With Gratitude

With beautiful acceptance.

You were made to be loved……

Unconditionally

Obsessively 

With tenderness

With aggression

With amazement.

You were made to experience these gifts.

And I would be honored to be the man that gives those gifts, to be the man that gets to do all that and more. Will you do me the honor of being that man…….will you Marry me?”


	9. Say YES to the Dress...or the Suit?

Underwater Heaven  
Chapter 9- Say YES to the Dress…or Suit?

Noel stood there with his mouth hanging open. Ian was on his knees, a beautiful fucking ring in one of those clichéd black boxes. After one of the most incredible speeches, proposals, he’s ever heard. His heart hurt. It pounded wildly in his chest, thumping to the rhythm of the waves below them. 

Meanwhile, the ring in his hand was digging into his palm, reminding him that he was going to do the same damn thing Cameron was. How was that even possible? That two people that had never even spoke about marriage, thought to propose at the same damn time? How did that happen? How had he missed the signs? Or maybe he didn’t miss them. Maybe Cameron made them loud and clear and he’d just been a pussy for two whole years. 

It felt like hours had passed, only seconds really and Cameron stared at him with a scared but hopeful look on his face. “You asshole.” He whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

“What?” Cameron asked, panic in his voice.

Noel felt the tears fall from his eyes and he took a knee too. Seeing Cameron’s shocked face as he opened his palm and showed him the ring he bought. 

“Oh God,” Cameron started to cry, his body shaking. 

Noel smiled. “You’re such an asshole, doin that shit before me.” It got Cameron to laugh a little as another happy cry escaped. “I’ve had this thing for two years.”

“Two?” Cameron asked, eyes wide and unable to look away from it. 

Their rings were very different. The one Cameron held, had his name all over it. Modest but incredibly beautiful. A white gold band with shiny diamonds all the way around it. It was perfect. It made him want to put it on and never, ever take it off.

The one he held for Cameron, was just for him as well. The band was thinner than the other one, and it had one big diamond in the center, shaped like an oval and when the moon light hit it just right, it showcased reflections over each shiny lock. He knew Cameron well enough to know it was his style, even if he were able to settle with a smaller one.

“It’s so beautiful baby.” Cameron moved forward until their heads touched.

Without taking his eyes off Cameron, Noel replied. “Yes, it is.” 

Cameron smiled. “I meant the ring.”

“I know what you meant Cam. And you know what I meant.” Noel whispered and cupped the side of his face, stroking his thumb along his jaw. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“I’m sorry too. I meant for this to happen last year when we had to cancel our vacation.”

Noel winced because they had to cancel because of him. Because of the new script he wanted. Fucking stupid. “God, I’m sorry.” He kissed Cameron’s smiling lips. “I would have said yes.”

“Are you?” Cameron asked, wiggling the box. “Saying yes?”

Noel smiled and wiggled his ring and the reflection cast around them again, like a disco ball. “Only if you do.”

“Fuck yes,” Cameron kept smiling as he pulled him into a kiss quickly before he pulled back, “but don’t forget, I asked you first.”

Noel shook his head. “Fine, but you said yes first.” Cameron scowled at him and he ignored it by lightly gripping his left hand and sliding the ring on. The perfect size. 

Cameron held his hand out and wiggled his fingers until it gave that disco ball affect. “Well, you certainly won on the ring front.” He joked but noticed that Noel was looking at his ring.

“I don’t. I think it’s perfect.” He held his hand out and smiled when Cameron fumbled to get it out of the box. They knew each other so well, it fit like a glove. “I love it.”

Cameron cupped his face with both hands. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Cam.” 

He couldn’t believe that just happened. They were officially engaged. To be married! Noel couldn’t stop smiling. His entire face hurt. 

“If you smile any wider, your eyebrows will dance their way right off your face.” Cameron teased with a big smile.

“You’re one to talk Riley. Stop makin me smile then.” Noel kissed him on the nose and stood, offering his hand. “Shit is makin my knees hurt.”

Cameron stood, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his damp body. “We can’t have that, can we?” he saw Noel blush. 

“Just shut up and take me back to the water. You promised.” He lifted his eyebrows, daring him to say no.

“I did promise.” 

Cameron offered him his left hand and when Noel saw the ring circling his finger, a flash of lust shot down his back. He breathed past it enough to take out his phone, glaring at Cameron when he smiled just because he took a picture of their lock.

“I said shut it,” Noel laughed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, ready to link hands. “I can’t believe this happened.”

Cameron nodded as they strolled back to the beach. He dropped their stuff and turned back to him. “This entire trip has gone so much better then I imagined.”

Noel stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Does this mean we are gonna do that Mister Monaghan and Mister Monaghan thing again?”

Cameron grinned. “Fuck, I hope so. But, I kinda like Mister Fisher and Mister Fisher as well.” 

His heart sped up over that. “Fuck, how do we choose then?” 

“We can think on it. We have a wedding to plan after all. Where all those little questions pop up.”

Noel swallowed thickly as he felt Cameron hard against his leg. “That’s not the only thing that popped up.”

Cameron groaned and slid his hand to Noel’s ass and pushed him closer. “Goddamn right I’m hard,” he rolled his hips forward and groaned when he felt how hard he was too, “you’re wearin my ring.”

“Never gonna take it off.” He whispered breathily and pushed against him. He lifted one leg up and Cameron gripped it by the back of his knee and kept it on his hip. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like when I jerk you off.”

Cameron groaned; it was like he could already feel the scrape up his dick from it. “Oh, I gotta see that baby.”

“Good.” Noel slid his hands between their bodies to feel how hard he was. Cameron gasped and pushed into his hand. “Take me back. Gotta get you out of these clothes.”

“Wanna do it here baby,” Cameron moaned softly. “I need to see your body under the moon.”

Noel groaned but shook his hand. “Sand is bad Cam, like bad bad.”

“I have a blanket baby, please?” he pushed his face into his neck, biting and kissing all his soft spots. “I wanna see the moon behind you when you ride me.”

“God,” Noel groaned and tipped his head back, seeing the moon right above them. The sand was a bad idea. When with a blanket. Cameron knew it. But he was so eager to do it out here that he wouldn’t realize it til later. “The water.”

Cameron stopped nipping at his neck and moved back, eyes wide. Noel was very aware of what he just suggested. Them, him, in the water. On purpose. It was his idea. An insane idea but he was not fucking in the sand.

“Say that again?” Cameron hardly breathed. Afraid it would be too loud, and he’d miss it.

“I’m not fucking in the sand.” He gave a shaky breath as he looked towards the water, now dark from their absence. “It’s gotta be in the water.”

“Just hearing that makes me want to come.” Cameron shut his eyes and groaned. “You sure?”

Noel nodded and moved back, pulling his shirt up from the center of his back and shrugged it off. “Don’t wait for that lusty shit to uncloud my mind. Get naked.”

Noel never saw him move so fast before. He kicked off his shoes, let his wet pants and boxers fall to the sand and peeled off his shirt. Noel licked his lips as he started to stroke himself. “Fuck.”

“Now you baby,” Cameron slowed down his stroking. “Let me see.”

It didn’t take him long to get naked. He also dug around in their bag and found that expensive waterproof lube Cameron bought, but never used. Not until now. He quirked an eyebrow as he tossed it.

“Damn boy scout.” 

Cameron grinned as he caught it and stepped forward. “You still open for me?”

Noel nodded and turned around to face the water as Cameron stepped up behind him. He groaned when the cap popped, and Cameron slicked up his fingers as he kissed up the side of his neck.

“I never want to leave here.” He tangled his hands in Cameron’s hair, urging him to the other side of his neck, but kept his eyes on the water. 

“We are coming back for our honeymoon.” Cameron nipped his ear and pushed his fingers in slowly, spinning them so each inch of him was slick before he pushed in and out. “And then every year for our anniversary.”

Noel arched his back, happy when Cameron gripped his shoulder to keep him in place. “Promise?”

“Promise baby.” He kissed his cheek and slipped his fingers out. “Turn around for me. Wanna get in you before we go in.”

Noel nodded and grabbed the lube, adding more than was necessary because of the water, and slicked him up. Overly stroking just to see Cameron's head tip back when he groaned. 

Cameron bent down to grab his phone out of the bag and tucked it in one hand. “Jump.”

Noel gripped his shoulders and easily jumped up enough for Cameron to catch him. The second he was being held with only one arm, Cameron’s other arm was occupied holding his dick straight, he let out a deep groan and felt his muscles flex. “I love how strong you are.”

Cameron grinned, holding his ass open as he pushed his dick across his hole a few times to slick him up. “And I love being able to hold you up like this.”

Noel held the lube still as he locked his arms around Cameron’s neck, trying hard not to thrust back just yet. “I want you.” He moaned into his ear and it got even louder as Cameron slowly started to lower him down. Getting inside him deeper and deeper. “Yes!” he tipped his head back, feeling Cameron panting into his neck.

“Ready?” Cameron asked, voice hoarse as he slowly pushed in and out. 

“So fucking ready.” 

The sound of waves got louder the closer they got to the beach. They kissed deeper then they ever had. Slower, softer but invading each space. Tasting and teasing, licking and groaning until the waves quieted compared to his heartbeat. 

The water was slowly rising, getting ready to swallow them up and he tensed. A little panicked when the water was up to their ribs, until Cameron started moving into him. He broke the kiss on a groan and opened his eyes to see all those blue sparkles around them again.

“Oh God,” Noel groaned at all of it. The feel of his ring against his fingers the feel if Cameron’s pressed into his ass. Those slow, deep thrusts, being helped by the crashing waves against them. “It’s perfect.”

Cameron pushed their heads together and felt Noel start to move, weightlessness from the water helped. “You’re the perfect thing here baby.”

Noel held on, shocked by just how erotic it all was. All those sparkly blue lights around them, the moon full and illuminating them. The wind brought that smell of salt as he moved against Cameron. Each thrust felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Like being engaged made sex seem so much better. Made it feel better. Each time Cameron pushed inside, the breath was sucked from his lungs, he was forced to grip his shoulders or he would float away. Noel felt each slide of Cameron's dick inside him. Each and every vein. He slid in deeper each time, managing to touch some unknown place inside him. Cameron earned noises from him that he had never heard himself make before.

"I feel fucking everything Cam." Noel closed his eyes, feeling like he was about to cry from all those new emotions and feelings welling up inside him. 

Cameron nodded, sucking against the wet skin of his neck. "It feels like it did the first time."

That's exactly what it felt like. New. Unexplored. Unchartered territory. It felt like Heaven. Their heaven.

"Please don't stop Cam, please." He begged, even though he knew Cameron wouldn't stop until they were both done. He just felt like he needed to say it. He NEEDED it to keep going. Cameron started to lift him up, his arms bulging with the effort and slid his entire body up and down his length. Filling him all the way up before he moved him back down. Noel could feel each muscle tensing, he scratched his nails across them, leaving red scrapes that made his body tingle in pleasure.

"I will never stop loving you baby never." Cameron promised, groaning into his neck.

Noel closed his eyes and let Cameron and the waves take him away. It brought him all the way out of his mind, leaving him to float above it all. Cameron was panting heavily into his neck, each groan and gasp and praise went right to his head. He'd never known someone as passionate as Cameron was. It was a drug.

“I need you to ride me.” Cameron begged into his ear with every hard snap of his hips. 

Noel nodded, unable to focus on anything aside from the way Cameron’s dick brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, right there.”

Cameron held him as he backed up, letting Noel keep grinding on him as long as he wanted. He sat at the shoreline with Noel straddling him. The glowing water lapping up against them, getting between their bodies.

“Shit…” Cameron groaned and held both his hips as Noel planted his knees in the sand, making him sink down on him a lot deeper than before. 

“Why do you have your phone?” Noel asked as he looked down to see it pressed into his hip where Ian gripped him. 

Cameron smiled and leaned back, tucking one arm behind his head to support it. “I wanna record you like this.”

Noel blushed. “Why?”

Cameron fumbled with the water poof case until he could bring up the camera. “To remember this moment. We are on vacation, you’re in the damn water and you have my ring on.” Just saying it made him shiver. 

Noel look down at his hand that rested on Cameron’s stomach. The ring sparkled in the light and each time a wave slowly washed over them, it came back brighter. “Fuck, okay.”

Cameron hit record and only halfway paid attention to it as Noel started to move again. “Don’t focus on it baby, just do what you do.”

Closing his eyes for a moment helped. He picked up the pace a little, successfully fucking Cameron into the sand. He knew it had to be uncomfortable, but he didn’t think Cameron noticed. Not by that blissed out look on his face. 

“Oh, that’s it baby,” Cameron pushed his hips up, jolting him forward as he closed his own eyes.

Noel put one hand back on Cameron’s thigh, kept the other one on his stomach and let the waves help him move. Each time he bounced, he came down faster each time until he was panting, eager for more.

“Look at you,” Cameron moved the hand behind his head to grip Noel’s side and keep him steady. “You are fucking beautiful.” 

The camera was everywhere. Cameron had it on his face when he bit his lip, then down to his neck and chest when he tipped his head back when a particularly harsh thrust made his toes curl. Then to his dick, watching it slap against his stomach, streaking pre-come along his skin. It focused on that the most, that and his hand, shiny ring and all, that gripped Cameron’s body for support.

“Cam…” Noel gasped when he gripped his thigh hard, one of Cameron’s thumbs at the juncture of his thigh. “Fuck, I feel close already.”

Cameron nodded and tilted the phone down, managing to capture both their rings in the same frame. “Me too. Work yourself for me baby.”

Noel’s left hand moved to his dick, feeling that scrape they talked about as he jerked himself. The ring bit into his skin perfectly, giving him just that lick of pain he craved. “Harder Cam, I’m so close.”

Cameron planted his feet in the wet sand, slipping a little but still managed to brace himself enough to thrust up into him. “Pinch your nipples for me. I need to see everything.” He groaned, dangerously close to his orgasm.

“Shit.” Noel moved his right hand up to pinch each nipple until he gasped and moved faster. Then dug his nails onto his stomach, making his head fall back. “God, it feels so good.”

Cameron nodded fast, totally entranced with each move he made. “You’re gonna make me come Noel.” He groaned and added his hand on top of Noel’s hand, angling the camera to catch them both stroking him. 

Noel could hardly glance away from the wrecked look on Cameron’s face. But he tore his eyes away from his face and down to his dick. Hard and leaking and being stroked by them both. It was too much see their fingers linked, their rings glittering and moving together.

“Oh, right there.” He groaned and kept bouncing as hard and fast as he could. “I’m gonna come.”

Cameron nodded and kept the camera pointed down to their hands. “Show me baby. I wanna see you come all over our rings. Please Noel. Please show me.”

That last hard snap of Cameron’s hips had him coming all over the place. Cameron kept thrusting, sending wave after wave of pleasure down his body. “Fuck!!”

The moment he saw Noel’s come coat their linked hands, smearing their rings with it. There was no going back. “God Noel!” Cameron closed his eyes, tipped his head back and came hard. His sticky hand gripped Noel’s thigh as he rode it out, keeping up the slow pace as he filled him.

Noel sagged forward, unable to brace himself on Cameron’s chest. He tucked his face into his neck and panted softly. Willing away all those tingles from his legs as Cameron slowly moved inside of him.

“Holy shit.” Noel smiled when Cameron stopped moving completely, panting and rubbing his hand up and down his leg.

“Fuck yeah.” Cameron saved the video and tossed his phone up the beach to land by his shoes. “Hold on.”

Noel didn’t bother trying to hold on. Cameron knew he wouldn’t be able to, which is why both of his long ass arms circled his back and slowly rolled them over until he was on his back in the cool sand.

“God Baby,” Cameron kissed him, cupping his face with both hands. 

Noel smiled into the kiss just as a wave rushed up to meet them. He felt it all the way into his hair, then back down into the ocean as it receded. “You okay?” He whispered when Cameron pulled back to kiss over his face.

“You have no idea how okay I am right now.” He chuckled and made them both hiss. “Thank you for doing this.”

This, meant being in the water. Even if it was the shore. The waves were nearly strong enough to slide them back into the water if they had been apart. But the water was incredible, both through thick glass from their bed and washing up their bodies on the shore. 

“Don’t you know by now that I’d do anything for you?” Noel brushed his wet hair back and traced his finger over Cameron’s jaw.

“I know, it’s just so incredible how much you trust me like that.” Cameron kissed his forehead before he pulled out slowly and crawled back into the water, pulling Noel with him. 

“Let’s wash off, then we can go up.”

Noel didn’t fight him. He didn’t feel the need anymore. Even as Cameron led him further into the water, all the way up to their shoulders. “We gonna celebrate?”

Cameron grinned. “Damn right we are. Gonna order everything on the room service menu, and champagne. Or we can get dressed and go out.” He ran his hands over their bodies, washing a way sand and come.

“Don’t want to go out.” Noel wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Ordering everything sounds amazing. We can shower while we wait and not get dressed for the whole night.”

Cameron groaned. “God, that sounds about as sexy as dirty talk.”

Noel chuckled. “Oh, you like that huh?” He held on tight as Cameron led them back to the beach. “All that food spread out on the bed. Tasting each piece to see what we like the most.”

Cameron groaned, tucking his hands under Noel’s ass to support him when the water no longer helped. “I can’t wait to eat it all off you.”

That made him groan and tuck his head into Cameron’s neck. “I bet we would get food and come all over us. Might have to shower over and over again.”

“Baby, you’re makin my dick hard again.” Cameron smacked his ass.

“Good, just how I need it.” Noel chuckled as he slid down to stand on the beach. “Hopefully no one saw us all naked and shit.”

They each grabbed their clothes and took turns using the blanket to dry off enough to slip them on. Cameron stuffed the blanket in the bag, grabbed his hand and held their shoes in his other one and led them up the beach.

“I doubt it. But if they did, they got one hell of a good show.” He winked at Noel.

“So, we gonna watch that video too?” he asked shyly as they kept walking. He was unable to meet Cameron’s eyes.

“Damn right we are going to watch it. I should get into producing.” 

“Directing too. Since you like putting me wherever you want me.” He smiled when Cameron groaned.

“You’ll agree with me after you see that video, promise.” Cameron wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

“I have no doubt Cam.” Noel looped his arm around Cameron’s bare waist. “But if I look awful it’s getting deleted.”

Cameron scuffed. “Over my dead body.”

**

Cameron grabbed his phone and stepped into the next room, swaying from too much champagne. Noel was awake, laying in bed making his phone call. He wanted to call the second Noel said yes but had happily gotten caught up in sex with him in the fucking water. 

It was epic.

He quickly dialed Jeremy’s number and sat on the bench in the bathroom, like he did before when he called him. It was probably a bad time again, but he couldn’t wait any longer.0

“Cam?” Jeremy’s sleepy voice groaned into the phone. 

Cameron didn’t wait. “He said yes! Can you fucking believe it?” he tried not to scream it. Jeremy was laughing happily into his ear.

“Damn right he said yes.”

“Holy fuck,” Cameron brushed his hands into his hair. “Oh my God Jer, he was about to ask me the same damn thing.”

“Wait, what?”

“He was going to ask me to marry him too. Had this big ass ring in his pocket the whole time.” He switched the phone to his other hand so be could wiggle the ring again.

“No shit? Wow, what are the odds huh?”

“He said he bought it two years ago. One year before I bought his. He’d been thinking about that shit too.” 

Even now, he was still having a hard time believing Noel had bought it two years ago. It had to have been just after his sisters wedding. It proved that he’d been thinking about it as much as he was. If not more.

“Damn, two years is a long time.”

Cameron smiled as he turned the ring back and forth with his thumb. “Yeah, that is a long time. But, it was worth it. He was a little mad that I beat him to it though.” 

Jeremy laughed. “Kinda stole his thunder Cam. But you both said yes, got dope new rings. That’s a damn good start.”

“Oh yeah, and I got in him in fucking water! That’s nearly more shocking then him saying yes or buying me a ring too.”

“How far in the water?” Jeremy asked.

“Like in the water. Like we fucked in the water.” 

Jeremy whistled. “That’s impressive. He didn’t freak out?”

Cameron groaned as he thought of the way Noel had moved. “Fuck no, he went with it. Rode me on the damn shore and let me record that shit.”

Jeremy laughed. “Hell, you’re not even married yet and you already have him doin all that risqué shit huh?”

“The water was his idea. I wanted to fuck on the beach, he said no sand and said the water.” Cameron looked down; he was hard…again.

“Sand is the fucking devil Cam,” Jeremy scuffed. “Of course he didn’t wanna fuck in the sand.”

“And you should see this damn ring.” He wiggled his finger. “Makes mine look like shit.”

“That big huh?”

Cameron hummed his reply.

“Fits you two though. You’re all flashy and he’s all laid back and humble. Make sense that you two get the rings to match that. And I bet he fucking loved the one you bought.”

Cameron smiled, thinking about how much Noel loved his ring. “Yeah, he loved it. I can’t believe this shit actually happened.”

“Shit, that was the easy part man. Now you gotta organize a damn Hollywood sized wedding.”

Cameron laughed when Jeremy did. “That will be the hard part. He told me to tell him when it was and what to wear and I pick the rest.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Sounds like him.”

“Yeah, only problem is I have no idea what I want or what it should look like.”

This wedding shit was a lot harder. He had been to a few of them, including Noel’s sisters and Izzy's but at least in their relationships they had actually talked to their love before making choices. They had it in their heads that eventually they would get married. He and Noel hadn't done that. 

“Maybe get your girls together. Emma would be happy to help, Izzy too and you know Raena would be stoked to help with her brothers wedding.”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Maybe they’ll have a few ideas for me.”

“So, who gets to wear the dress?” Jeremy joked, unable to help himself.

“Oh fuck you,” Cameron laughed. “I don’t do dresses and he doesn’t either.”

“I don’t know Cam; he did have to wear one at work. Make up and shit also and he looked kinda good.”

The image of Noel dressed up as Mickey in a dress was forever burned into his mind. “He looked sexy, like he always does but no dresses.”

“Well, you’re no fun.” Jeremy chuckled. “Fine, two monkey suits it is for the happy couple. Holy hell, I just realized that you’re gonna be husbands.”

All the humor and teasing was gone from his voice when he said that. Replaced by mild shock and never ending happiness for them. And he knew what Jeremy meant. 6 years together they had only been boyfriends, partners. Now they would be husbands.

Cameron looked at his ring again. “Yeah. It has a nice ring to it.”

“It really does Cam. I’m happy for you.”

“And I know this wedding might get confusing with no bride, and some of the titles change, but…” he took a shallow breath, trying to mask his nervousness. “But however the hell it’s supposed to go, I want you there with me.”

Jeremy was silent for a moment. Working through what he’d just asked him. It was big, important. 

“Like a best man type deal?”

Cameron smiled. “Yup, like a best man type deal. Known you for a long time Jer, you’re practically my family. I wouldn’t ask anyone else.”

“Shit man,” Jeremy chuckled and they both knew it sounded a little watery. “Fuck yes, I would be happy too Cam.”

He let out a deep breath. If Jeremy had said no, fat chance, but a chance nonetheless, he wouldn’t have anyone for a replacement. Not even Izzy. It just wouldn’t be the same. 

**

Noel sat back against the mountain of pillows, his legs off to the side to avoid the empty desert plates and the dry come spot in the center of the bed. The sweat hadn’t even dried on his skin yet before Cameron was up out of bed and calling Jeremy.

Those two where as thick as thieves. Normally they bickered like an old married couple but if the laughing from Cameron in the other room was anything to go by, Jeremy was happy for them. Probably getting all teary eyed when Cameron asked him to be his best man. 

He had a similar call to make to Emma, but he was having a hard time thinking past the beat of his heart. Cameron made good on his promise to eat that food off him. The desert anyways. The kinky fucker wanted more, but Noel had a hard time finding why eating mashed potatoes off his hip was sexy in any way. So he nixed it. Opting to only make his body available for deserts. 

Now he was sated, sore and sticky and probably tasted like strawberries and chocolate. He really needed a shower…after already taking two, and about 6 to 8 hours of sleep. That and to force Cameron to stop playing that video of them fucking on the beach. He played it the entire time and as sexy as it was, he didn’t think he had another round of more sex unless they got some sleep.

“Fuck it.” Noel pulled up Emma’s number, grabbed the tv remote and turned to some info channel of the Maldives and waited for her to answer.

“Bout time you called.”

She answered after the 5th ring and she sounded like she just rolled out of bed to get the phone. The only good thing was, she didn’t sound mad anymore. Maybe yelling at him before hanging up helped a little.

“I wasn’t aware you were holding your breath for my call Em.” Noel teased and closed his eyes as his body reacted to a loud laugh from Cameron.

“I’m guessing he said yes?” she asked, ignoring the question.

“Well, I didn’t actually ask him.” Noel waited, only moments before she started ranting. Something about him being a pussy and missing the perfect chance and how Cameron could easily get tired of waiting and break up with him. Mean shit. But it was the truth. 

“So, are you done?’” he asked as he laughed at her huff.

“Nothin you can say will get me to say sorry this time Noel. You’re wasting his time and yours.”

“Yes, I was well aware of that and if you let me finish, I could tell you why I didn’t ask.”

Emma remained silent.

“Good. Okay, I said I didn’t ask him because he asked me first.” Emma sucked in a surprised breath. “I had the ring in my hand, ready to take a damn knee…”

“Ewww…”

He ignored her and kept talking. “When he dropped and asked me first.” Noel smiled as he looked down at his ring. “And the ring, I don’t know what else to say besides it’s perfect.”

“Just to be clear, you did say yes right? Like you both did? Cuz if you two wasted time…”

Noel rolled his eyes as he cut her off. “Yes!! Jesus, yes. I said yes, he said yes. We swapped rings and kissed like t.v. couples then we fucked on the beach. Happy?”

Emma squealed loud into the phone and Noel had to pull it away from his ear or risk losing it. 

“Oh, how romantic is that??!” Emma clapped her hands. “Oh, what did he think of the ring you got him?”

Satisfaction thrummed though his body at that. “He hasn’t stopped looking at it since I gave it to him.” 

“I knew he would love that. He tries to be all modest and act like he doesn’t like that big bling ring and I can see right through it.” 

“Yes, he loves it. And he was talking about coming back here for the honeymoon.” Noel kept watching all the places to visit on the tv. He would need to grab a map and plan some shit out now that Cameron managed to get him into the water.

“Is that a good idea? I know it’s beautiful there but what are you gonna do while he enjoys all the water and stuff?”

“Enjoy it too. Or learn. Believe it or not, he actually got me in the water.” He smiled as she gasped again. “Fucked in there and everything, so I’m kind of an expert.”

“Holy shit Noel. You fucked in the actual water?” Emma asked, surprised.

Noel had to grip the side of the bed when and image of Cameron holding him up easily as they fucked to the rhythm of the waves invaded his mind. Cameron holding him up was nothing knew. He used his height difference and bulk, combined with Noel’s smaller stature, to pick him up and carry him around. But Noel was pretty sure it was because of the water that made such a big difference. It was like nothing he ever felt before and couldn’t wait until they could do it again.

“Yes, in the water then on the shoreline. Fuck, it was amazing. So, I plan to get in the water every chance I get.”

“Damn, now I want to fuck in the ocean.”

“Well, I’m very certain he’s going to want our wedding at the beach. I can just see it in his eyes all the time now.”

Emma gasped. “Your wedding Noel!! I never even thought about it like that. You asking him took up all the space in my mind. You’re gonna plan a wedding!!”

“No, Cam is. I could give a damn about the details. As long as he shows the fuck up and marries me, we can elope, and I’d be happy.”

“You will do no such thing! You are Noel Fisher, asshole. Lifelong boyfriend of your co-star and Hollywood dream boat Cameron Monaghan. You need a wedding worthy of the stars.”

She sounded like E! News was going to want a private invitation. That it was going to be a global thing. If Cameron wanted that, he would deliver. If Cameron just wanted a small, private wedding, he would make it happen. The only thing he wanted from this, was to be married to him. For the world to know that despite all the shit they got as a couple when they both came out, that it was worth it. That they were real. Not some stunt they pulled for good media. They loved each other. 

“Em, I’m gonna give Cam whatever he wants for this wedding. Big or small, public or not, it’s gonna be up to him. I’m just the lucky bastard that finally gets to marry him.”

Noel couldn’t stop smiling because as soon as he said that, Cameron came back into the room. Looking like he personally hung the stars and the moon, just for him. Those green eyes were a dash too wide and watery, but his smile was so blinding, Noel had a hard time focusing on anything else. 

“You’re too nice for your own good Noel, you really are.”

Noel held his hand out and Cameron didn’t hesitate. He pushed off where he leaned against the door frame and walked naked to him, that smile never faltered. “I’m only nice to him, so I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He teased just as Cameron fell against his body, kissing him.

“Oh yeah, he’s the nice one. I forgot.”

Noel didn’t mean to groan into the phone. Even if it was muffled by Cameron’s mouth, he knew Emma heard it. Cameron’s hand had moved down from his cheek to his cock, shielded from view by the sheets. The kiss deepened and he could still taste the alcohol from that last bottle of champagne. He was still a little tipsy 

“Gross Noel!! At least wait til I’m off the phone.” 

Noel tore away from Cameron’s lips, even if it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Cameron didn’t mind, he just moved to his neck. “Sorry Em, I can’t help that I’m so addicting.”

Emma snorted. “Hhaha, very funny. Just call me later when he isn’t touching you.” 

“Baby, did you ask her?” Cameron mumbled from his neck.

“Ask me?” Emma asked, suddenly all perked for attention .

“I almost forgot.” He was about to ask when Cameron bit his ear, drawing another groan from him. “Cam, she’s gonna hang up.”

“Then ask her!” Cameron growled and didn’t move back.

“ASK ME WHAT??”

“Fine, shut up with all that biting shit and I can ask.” He smiled when he said it and Cameron did not back off. Not at all. “I wanted to ask if you wanna be my best…uh, man? Lady?”

Emma snorted. “Your best man lady?”

Cameron snorted too.

“Fuck, pick one and say yes. I don’t know how fag weddings work. Both of us have dicks, so it would be best man if you had a dick too, but you don’t.”

Cameron pulled back with a smile. “Baby, you’re channeling your inner Milkovich again.” 

“I was just about to say that Cam. He really is right now.”

Noel rolled his eyes. “Fine, fuck it. I’ll just ask Rae, she’ll gimme a straight answer.”

“No! I’m sorry. I wanna be your best man-lady for your faggy wedding.”

Cameron rolled his eyes, but his smile was still in place as he kissed him. First just the corner of his mouth, then nipped his bottom lip. All signs that they were about to be all tangled up...again.

“Good. Thank you. Now, unless you wanna hear how loud I am, I better go.”

Cameron growled and moved to straddle him “Bye Emma.”

“Jesus H Christ…bye guys.”

Noel tossed the phone down and gripped Cameron by the back of the neck to hold him closer and he began to grind in his lap. “Cam, we need new sheets.”

Cameron look down to see just how filthy they were. “And a shower, yeah?”

Noel nodded but moved his hand to Cameron’s cock, groaning as he stroked him slowly. “Call for turn down service while I get the shower ready?”

Cameron nodded but made no move to get up. “You keep doin that and neither of those things will happen.”

“Fuck, fine.” He surged up to kiss him quickly then tapped his thigh for him to move. 

“Want anything else while I call?” Cameron asked and picked up the old school hotel phone to dial maid service.

Noel’s eyes moved to his ass, totally obsessed with it since he finally got some idea how good it was. “I might have something in mind for those clean sheets.”

Cameron grinned. “Only if you’re good till then. Go get that shower ready.”

Noel reluctantly got up and headed into the bathroom. He bypassed the tub and moved to the shower. Four shower heads poured out steaming water as he stepped in and let himself get swallowed by it.

It didn’t take long for Cameron to join him. As usual Cameron stepped up behind him, wrapping those long arms around his body, kissing up his neck and his dick pulsing against his ass.

“Cam…” Noel whined and pushed back against him.

“They are sending someone to change the sheets. I also told them we are getting married and they have complimentary bottles being sent up for us.”

“Just tell the world Cam.” He smiled and put both his hands on the back wall to brace himself. 

“Don’t worry baby.” Cameron spoke low into his ear. “Soon the entire world is gonna know you’re mine. All fucking mine.”

Noel opened his eyes as Cameron moved his left hand forward and linked their hands against the wall. He couldn’t take his eyes away from their rings. He didn’t know what actually changed between them, aside from their rings everything was the same. But it felt so much better somehow because of it.

“Why’s it all feel so different?” Noel asked but didn’t take his eyes away.

“Because it’s official. It’s a step forward to our future. Even if we didn’t know it by now, we won’t ever leave each other.”

Noel had known that all along. But he feared without ‘more’ their love would fade away. A stupid thing to think. Irrational. But realistic and now he knew it would always be them. 

“I fucking love this feeling Cam.” He searched deep inside himself to try and explain what he felt in detail but couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“You don’t have to explain baby. I know exactly what you’re talking about.” Cameron kissed over his cheek to get to his mouth.

Noel greedily accepted his kiss, wasting no time sliding his tongue inside to tangle with Cameron’s. There was no grinding like he expected. Cameron didn’t drop his hand to jerk him off. They just kissed deeply until they needed to pull back to breathe. 

“Now, I get to wash you…and you’re just as distracting as my fiancé as you were my boyfriend.” Cameron teased but Noel’s spine bowed, and he let out a soft gasp. 

“Say it again.” He whispered and squeezed their linked hands. 

“Oh, you liked that. Didn’t you?” he lowered his voice again. “You like being my fiancé baby?” 

Noel nodded. “So much Cam. I love hearing it as much as I just love the damn word.” He smiled at his sappiness. That something as simple, yet complicated would have such an effect on him.

“Well, I’m going to say it over and over. And just imagine that feeling when we tell the entire world we are engaged.”

His eyes fluttered closed. “Fuck. Just hurry up with the damn washing thing. Those clean sheets are calling our name.”

“Anything my fiancé needs…”

Noel groaned again. “God, this is going to be torture.”

Cameron slid his hand down over Noel’s wet chest and gripped his hip, keeping them close together. “Sweet, consuming, incredible torture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, only one more chapter to go until the actual end!! OMG OMG. Normally I change the chapters to a ? but not this time. we are now 9 for 10...only one more


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fisher/Monaghan Wedding is finally here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter of Underwater Heaven and I'm so emotional right now lol. This was only meant to be a quick one-shot about Noel learning to swim but it morphed into something more amazing. Thank you sticking with me and my totally delayed updates. I really hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!

Underwater Heaven  
Chapter- Happily Ever After

*16 months later*

Today was the day, the Fisher/Monaghan wedding. The celebrity wedding of the year, or so Hollywood claimed. It didn’t take long for their change in relationship status to spread around. They went from boyfriends of 6 years, to engaged and the world was loving it. The amount of support they received had been almost too much to handle. 

It took over a year for Cameron to get everything he wanted for his 'dream wedding,’ his words. Cameron said if he got married it had to be perfect because it wouldn’t happen again. That alone was enough to make him give in to just about anything Cameron wanted. Of course, the only thing Cameron really, really wanted, was for them to do it together.

And they had. 

They did all of it. From picking out announcement cards, to flowers; the smells and the colors and all the types, to the location and the guest list and the food, the alcohol, to the photographer and what they would wear and how they would stand and where everyone would sit. 

Planning a wedding was hard.

It may have been easier to hire one of those wedding planners/coordinators to handle all of that stuff, but the point of a wedding was to experience it all together. Why hire someone when they could do it right, together and take their time? And time they took. They enjoyed the bliss of being engaged and even after 6 years of being together, it was amazing how just four words and an engagement ring could change everything about your life. 

It seemed like a dream. It felt like they were standing on top of the world together. With everything laid at their feet. It was overwhelming. It was here. The big day. The day of all days. The happiest day of his entire life, and Noel was fucking terrified. 

Everyone always said that marriage ruined relationships. The whole: if it aint broke, don’t fix it, shit. And over 75% of all long term relationships failed within the first year of marriage and no one knew why. Literally nothing changed besides the band on your finger and a possible name change, depending on what you wanted. 

What would change for them? They had already been together for 6 years. Lived together. Holidays and family and tragedy. Fights and the long distance working. They stayed together through all of it. What would change for them? Maybe those who couldn’t handle being married got too caught up in being the ‘perfect’ spouse and lost sight of the big picture; happiness. Love. That’s why people got married.

That’s why he was about to marry Cameron. Right?

At the moment, he wasn’t sure. Everyone was already there. It was all set up and on the other side of their doors, doors into their own dressing rooms that is. Separate but with an adjoining door. That door was currently cracked open, not enough for them to see each other, or they could if they wanted to, but they didn’t. They each sat with their backs to the wall, sitting on the floor, halfway dressed and sharing a bottle of that expensive but totally worth it champagne Cameron wanted. 

They poured it into shot glasses, keeping the bottle in between them. A cigarette or 5 was also being passed. Touching only long enough to share it before they pulled back. They were nervous. Terrified, even if they wouldn’t admit it to anyone but each other. They’d both stopped halfway into getting in their suits, both feeling the pull towards each other on the other side of the wall and agreed to open the door and take a moment to breathe. A moment turned into 10, then 30. 

Noel slammed the shot back; his brain was still confused that it was smooth alcohol and not hard liquor and slid down easily. He slid the glass across the floor until it clinked against the bottle and Cameron poured his own. 

“So, how long do you think we have before our best men, or man-lady, comes lookin for us?” Noel asked, eyes closed as he heard that little clink again.

“I’m actually surprised they aren’t in here now, to be honest. Or 20 minutes ago.” Cameron replied as he passed the cigarette back. “I’m more pissed off that I started smoking again.”

Noel smiled and exhaled smoke. “I didn’t make you quit and I didn’t force you to start it up again.” He looked at the smoke, only half gone and put it out in the ashtray by the bottle. “Probably just stress.”

Cameron sighed and poured another drink. “Yeah, probably but it took nearly two years for the cravings to go away.”

“Gonna try and quit after this?”

“I guess, maybe when this perfect wedding stress goes away.” 

Noel smiled because the stress they had asked for trying to play their own wedding. He moved his hand in the center of the door, resting palm up and seconds later Cameron’s hand linked with his and squeezed. “You know that it’s going to be amazing no matter what, right?” 

Cameron didn’t have to say anything for Noel to feel his smile. 

“Think so?” Cameron asked after a while, like he was in no hurry.

Fuck, he wanted to see him. The door was open, he was right there holding his hand. It would be so easy to move to the side and pull him in for a kiss. To assure him that this was already the best wedding and it hadn’t even started yet. 

“I know so Cam. It’s amazing because of this,” he squeezed their hands tightly. “We make it amazing and if you wanted to just get married like this; naked from the waist down, half drunk and smelling like smoke, then we can.”

“Wait, you’re naked from the waist down?” Cameron asked, his voice a little lower than before. 

Noel snorted, unable to dim down his smile. “You’re kinda missing the point here Cam.” He shook his head. Of course Cameron would only hear the half-naked part of that speech.

“I got the point.” Cameron chuckled. “But are you naked from the waist down?”

“Not like naked-naked. More like in my boxers.” Noel shook his head. 

“Can I see?” 

A blast of hot hair danced down his spine. If he gave in, and that was a big if, it wouldn’t stop at just looking. Even talking about it had him half hard and ready to go. “No, you horny bastard, you can’t see. I’m pretty sure that’s rule one of getting married.”

“I think it’s the groom can’t see the bride before the wedding.” Cameron chuckled. “You my bride Noel?”

Noel tried to unlink their hands to flip him off, but Cameron held tight. “I’m not a damn bride but I know you, I know us. We won’t stop if we look.”

Cameron groaned and adjusted in his slacks. “I bet you look so fucking sexy right now though.”

Noel felt his body flare up, heat dancing around his body, leaving a trail to the other side of the door. He glanced down at his wardrobe. He was half naked, sitting in his briefs with his dress shirt unbuttoned and the tie hung loosely around his neck. He had been in the process of getting dressed when that annoying fear of commitment flared up. Fear of change. Fear that this one thing would change them. And not for the better. But he was already in a committed relationship. Had been for the better part of 6 years. There was no rational fear. 

Even knowing that the fear wasn’t real, Noel found himself leaning against the wall that separated them. He could feel Cameron on the other side, even if that sounded stupid. He could feel the worry, the same worry that he felt. Seconds later, Noel got a knock on the door. 

“I guess I don’t look half bad.” Noel smiled when Cameron scuffed. “What do you have on right now?”

“My pants.”

Now it was his turn to groan. Shirtless Cameron was a major weakness for him. Not that the hair or the eyes or the smile or his voice didn’t do it for him, because they totally did. But seeing him shirtless made his brain checkout for a bit, taking a vacation into Monaghan la-la land. 

“Fuck, I really wanna fast forward to the honeymoon.” Noel admitted with a groan.

“Think we could just get married like this?”

Noel scrunched his eyebrows in question. “Like what?”

“Like this; half naked in the dressing room. We could fit a few people in here to witness it all and we could just fuck immediately after.”

God, that would be so much better. They’d wanted a big wedding; they got a big wedding. But now it was waiting for them and all they wanted was a small one, a few people and sex right after. It was torture created by them, on purpose. 

“If I said yes,” Noel closed his eyes as Cameron gave that low growl, “if…would you be ready?”

“I’m always ready for you baby.”

Ready meant hard, hard meant he needed this wedding over with. “God, Cam.” 

“How about we close our eyes, hmmm? Then we wouldn’t actually be able to see each other and ruin it or bring bad luck or whatever the fuck they mean by that.”

“What exactly are you suggesting here? Blind sex?” he snorted at the words but knew if Cameron said yes, he would have his eyes closed and halfway over that threshold before he could think twice. 

“I was just going to ask for a kiss, but if you wanna fuck with our eyes closed, I’m not going to say no.” Cameron laughed and scooted closer to the doorway. 

“Close your eyes.” Noel moved the bottle and the ashtray before closing his own eyes as he moves through the doorway. 

Cameron's hands were on him instantly, pulling him the rest of the way across to his side. Noel groaned and together they moved him, so he was straddling Cameron’s lap, those large hands gripping his ass like he’d been without it for weeks.

“God, you really are in just your briefs.” Cameron groaned and palmed his ass, squeezing hard. 

Noel gasped and gripped his shoulders, trying hard not to open his eyes. “And you are very shirtless.” His hands slid down his chest, thumbing over his nipples until Cameron groaned, then he moved down, feeling soft skin, hot skin. “I really want to see you.”

Cameron growled against his lips as he pulled Noel’s briefs down over his ass and squeezed. “I wanna taste you.”

Noel shut him up by kissing him. Cameron wasn’t throwing any punches; he went from PG talk to Rated R and he felt it. That pit of undeniable heat in his stomach. He pushed his tongue inside as Cameron groaned and parted his lips. Their tongues tangled together, licking and thrusting fast. 

“God,” Noel pulled back and Cameron moved to his neck, biting and sucking along his skin. He pushed his ass down, grinding against his groin. “I can’t wait until this is over. I need you locked away for three weeks again.”

“Miss me?” Cameron chuckled darkly against his jaw. 

“Missed us.” He pulled Cameron off his neck and rested their heads together. “We just have to get through this, right?”

Cameron’s fingers were dangerously close to rubbing between his cheeks, shaking with the need to touch him. But he pulled back, slipped his briefs back over his ass and moved his hands to Noel's thighs. “It won’t take long baby. A little walking, smiling, a shit load of people, kissing and pictures and cake…” he groaned. “Fuck. Okay, so that’s a lot but we can do it.”

Noel chuckled and cupped his face, using his fingers to trace along his jaw and his chin, his cheeks. He could see his face without seeing it. “We can do it. Then we’ll be husbands.”

Cameron let out a deep, satisfying growl. “Fuck, say that again.”

Noel grinned. “Say what? Husbands?”

The second time was the charm, just repeating the word had Cameron pulling his briefs down under his ass again. Noel leaned forward until their heads pressed together and tried to think of what they had time for. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you as your husband.” Cameron moved his hand back and gave his ass a rough slap.

The movement jostled him forward, rubbing his cock against Cameron’s body. “Gonna fuck me here Cam? Where everyone could hear us?”

Cameron squeezed his eyes closed, fighting not to open them and watch his mouth as he said it. “Here, the car back home, in our bed, then in the fucking pool.”

They had decided to go home after their wedding. Not postponing their honeymoon; back to the Maldives, but that was a 22 hour trip and they weren’t about to spend their first night as husbands fucking on a plane.

“I want it now.” Noel groaned and started to rock forward as he kissed his way down Cameron's neck, then his chest. “Please.”

Cameron quickly sucked two fingers into his mouth, moaning around then as Noel’s teeth pulled on his nipple. “Yeah, that’s it.” He pulled his fingers out and Noel moved to the other side. Wet fingers pushed between his cheeks, slowly rubbing against him.

“Cam,” Noel groaned and leaned his head against his chest. “I want it.”

“I know you do baby,” Cameron slowly pushed one finger in as deep as he could. Noel groaned against his chest, trembling. “God, you’re still tight.”

There was a loud knock on the door that had Noel sagging against Cameron’s chest. Fingers were removed, briefs pulled up just in time for Emma to bust through the door, her face set in a disapproving line.

“You two—” she stopped mid-sentence when she saw their compromised position. “Oh my God, seriously with this? You’re not supposed to see each other until it’s time, which was 20 minutes ago!”

Noel kept his eyes closed and kissed his way back up Cameron's neck, ignoring Emma until they could kiss properly. “Ease up best man-lady, we were just calming the nerves.”

Emma scuffed; arms folded on her chest. “This is calm? I have like 300 people waiting on you jerks and you’re in here, half-naked and sitting like you’re both in heat.”

Noel carefully moved off his lap to his side of the doorway and took a seat. “And we had our eyes closed so we didn’t do that bad luck seeing the groom shit.”

Cameron laughed, opening his eyes to see Emma with her arms crossed. “Just relax Emma. This is our wedding, remember? They can’t have it without us.”

Emma deflated slightly and dropped her defensive post. “So what, drinks and smokes and foreplay?” she eyed the bottle between them. 

“Basically, yes.” Noel grabbed the bottle and stuffed the cork back into it. “We are getting ready Emma; it’ll only take a second.”

Emma waited for them both to stand and resume getting dressed before she believed them enough to leave. “You two have 10 minutes.” She stomped forward and grabbed the champagne bottle and tucked it under her arm. “And this is mine.”

They laughed as she turned and rushed out of the room, locking them in together once more. 

“So, you still good with this?” Noel asked as he pulled his slacks up.

Cameron nodded as he laced the small buttons on his shirt. His was next, a creamy peach color. “I’m good with this baby. And I know you are.”

Noel smiled as he slipped his shoes on and made sure to link his cuffs with the shiny links. “Think so?”

With his suit jacket in place, Cameron bent down to the mirror, making sure to check his hair. “I know so.”

No more stalling, this was it. They were both dressed, their clothes meant to compliment the other perfectly. Every hair in place, every button straight. They each stood in front of the mirror and gave one last look.

“I love you Cam.” Noel spoke confidently as he grabbed for the door.

Cameron hesitated, halfway out of his already. “I love you too Noel. Let’s do this shit.”

The second the stepped out of the changing rooms, Emma shot a death glare at the pianist, who instantly started playing. The guests stood, smiles on their faces, dressed in their bests. Family, friends, people who loved them the most. 

Instead of having the groom wait at the alter for the ‘bride', they decided to walk up at the same time, but on different sides, that way they met up front, at the same time. Like equals, like partners. 

The isle, or isles since there were two of them, on opposite ends of the room, were lined in a soft white glow from the little lights entwined with flowers, making them sparkle. White and cream colored petals were scattered down the center of the isle. 

The wedding was big, with more than 300 guests. They kept it simple, but elegant. Rows of seats on either side of the isles, the backs decorated in vines and roses with ribbons laced around the legs, with the same colored roses in bunches in the spaces between them, blocking their sight from each other until they neared the alter. 

Lanterns hung from above at random intervals, each with a soft glow to them. It felt like they stepped into one of those wedding photos in venue books. All perfect and romantic. Everything was handpicked by them, for each other and for themselves. 

Noel stepped up to his isle, looking down to see a few petals clinging to his shoes. All he had to do was walk forward when Emma gave him the sign. His heart beat loudly in his chest, he twirled the ring on his left finger, feeling how soft it was. It grounded him. Cameron was already his, this wedding was just to show the world.

“Go ahead,” Emma whispered and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

She stood in a full length dress that flowed behind her. Noel had asked her to walk behind him, as Jeremy would behind Cameron and as they met each other, Emma and Jeremy would also, linking arms behind them. 

Noel stood up straight, stopped fidgeting with his ring and slowly started to walk forward. He gave a few smiles along the way, but he kept glancing at the wall of roses between him and Cameron, only getting a glimpse of his hair every now and then.

Nervousness turned into shear excitement. They had touched moments ago but had been unable to see each other. The roses teased them, giving small glimpses but took them away before a clear picture formed. Now all he wanted to do was clear the roses that separated them and finally see his fiancé. 

The closer the alter became, the more people he could see. Izzy and Rae, his parents seated up at the front with glistening eyes and that proud parent look. Cameron’s mom was seated beside them, looking just as beautiful as her son was. 

This was real and it was about to happen.

He was getting ready to marry Cameron Monaghan. 

A few steps more, and the rose wall started to thin a little, until it was gone, and their isles merged into one. 

“Oh, God.” Noel whispered as he got a good look at his soon to be husband.

He was stunning. From his shiny shoes, up the long length of his slacks, to that same colored shirt he wore as well, the way the jacket co formed to his wide shoulders. The tie was perfect, centered in the middle of his throat. Cameron’s hair was shorter, shorter on the sides and the top long and styled back. 

But the best part was his smile. Not the shy smile he loved, or the sinful smile he craved, but one full of so much love, so much emotion, that Noel's eyes started to water. It was stunning.

“Oh baby,” Cameron whispered and stopped to stare. 

Noel stopped as well, giving them each a moment to admire before they moved as one. They didn’t go forward; they came together again. Linking their hands where they dangled at their sides, their foreheads lightly pressed together. 

Jeremy and Emma stood behind them. Emma in her silky dress and flowers lined in a headband in her hair. And Jeremy, in a dark suit with the same colored flower pinned to his chest. They both shared a smile, not a glare from being ex's but because their friends were happy together and they were lucky enough to be a part of it. 

“You’re beautiful.” Noel whispered and felt tears in the corner of his eyes. 

Cameron smiled, slightly bumping their noses together. “So are you.” 

It lasted mere seconds, or maybe hours. But it felt right to share that moment. One neither of them would forget. They kept their hands locked as they broke apart and continued the way up to the alter. 

The music slowed, barely playing as everyone took their seats and there wasn’t a dry eye in the entire place. They stood together in front of the minister, behind that clichéd podium, with a smile on his face. 

Noel turned a little until he could see Cameron better and smiled when Cameron did the same. They hardly heard the words the minister spoke, the words were dulled into background noise as their own little bubble wrapped around them, keeping everyone else out. 

When Emma stepped up with the ring he picked for Cameron on a small pillow, he knew it was time for his vows. Ones that he spent half a year trying to get right. She kissed his cheek, planted the ring in his palm and stepped back.

Noel turned to face him all the way and those incredible green eyes were glossy, but his smile was just as bright as it had been a few moments ago. He held his hand out, and Cameron didn’t hesitate to surrender his. 

“Cameron,” Noel stopped as his smile took over his entire face, “In your arms, I have found home. In your eyes, I have found compassion. In your heart, I have found love. In your soul, I have found a kindred spirit. You are my everything.”

Noel paused once again as the tears refused to stay put when Cameron looked like he was about to lose it. The crowd as well, he could hear sniffles and almost silent cries from the audience.

With a deep breath, he spoke the rest as true as he knew it to be. “I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will celebrate your triumphs and love you all the more for your failures.” 

Noel lifted Cameron's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it as he closed his eyes. The ring was being held steady in his right hand as he said the most important part. “This ring is a promise that you will never have to face the world alone.”

Noel kissed his hand once more and slowly slid the simple silver wedding band on his ring finger, complimenting the shiny engagement ring. When he looked up, he knew Cameron was having a hard time trying not to kiss him. 

“I love you.” Noel pushed up and softly pressed a kiss to Cameron’s tear stained cheek.

Cameron accepted the handkerchief from Jeremy and brushed away his tears, fighting to control his voice and how every word would tremble.

Jeremy moved up, much like Emma did and gave Cameron a brief but much needed hug. “You got this Cam.” He whispered in his ear and handed him Noels ring.

Cameron took it with a shaky hand and Jeremy stepped back, giving his undivided attention to Noel. “Well, I don’t think I can top those vows,” he chuckled, as did everyone else, Noel just blushed. “But, they are true all the same.”

With his hand held out, Noel placed his hand in his own. Cameron kissed the inside of his wrist quickly before he cleared his throat and tried not to cry through the entire thing. “Noel,” Cameron’s voice cracked just saying his name and he had to take a deep breath and wait until Noel squeezed his hand before he could keep going. 

“I vow to be your biggest fan and partner in crime. I promise to support a family with you in a home filled with patience, love and understanding. I vow to grow old with you. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through difficult and easy times. What may come, I promise to always be there with love. As I have given my life to you.”

Now it was Noel’s turn to cry. Those stormy blue eyes gleaming with so much happiness that it just couldn’t be contained, and Cameron never loved him more than in this moment.

“I never would have imagined that out of all the people in this world, I would find someone as special as you. You are my best friend and my one true love. I cannot believe I am the lucky man who gets to marry you today. I promise I will never forget this privilege, no matter how many years of our lives go by. I love you, now and forever.”

The distance was too far, even if it was only an inch between them. Cameron quickly slid his ring on Noel’s finger and let Noel’s hand rest against his chest. With a hand to the back of his neck, Cameron drew them together until he could speak the last few words against his lips.

“I promise to be there to catch you if you should stumble, carry you over every threshold, and fall in love with you every day. I am so happy to be able to tell you – I do, I will, and I always will. Whatever I have is yours.”

Before the minister could say anything, probably the normal, “I now pronounce you…kiss the groom” , the entire audience was on their feet, clapping and whistling and crying.

But they heard none of it. Cameron pulled him down and kissed the ‘I do' from his lips. Noel kept his left hand on Cameron's chest, while the other moved to his hair, holding on for dear life as they kissed like they would never see each other again.

But that’s what love was; consuming, distracting. The best and worst thing in the entire world. They just gave each other the power to nurture their love or destroy their soul. It was as scary as it was exhilarating. 

They slowly pulled back, crying and smiling, laughing as they kept close together. Everyone was still clapping, sharing this incredible moment with them. Capturing it as a few cameras clicked around them.

“I do,” Noel whispered and moved his hand up to cup the side of Ian’s face.

Ian nuzzled against it and traced the smile Noel sported with his thumb. “I do.”

The minister moved up behind them with a smile as he addressed them and the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mister Cameron Monaghan, and Mister Noel Monaghan, may they live a happily ever after.”

They both agreed to the name. It wasn’t an easy thing to choose, but as for Diana Monaghan, the wonderful woman who raised Cameron all by herself, both Noel and Cameron decided to keep the Monaghan name running as long as they could. There would always be Fisher's, and now, thanks to their love, there would be more Monaghan's. 

After a few more kisses, they moved apart and faced the crowd. Their parents were the first to come over. Wrapping them up in tight hugs before switching to the other. Cheeks were kissed, mothers cried while Noel’s dad smiled like he couldn’t be happier with his son, with his sons. Diana nearly fell to the floor with happiness, that she had another son; one who loved her only son more than anything else in the world.

It was perfect. 

**

Noel was currently seated on Cameron's lap, both of their jackets discarded, and their sleeves rolled up, and he was feeding Cameron pieces of their wedding cake. Each time he groaned around the fork, Noel was kissing him and all that sweetness before it repeated.

“I don’t know if this cake is as good as you’re making it seem.” Cameron smiled as he licked frosting from his lips. One of his arms was around Noel’s back to support him, while the other rested on the inside of his thigh. 

“Of course it’s good, we picked it.” Noel chuckled and set the plate down before thumbing more frosting from Cameron’s sugary lips. “I just keep kissing you after and we both know you love how I taste better.”

Cameron let out a low growl and pulled him closer. “I love the way you taste baby, so much sweeter than that cake.”

The reception was held outside of the venue they booked. Wedding inside, reception outside. One of those overly long tables stretched out under the autumn sunset. People were eating and talking, dancing under the twinkling lights. Those amazing champagne bottles were being passed around, cake as well. An enormous pile of gifts sat alone to the side, not getting any attention. 

They sat at the head of the table, sharing one chair when Noel decided that he didn’t want to sit alone. He took his plate of cake and crawled into Cameron’s lap. The cake tasted better that way. 

Noel kissed him quickly to shut him up before they got any more looks from their guests. “Save that shit for later, yeah? Maybe you can eat the rest of the cake off me.”

“Hmm, I’d rather eat you without the cake. That can always come after you come.”

Noel flushed, even with the cool breeze all around them. He was about to tell him where that could accomplish this little eating session, when their song came on. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness Ease my troubles, that's what you do…”

Rod Stewart may have sounded odd for ‘their' song, but it had been playing the night they kissed for the first time. Since then, it had always been their song.

Noel slowly eased off his lap and held his hand out. “Come dance with your husband.” 

Cameron was on his feet in an instant and the crowd parted for them to move to the dance area. He gave Noel a little twirl before he pulled him against his chest.

“My husband,” Cameron repeated as he moved Noel’s hands to link around his neck.

“For the morning sun in all its glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do…”

Noel smiled as Cameron’s arms circled his back. “Dance with me.” He closed his eyes as Cameron started to sway. Noel followed, lining their temples up as they slowly moved together.

“I have never been so happy in my entire life Noel.” Cameron spoke softly into his ear before he kissed it. “I feel like crying and laughing all at the same time.”

Noel smiled and tightened around him. “Thank you,” his voice was a little tight with emotion, “for not giving up on me. On us.”

The road to this moment, had been quite the adventure. Not all of it good, but they pulled through intact. They faced each obstacle as a couple, loved like they had been in love for decades and trusted the other to never stop loving them. 

“Even if we never got married, we were destined to be together, always.” Cameron started humming along with the song.

“There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one…”

A slight tilt of his head, and Cameron was singing softly against his mouth. Noel’s eyes closed and he raked his fingers into Cameron’s hair. “I never want this to end.”

“This is only the beginning baby,” Cameron whispered as the song slowly ended. He simply spun Noel around until his back was against his chest, their hands linked across Noel’s chest and started to dance to the next song. “We get forever like this.”

Noel leaned his head back, letting Cameron slowly kiss his jaw, then his ear, his neck was last. “One more dance,” his voice was low, “then I need you all to myself.”

**

“You’re not really going to do this, are you?” Noel asked as they both stood on the steps of their porch, staring at the front door.

Cameron smirked as he shrugged. “Would you be mad if I did?”

Noel arched his eyebrows as he considered it. “I think I’d be mad if you didn’t.”

“That settles it then.” Cameron smiled and waited until Noel blushed and glanced away before he bent down and picked him up, bridal style.

Noel giggled, drunk on more than just champagne, drunk on love, drunk on Cameron. He put his arm around his neck and held on. “This is just…” he trailed off, searching for the right word.

“What?” Cameron nuzzled his jaw. “Stupid? Ridiculous maybe? Totally Unnecessary?”

Noel shook his head and the laughter left his body until there was only happiness. “It’s amazing.”

Cameron took his lips in a slow kiss. Noel brushed his hands into his hair, easily deepening it as Cameron opened the door and carried him across the threshold. 

So maybe it was a little stupid, a tad ridiculous and unnecessary. He wasn’t a bride in a puffy dress, he didn’t need to be carried inside like he was some fragile little creature. But why deny these special little moments? Why let the cheesy stuff stop you? 

He didn’t. Noel let Cameron carry him inside, he managed to push the door closed as they continued to kiss. Cameron didn’t let him down until they were in their room, the entire house so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Noel was carefully placed on the foot of the bed, untangling from Cameron as he moved to his knees in front of him. Even after hours had passed since they said, ‘I do', that same smile graced his face. 

“You look different.” Noel whispered in the dark of their room. He moved to trace Cameron’s jaw, then his cheekbones, his lips. “But the same.”

Cameron leaned into each touch and let his hands settle on Noel’s sides. “It is different Noel.” He kissed the palm against his face. “We belong to each other now. Everyone knows, everyone saw it. Each time they see us, or our rings, they’ll know.”

Noel kissed his lips softly as he stared into green eyes. “You’re my husband.” He tested out the word and his heart have a loud thump.

Cameron grinned. “You’re my husband.” He repeated it and lead Noel’s hands to his shirt. “Now, I’m going to get naked with my husband. I’m going to kiss him all over.”

Noel shivered from the words as he finally unbuttoned the last button and peeled Cameron's shirt back. “Think it’ll feel different?” he asked but it sounded distant, he was too entranced with how big his chest looked. 

Cameron quickly worked the buttons on Noel’s shirt and peeled it back, making them even. “It already feels different baby.” He leaned forward and kissed up the center of his chest. 

Noel gave that deep sigh and leaned against his lips. “Don’t you feel it?”

The light from the moon chose that moment to shine into the window and Noel could see his rings gleaming where his hand rested over Cameron’s shoulder. “It feels different.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Cameron asked more to himself as Noel let him slowly lay him down on the bed. “God Noel…” 

Noel spread his legs as Cameron settled between them. He could hear that watery tone in his voice, even as hot, wet kisses were placed all over his chest, then down to his stomach. His hands pushed Cameron’s hair back just as green eyes looked up at him.

“I love you.” Noel whispered because it was the only thing he could say to convince Cameron that this was real, that they were real. 

Cameron moved down, rubbing his face along Noel’s groin. It had him arching up into the touch, even with the soft words spoken between them; Noel was hard.

“I love you too baby,” he moved his hands up, stroking along his sides. “Let me show you.”

Noel groaned when Cameron’s fingers scraped down his chest, making it easy to push his hips up, searching for that feeling. “I never want this feeling to go away Cam.” He shut his eyes when his slacks were being pulled down his hips and Cameron’s went face first against him.

That deep groan echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls until that was all he could hear. “Please Cam, love me.”

Cameron kissed back up his body, panting and groaning as his hands now moved from the insides of his thighs, dipping into his briefs to squeeze warm skin.

It was too much, too many feelings all at once. Not just the physical; Cameron’s mouth or his hands, not even his words. But that feeling that was now around them. That they belonged to each other mind, body and soul. They wore their love on their sleeves, showed the entire world, now it was time to show each other.

Noel fisted the back of his hair and pulled Cameron up to his mouth to kiss him. The other things didn’t stop because of that kiss, Cameron was still touching him, his hand moving between their bodies to palm his erection through his briefs. 

A deep groan ended that kiss and ignited another. Noel wrapped his legs around Cameron’s hips, digging into his ass. His hands scraped down his back, urging him to move.

“I need you, like right now.” Cameron whispered and moved to his jaw, kissing and nipping his skin, then up to his ear. 

“Here?” Noel asked and tilted his neck to the side. His hand also moved between them and popped the button on Cameron’s pants before he used his feet to slide them down.

Cameron moved back, face flushed and voice more than a little rough. “Well, we are already here. Why?” He asked and kicked off his pants. “Where did you want to do it?” 

With a devious grin, Noel sat up and sucked a deep mark into Cameron’s stomach. “The pool.”

There was no way to contain his growl as he imagined every time they had sex in that pool. Endless amounts. Noel was drawn to it. Always in, always wanting to touch or swim naked. Noel wanted to be fucked on the stairs, or the deep end as he held onto the latter. 

Noel was addicted to it. But it was at the end of autumn and the pool was not as warm as it used to be. 

“Even if it’s cold?” Cameron asked as he slid off the bed to stand and Noel followed, just to kneel at the end and kept making marks into his skin.

Noel nodded and licked from hip to hip. “We’ve both had enough booze to make us hot, not to mention sex hot, so I think it’ll feel good.”

Cameron swayed on his feet and hand to tangle his hands into Noel’s hair as his eager tongue dipped into the band, only inches from his cock. “Anything you want baby.”

His attention was on his cock. With each swipe of his tongue into Cameron’s briefs, he could feel the wetness on his tongue. He pulled them down enough to suck the entire head into his mouth, groaning instantly at how he tasted.

“Oh God,” Cameron let his head tip back as his eyes closed. His mouth was perfect, wet and hot and his. “Look at me.” He whispered when his eyes opened.

Noel opened his eyes and looked up as he worked his mouth. He didn’t take more of him, just kept teasing him until he leaked steadily in his mouth. 

“Pool?” He asked shakily because he was one step away from fucking his mouth. 

Noel swirled his tongue into his slit before he pulled back, salaciously licking his lips. “Pool.” 

It took longer than it should to make it into the back yard. They pushed each other against every wall, grinding and kissing and fucking begging for more. They stumbled into the back yard with Noel leading. Cameron was glued to his back, sucking against his neck with one hand down Noel’s briefs, stroking him eagerly. 

“You want me to come now?” Noel asked as he slowly took the first step down. 

“That close already?” Cameron couldn’t even laugh, he just moved to the other side of his sensitive neck. 

“Been close since you called me your husband.” Noel took a few more steps down and the water was cold, but his skin was so hot it felt lukewarm. “Makes me want to come each time you say it.”

Cameron didn’t move an inch away as the water moved past their hips, soaking up the briefs that they forgot to take off. He just pushed his hips forward, getting as close as possible.

Noel smiled at his non-reply and moved to the last step and stopped. He turned, making Cameron groan until he could get back to his neck. “At least tell me you didn’t forget the—”

He lifted his hand from Noel’s thigh under the water and showed him the bottle. “Fuck, we need to leave these on more often.”

Their briefs were soaked, conforming to them and making their cocks very noticeable. Noel groaned and rubbed over him, making Cameron sag forward. 

“So big Cam,” Noel knocked their heads together and spoke against his lips. “Big enough to make my jaw hurt.”

“Noel,” Cameron growled as a warning. The praise was almost too much right now. Normally he loved it, Noel liked to talk about how big he was. How much his jaw ached after blowing him or how wide he could stretch him. 

The warning faded into nothing as Noel roughly peeled Cameron’s briefs down wet hips. Jerking them until they were kicked off and floated to the bottom. “Wanna ride you.”

Cameron could only nod and shuffle back to sit on the third step. It was deep enough to feel the waves as they moved. Noel stepped forward and he quickly licked the water off his body on his way down. 

The briefs were jerked hard, nearly ripping the side as Cameron balled them up and tossed them over his shoulder. Noel stepped up one more and it gave Cameron the perfect angle to swallow him down. 

“Fuck,” Noel groaned and didn’t hesitate like Cameron did. He gripped that red hair and pushed into his mouth. A deep groan vibrated around him and Cameron relaxed his jaw, enabling himself to take more. “Too bad I didn’t bring my phone.”

Cameron pulled back with a smile and patted his lap. “We have an entire honeymoon to fuck and film, come ride me baby.”

With a little help, Noel straddled him, knees digging into the roughness of the stairs. As Cameron slicked up his fingers, Noel sucked that spot just under his chin and worked his cock, nice and wet from the water. 

“Cam,” he groaned into his neck as his long fingers were pushed in deep, angled up to hit his prostate. “Come on, don’t tease.”

Cameron let off the pressure and worked on stretching him open. Adding another finger, he moved them in deep, circled the inside of his hole, working him as open as possible. Noel was panting mess in his neck, groaning and begging. 

“I’m ready,” Noel sat back, legs shaky as he hovered over him. More lube was added before Cameron’s hands were on his hips, guiding him down. “Kiss me.”

Cameron kissed him just as the head pushed inside. Their groans were swallowed by another kiss, then another. He moved his hands to Noel’s was, squeezing hard as he kept taking in more of him. As bad as he wanted to push up, to slice through that perfect ass, he wanted Noel to do it. To feel each time his legs shook.

“That’s it baby,” Cameron pulled back as Noel groaned so deep their kiss was interrupted. “God, you feel so good.”

Noel gripped his shoulders as he fully sat back on Cameron’s lap. His legs shook, his back nearly bowed when he twitched inside of him. Sex with Cameron was like nothing he could even describe. It was like being taken apart, rearranged and put back together.

As Noel started to rock forward, holding onto Cameron’s shoulders as his hands gripped his ass, the water moved around them. Slapping against their skin, splashing up to their chests, giving it all something extra. 

“I love you in the water,” Cameron watched water splash onto Noel’s chest, making it glisten. “So fucking beautiful baby.” he groaned along his jaw as he nipped as kissed it, then his ear. 

The water propelled him up further as he bounced. His body moved perfectly with the water, making him ride so much faster. Harder. “Feels fuckin good like this.”

Cameron nodded. He leaned back until his elbows touched the stairs above and he lifted his hips each time Noel moved up, fucking him from the bottom. “Nice and tight for me.” he growled as Noel bounced, those thick thighs bulging each time he moved. His cock slapped wetly against his stomach, just begging for attention. 

“Fuck,” Noel groaned and tipped his head back. He had to hold onto the bar, or he would have bounced high enough back into the water. Each hard bounce had Cameron’s cock pushing directly onto his prostate and unless he wanted to come now, he needed to move. “Cam, please.”

Cameron sat back up, gripped both of his thighs and switched their positions to where Noel's ass was at the edge of the step, making it easy to thrust in deep. It didn’t take long for him to feel that tightness in his balls. Noel made him come alarmingly fast, especially in the water.

“Shit, you got me close already.”

Noel nodded and quickly stroked his cock, using the water to glide his hand. He could see Cameron looking from his ass to his cock, unable to decide what he wanted to watch the most. “Feel it too Cam, go harder!” He begged and spread his legs wide as Cameron pounded into him. 

His back and ass would be scratched, his hips would be a little sore, but it was worth it. The water made it so much easier. Took some of the weight off and let them go faster and harder. Their bodies glistened under the light of the moon, wet with water and sweat. Cameron’s arms bulged, showing the veins along the insides of his arms.

Cameron put Noel's leg up on his shoulder, grabbed both of his hips and gave it to him how he needed it. “Noel, please,” he begged, and he had to close his eyes as Noel arched his back in that perfect way. “You gotta come for me.”

Noel nodded quickly. “You’re gonna make me come Cam,” he jerked himself harder, glancing down to watch his rings. “Shit, shit!”

Cameron looked down and saw what Noel did, his rings clanked together as he jerked himself harder and faster. Probably scraping his cock with each stroke. “Your husband wants to you come baby, come for me.”

“Oh God!” Noel bit his lip as he came, watching it shoot up to hit Cameron’s chest as he kept stroking himself through it. 

“Fuck Noel,” Cameron pushed in hard as he came, pumping him full of his come. Noel squeezed around him, milking him of all of it and had him sagging forward. “Shit.”

The beating in his heart made it hard to focus. Noel just nodded, smiling as Cameron leaned down far enough to lick a drop of come off his chest. “I love the water.”

Cameron pulled out as he chuckled and fell to the step beside him. His head rested on one of them and water moved up to cool his skin. “I love you.”

Noel looked over, smiling as brightly as Cameron’s hair. “Love you more, husband.”

Cameron groaned. “That husband shit is gonna make me hard all the damn time.”

That is exactly what had him coming. Just hearing Cameron say it again gave him the chills. Noel sat forward and slowly pushed off the steps and into the water before round two started. 

Cameron sat up, watching his husband swim with a smile on his face. The water caressed that beautiful body, the moon brought out that sex glow he had, and the smile Noel gave him would forever be branded into his mind.

Noel caught him watching and floated on his back, looking up at the moon as he spoke. “Come swim with me Cam.”

It was not a request or a demand. It just was. Noel wanted to swim, he had worked so hard to learn and took full advantage. Now he was naked in their pool, floating with the most incredible smile. Cameron pushed off the steps and turned to his back, floating right next to him. 

They both shared up at the sky and somehow their hands drifted together at the same time, linking together without a word.


End file.
